PARK FAMILY MINI DIARY (CHANBAEK)
by Lin Shouta
Summary: Mini diary Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga Park, yang mengurus seorang suami serta ketiga anak nya. Susah, sedih, senang mereka lewati bersama. Kehidupan keluarga yang sempurna dan begitu harmonis yang di impikan oleh banyak orang di dunia. Baekhyun bahagia memiliki mereka. Dan mereka pun bahagia memiliki seorang malaikat bernama Byun Baekhyun. RnR
1. Noisy Morning

**PARK FAMILY MINI DIARY**

 **Present by. Lin Shouta**

 **Main cast:**

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:**

\- Kim Taehyung as child

\- Jesper as child

\- Jackson as child

 **Genre:**

Family life, Marriage life, Romance, Drama

 **Rated:**

T or M (bisa berubah seiring dengan alur wkwk)

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita fiksi ini adalah dari pemikiran dan khayalan receh Shouta. Do not copy-cat. Hargai kerja keras seseorang.

 **WARNING!**

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, FUJOSHI, LAKI X LAKI. RnR!

Kalau kalian suka, silahkan di baca, jika tidak, silahkan tekan tombol back dari awal.

 **Summary:**

Mini diary Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga Park, yang mengurus seorang suami serta ketiga anak nya. Susah, sedih, senang mereka lewati bersama. Kehidupan keluarga yang sempurna dan begitu harmonis yang di impikan oleh banyak orang di dunia. Baekhyun bahagia memiliki mereka. Dan mereka pun bahagia memiliki seorang malaikat yang mereka sebut sebagai "IBU" juga seorang pahlawan yang mereka sebut sebagai "AYAH"

 **Hope you like it! ^^**

 **Enjoy^^**

.

.

 _ **Noisy Morning.**_

.

.

Alarm sebuah jam weker berteriak nyaring di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa merah maroon dan gold tersebut. Dua insan yang sedang terlelap sambil berpelukan di dalam selimut tebal berwarna merah maroon itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan alarm yang membangunkan mereka. Tunggu, sebenarnya alarm tersebut bukan di tujukan untuk keduanya, melainkan untuk seseorang yang bertubuh mungil di dalam rengkuhan seseorang yang menutupi dirinya.

Mata sipit yang awalnya terpejam akhirnya terbuka perlahan, ia menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar dengan telapak tangannya. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba meraih jam weker untuk mematikan dering alarmnya yang nyaring di atas meja nakas, dengan tubuh yang masih di rengkuh dengan erat oleh suaminya, tangannya terus terjulur namun karena tangannya yang terlalu pendek, ia tidak bisa mencapai jam wekernya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap suaminya yang kelihatannya masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Tentu saja ini belum jam nya lelaki bertubuh besar dan bertelinga peri itu bangun karena jam baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Baekhyun -si lelaki bertubuh mungil- dengan perlahan melepaskan rengkuhan tangan suaminya pada pinggangnya, dengan hati-hati juga ia melepaskan tautan di tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

Plop!

"Shhh.." Tautan tubuh bagian bawah mereka terlepas karena Baekhyun dengan perlahan menarik dirinya. Baekhyun merubah posisi menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang sekarang. Lubangnya terasa sedikit nyeri akibat permainan gilanya semalam dengan suaminya. Setelah mematikan jam wekernya, ia berniat beranjak untuk membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ketika Baekhyun baru saja ingin berdiri, tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang secara tiba-tiba.

Grep

Bruk

Baekhyun tertidur kembali di atas ranjang akibat tarikan tersebut dan sebuah tubuh yang atletis sudah mengurung dirinya.

"Kau mau bangun dan meninggalkanku begitu saja?" ujar Chanyeol -sang pemilik tubuh atletis- dengan suaranya yang serak akibat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ow! Suara itu begitu seksi di telinga Baekhyun, di tambah tubuh atletisnya yang tidak terbalut apapun sedang menindih Baekhyun, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku harus bangun lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan kalian pagi ini." ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut sembari mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol.

"Tanpa ucapan selamat pagi dan morning kiss?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Chanyeol, berapa umurmu? Ingat Chan, anakmu sudah tiga."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seorang Ayah ber-anak tiga? Tidak ada yang melarangku untuk bermesraan dengan istriku kan?"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengalah. Kau akan mendapatkan morning kiss mu." Baekhyun menutup pasrah matanya untuk menuruti kemauan suaminya. Dapat ia rasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol menyapu wajahnya.

Ketika bibir mereka sudah hampir bertemu, Baekhyun mendorong sedikit dada telanjang suaminya. Membuat Chanyeol geram dan hendak potes. "Ingat Chan, hanya mengecup, tidak lebih."

"Arghh!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal, dengan tidak sabaran ia meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Melumat bibir tipis favoritenya dengan sangat lembut, seperti mengemut sebuah permen yang kenyal.

Baekhyun sengaja tidak membalas ciuman Chanyeol, lihat saja, padahal baru tadi Baekhyun memperingati suaminya untuk hanya mengecup bibirnya saja. Tapi apa? Chanyeol malah melumat bahkan mengemut bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Jika ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol, maka dapat di pastikan ia akan berakhir terburu-buru membuat sarapan untuk anak-anaknya.

Chanyeol masih melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun, bahkan ia sampai menjilati bibir tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan lenguhannya.

Cpkhh cpkkhh cppkh

Seperti itulah suara decakan ciuman mereka pagi ini. Yang biasa Chanyeol sebut dengan morning kiss. Atau mungkin dapat berubah menjadi morning french kiss kalau ia mau. Dasar Daddy Caplang Mesum. Itulah julukan Chanyeol dari anak-anaknya.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol agar ciuman itu terlepas.

Cpkhh

"Sudah cukup Chanyeol, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan dan kebutuhan sekolah anak-anak." Ucap Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang sedang mengatur nafas. Sudah cukup sampai disini sebelum Baekhyun lupa diri dan membuat mereka berakhir di ranjang membuat Chanyeol terlambat kerja dan anak-anaknya akan terlambat sekolah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang tajam, Baekhyun paham apa arti tatapan itu. "Satu ronde saja Baek." mohon Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chanyeol, bahkan kau sudah menghajar habis lubangku semalam. Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Seluruh tubuhku bahkan kau beri kissmark, bagaimana jika nanti anak-anak melihat?"

"Well hanya Taehyung yang sudah mengerti apa itu. Jesper dan Jackson hanya tahu kalau kau di gigit nyamuk."

"Aku harus memasak dan menyiapkan kebutuhan kalian Chanyeol, mengertilah."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu ia beringsut ke samping tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah lagi, nanti akan kubangunkan." ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya yang di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyelimuti kembali tubuh telanjang suaminya agar tidurnya kembali nyenyak.

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol. "Selamat pagi dan selamat tidur kembali bayi besarku."

* * *

Sebuah apron sudah melekat pada tubuhnya, Baekhyun sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pan, kompor dan spatulanya. Ia sedang membuat omelet cheese milk sebagai menu sarapan pagi suami dan anak-anaknya. Setelah masakannya siap, ia meletakkan peralatan makan mereka, menata piring dan gelas di meja makan. Senyum merekah di wajah cantiknya, ia bahagia menjalani kehidupannya dengan keluarga kecilnya. Ternyata menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga tidak seburuk yang ia perkirakan dulu.

Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun sudah menjadi koki yang handal untuk keluarganya, tentunya ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi guru masaknya. Kerja kerasnya yang belajar memasak dengan Kyungsoo dulu kini membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa. Mengapa ia katakan kerja keras? Karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak awalnya, namun ia berusaha agar bisa memasak untuk keluarganya. Tidak perduli dengan tangannya yang terluka setiap ia mencoba dan Chanyeol selalu memarahinya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mendengarkan dan selalu berkata bahwa kerja kerasnya pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang baik nantinya. Lalu ucapannya terbukti sekarang, meskipun ia belum sehandal Kyungsoo dan terkadang masih bertanya soal resep pada Kyungsoo, tapi masakannya tidak mengecewakan seperti dulu saat mereka baru memulai berumah tangga. Mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya terus memakan makanan instan dan selalu membeli makanan di luar? Dengan begini, hidup mereka akan terasa lebih lengkap dan menyenangkan.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul enam lewat seperempat pagi. Saatnya membangunkan anak dan suaminya.

Setelah ia selesai meletakkan omelet, susu dan kopi di meja makan, Baekhyun melepaskan apron nya. Ia beranjak ke kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Kamar Taehyung, anak pertamanya yang sudah bersekolah di tingkat Senior High School.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung. "Taehyung, bangun. Saatnya sekolah."

Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar itu sekali lagi sampai berkali-kali. "Park Taehyung! Ayo bangun. Cepat mandi sebelum Ibu menyuruh Ayahmu membatalkan membelikan mobil yang kau mau."

"Apa?! Jangan dibatalkan! Iya bu iya aku mandi sekarang." teriak Taehyung dari dalam.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya karena sikap anak sulungnya yang tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi itu, "Kalau sudah selesai mandi, segera ke bawah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"Yes mommy." Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar di sebelah kamar Taehyung.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar bernuansa super hero tersebut. Banyak sekali miniatur spiderman, hulk, superman, batman dan lainnya. Dengan dua buah single bed kid di sisi kiri dan kanan. Single bed kid di sisi kiri yang bermotif spiderman adalah tempat tidur Jesper, sementara single bed kid di sisi kanan yang bermotif batman adalah tempat tidur Jackson. Mulai dari bantal, selimut, bantal guling dan seprai bermotif tokoh favorite mereka.

Baekhyun menghampiri Jesper terlebih dahulu, ia duduk di sisi ranjang bermotif spiderman itu. "Jesper, bangun sayang. Sudah waktunya sekolah." bisiknya di telinga anak keduanya yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengannya.

"Mmhh.." Jesper melenguh namun ia membuka mata sipitnya perlahan. Mata sayunya bertemu dengan wajah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi Eomma.." lirihnya sembari mengucek matanya.

"Selamat pagi Park Jesper."

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup kedua pipi anaknya yang pastinya Jesper akan protes.

"Eomma, jangan mencium Jesper lagi, Jesper sudah besar."

Nah, benar kan?

Baekhyun terkekeh geli dengan ucapan yang selalu keluar dari mulut Jesper kala ia memanjakan Jesper. "Bagi ibu kau tetap bayi ibu. Ayo cepat bangun."

Jesper bangkit dari tidurnya. "Eomma, aku bangunkan Jackson ya?" ucapnya di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan ranjang Spiderman-nya.

Lalu ia segera beranjak naik ke ranjang Batman milik Jackson. "Jack, ayo bangun Jack! Kita sekolah!" teriaknya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jackson yang masih setia memeluk bantal guling bermotif Batman miliknya. Tapi Jackson tidak kunjung bangun, ia sedang asyik mengemut jempolnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan interaksi lucu kedua buah hatinya. Ia menahan tawanya ketika Jesper berujar dan beracting seperti Spiderman.

"Jack, kalau Jack tidak mau bangun, Jespiderman akan melilitmu dengan jaring laba-labaku. Psyiu psyiu psyiu~" Ujar Jesper mengarahkan tangannya ala spiderman ke wajah Jackson yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mengeluarkan jaring atau apapun itu seperti yang ia katakan. Hahaha.

Jackson bangun, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Yang lucu adalah, matanya masih terpejam dengan erat, ia masih sangat mengantuk rupanya.

"Hore mata Jack tertutup rapat karena jaring lengket dari Jespiderman!" Jesper bangkit berdiri dan berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas ranjang Jackson.

Baekhyun menghampiri keduanya, ia mengecup pipi Jackson. "Selamat pagi jagoan Eomma."

Jackson membuka matanya, "Selamat pagi Eomma."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia menunjukkan sebuah pistol mainan di hadapan kedua anaknya. "Mau membangunkan monster kalian?"

Mata Jesper dan mata Jackson terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat mereka turun dari ranjang, menyambar pistol mainan dari tangan Baekhyun dan langsung berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar utama di lantai satu.

Siapa monster yang Baekhyun maksud? Tentu saja Chanyeol. Hahahaha

"Hati-hati sayang, buat monsternya mengamuk, oke?" teriaknya pada Jesper dan Jackson yang suara teriakannya sudah terdengar memekik dari kamar utama. Setelah selesai merapihkan kamar kedua anak itu, ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan beranjak turun ke bawah.

* * *

"Monster! Jangan tidur saja, ayo, aku akan melawanmu." ujar Jackson yang sudah mengarahkan pistol mainannya ke arah Ayahnya yang masih tertidur.

"Monster Yoda! Menyerahlah dan jangan berpura-pura mati! Atau aku akan menembak telingamu." lanjut Jesper dengan teriakannya yang memekik.

Telinga Chanyeol rasanya kebas mendengar pekikan kedua anaknya. "Aishh Baekhyun." geramnya. Ini pasti ulah Baekhyun yang mengompor-ngompori imajinasi kedua anak kecilnya.

"Monster Yoda! Cepat bangun atau kami akan-"

"HUWAAAA!"

Jackson berteriak kencang karena Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk di dekap ke pelukannya dan di bawa untuk tidur ke ranjang. "Jespiderman! Tolong BatmanJack! Monster Yoda melilit tubuh Njack dengan tentakelnya!"

Chanyeol terkikik di tengah tidurnya mendengar kalimat lucu yang di lontarkan anaknya.

"Hyaa! Monster Yoda jelek, lepaskan adikku! Psyiu psyiu psyiu!" Jesper berteriak sembari mengarahkan pistol mainannya ke arah telinga Chanyeol. "Bertahanlah BatmanJack, aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Dengan kalimat itu, Jesper menggigit telinga peri Chanyeol.

"AAARGGHHH" Chanyeol berteriak merasakan sakit di telinganya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan bangun sembari memegangi telinganya yang terdapat cetakan gigi dan memerah karena ulah Jesper.

"Huwaaaa monsternya bangun! Jack ayo lari!" Jesper dan Jack berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan ayahnya yang meringis kesakitan.

"Semuanya selamatkan diri kalian! Monster Yodanya bangun!" teriak Jackson yang entah berteriak pada siapa. Hahahaha.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Eomma."

Cup

Taehyung mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Selamat pagi tampan." Balas Baekhyun sembari menyendokkan satu buah omelet yang tadi ia buat untuk Taehyung dan menuangkan segelas susu untuknya. Baekhyun melirik ikatan dasi sekolah yang Taehyung kenakan. "Kau sudah besar, tapi masih tidak bisa memakai dasi yang benar."

Taehyung yang baru saja ingin meneguk susu mengurungkan niatnya, ia melihat ke arah dasinya. "Hehe, biarkan saja Eomma. Ini keren."

"Apanya yang keren? Kau ingin mengikuti jejak Ayahmu yang dulu menjadi berandalan sekolah?"

"That's right." jawab Taehyung sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ckckck, sini, biar Eomma rapihkan." Baekhyun menggeser posisi Taehyung agar menghadap dirinya. Lalu ia merapihkan dasi sekolah anaknya agar terlihat lebih rapih. "Nah kalau begini kan jadi kelihatan makin tampan."

 _Nanti di sekolah juga akan kucopot dasinya._ Ujar Taehyung dalam hati.

Ia menatap ibunya dalam senyum, "Ada apa eomma?"

"Berapa botol parfum yang kau pakai, hm?"

Taehyung tersedak susunya, "Uhuk uhuk."

Baekhyun tersenyum meledek anaknya, "Sepertinya anak ibu sedang puber, hm?" Baekhyun menatap Taehyung yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat itu. "Siapa nama orang yang sedang kau taksir?" Ia melipat kedua tangannya meminta penjelasan pada anaknya.

Tapi hal itu terpotong begitu saja karena Jesper dan Jackson berlarian menuju ke arahnya. "Eomma kami sudah membangunkan monster yoda nya!" teriak keduanya sambil melakukan gerakan hormat kepada sang komandan di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kerja bagus Jespiderman dan BatmanJack! Sekarang kalian harus mandi dan sekolah, mengerti?"

"Ayayay Kapten!" sahut keduanya, mereka meletakkan sembarangan pistol mainan mereka dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, di ikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Taehyung menghela nafas sembari mengelus dadanya. Untung saja ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya yang selalu ingin tahu itu.

"Ingat Taehyung, bawa orang itu main kerumah atau ibu akan mencari tahu ke sekolahmu, hehe." ucap Baekhyun dari balik pintu dapur sembari mengedipkan matanya ke arah Taehyung.

"Heol.."

* * *

Jesper, Jackson dan Taehyung sudah siap di meja makan menunggu Ayahnya keluar dari kamar. Mereka bertiga sudah lengkap dengan atribut sekolahnya.

"Eomma, Appa lama sekali. Njack lapar." protes Jackson sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, "Eomma akan melihat Appa di kamar, kalian minum susu kalian dulu." ucapnya lalu melangkah ke kamar.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, "Chan?"

Chanyeol menoleh, tebak apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan cermin, rupanya ia sedang berusaha memakai dasi dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Astaga, maaf sayang aku lupa memakaikanmu dasi." ujar Baekhyun yang segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan anakmu sampai melupakan suamimu, ckck."

"Yah, bicara apa kau ini hm?" Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol kilat lalu mulai memasangkan dasi pada kerah kemeja hitam Chanyeol. Tangan lentiknya bergerak dengan lincah dan telaten.

Chanyeol menunduk menatap istrinya yang notabene lebih pendek darinya. Ia tersenyum. Dalam hati ia mensyukuri karunia yang Tuhan kirimkan padanya untuk memiliki istri cantik seperti Baekhyun dan membangun keluarga kecil bersamanya. Tidak ada yang ia butuhkan saat ini selain kebahagian keluarga kecilnya.

"Nah sudah selesai." ucap Baekhyun. Ia mendongak menatap manik hitam yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Tampilan Chanyeol yang akan pergi ke kantor adalah salah satu favoritenya. Rambut Chanyeol yang rapih dan poninya di tata ke atas, menampilkan kening, alis dan mata hazelnya yang bulat. Mata favorite Baekhyun yang hanya dituruni pada anak ketiganya, Jackson. Chanyeol yang memakai setelan jas dan kemeja yang sudah ia siapkan adalah pemandangan yang sangat Baekhyun sukai. Suaminya terlihat gagah juga berwibawa. Ia tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap dada suaminya.

"Ceo Park memang tampan, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa memakai dasi sendiri." ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Untuk apa aku memakai dasi sendiri jika ada tangan cantik seseorang yang akan dengan suka rela membuatkan dasi untukku?"

"Aish! Gombal." Baekhyun bersungut, ia memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Ayo ke meja makan, aku takut terlambat mengantar anak-anak." ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Selamat pagi jagoan-jagoan Appa!"

"Appa lama sekali sih, Njack lapar." Protes Jackson.

"Jesper juga lapar, Appa. Phiyung bilang kalau mau makan, kita harus menunggu Appa." itu suara Jesper.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi meja makan, Baekhyun menyendokkan omelet ke piring Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Phiyung? Siapa phiyung?"

"Hyung!" teriak Jesper dan Jackson bersamaan dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Taehyung. Taehyung terlonjak dengan teriakan kedua adiknya. Entahlah ini kali keberapa mereka membuat telinga Taehyung terasa kebas.

"Phiyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum." Jackson menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Kata Phiyung, Njack dan Njess harus memanggil hyung dengan nama V, tapi Njes dan Njack mengucapkannya Phiyung." jelas si anak kedua keluarga Park dengan mulutnya yang belepotan mayonaise.

"Aish, namaku jadi jelek kalau di sebutkan mereka." keluh Taehyung.

Pletak!

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Taehyung, "Adikmu masih kecil dan kau sudah mengajarkannya yang aneh-aneh."

Taehyung mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena bogem mentah di pagi hari, "Aish Eomma. Justru nama itu keren. Mereka seharusnya lebih mudah memanggilku dengan nama itu. Tapi dugaanku meleset."

"Sudah sudah, habiskan makananmu Taehyung, nanti kita terlambat." ujar Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun mengantar suami dan anak-anaknya sampai ke depan pintu. Mereka sudah akan berangkat, Chanyeol akan mengantarkan anak-anaknya sampai ke sekolah dulu baru ia akan ke kantornya.

"Yeay sekolah! Jesper mau ketemu Ziyu!" Jesper berjingkrak-jingkrak di halaman rumahnya. Anak keduanya ini memang paling cerewet dan hyperaktif. Sifat dan sikapnya sangat menuruni ibunya.

"Jesper jangan terus berjingkrak seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh." Baekhyun memperingati anak keduanya. Tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan kecil Jackson sementara tangan kirinya membawa tas kerja Chanyeol.

"Ia mirip denganmu dan Taehyung. Tidak bisa diam." ujar Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Baiklah, segeralah berangkat. Sudah pukul tujuh." Ia berjongkok lalu memanggil anak-anaknya. "Jesper, Jackson, Taehyung. Ayo cium Eomma dulu."

"Sebentar Eomma." jawab Taehyung yang masih mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Yeay cium Eomma!" teriak Jackson dan Jesper yang langsung menubruk kedua pipi Baekhyun.

CUP!

Jesper memperhatikan leher ibunya, ia mengusap bercak keunguan yang tercetak disana. "Eomma di gigit nyamuk lagi ya?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia menghadap ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Eomma! Bercak ungunya banyak sekali di leher eomma, nyamuknya banyak sekali ya?" sahut Jackson.

Baekhyun bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia hanya memberi kode pada Chanyeol lewat matanya agar mengangkat suara.

"Semalam nyamuknya banyak sekali sayang, lihat, Appa juga di gigit nyamuk." Chanyeol menunjukkan bercak keunguan di balik kerah kemejanya pada kedua anaknya. Tentunya kalian tahu siapa yang membuat bercak tersebut di leher Chanyeol. Haha.

Jesper dan Jackson mengangguk, "tapi Njack tidak di gigit nyamuk, Njes di gigit nyamuk tidak?" Jackson memeriksa leher kakak laki-lakinya.

"Njes juga tidak di gigit nyamuk." Jesper menggeleng. Lalu Jesper menarik tangan kakak sulungnya yang sudah selesai memakai sepatu itu. "Phiyung, Phiyung di gigit nyamuk tidak?"

"Tidak Njes." jawab Taehyung singkat sehabis mengecup pipi Eommanya.

"Kenapa hanya Eomma dan Appa yang di gigit nyamuk?" tanya Jackson.

"Aish sudah, ayo ikut Hyung masuk ke mobil." Taehyung jengah dengan kecerewetan kedua adiknya. Lalu keduanya menurut, menggenggam tangan kakak laki-lakinya menuju mobil.

Sementara Baekhyun menatap sebal ke arah Chanyeol. "Sudah kubilang jangan memberi tanda di leherku, kedua anakmu itu pasti selalu bertanya, tahu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Lehermu itu selalu terasa nikmat, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

"Chanyeol!"

"Oke, oke lain kali aku akan menahan diri." Chanyeol maju selangkah untuk meraih tengkuk Baekhyun. Ia membawa Baekhyun pada ciuman kembali. Di depan anak-anaknya jika kalian ingat.

Cup

"Mpphhh.."

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Ia memiringkan kepala. Lalu ia menggigit bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas, membuat Baekhyun menjerit tertahan dan membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melesakkan lidahnya. Lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulut Baekhyun, melilit-lilit lidah Baekhyun dan menghisapnya sesekali.

Cppkkkhh cpphh cppkkhh

"Mmhhh.." Baekhyun tanpa sadar melenguh. Ia mencoba mendorong dada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak juga mau melepaskan pagutan basah mereka. Chanyeol sedang sibuk meraup dan menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan ganas. Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menghabisi bibir tipis favoritenya itu.

"Eomma! Appa!" teriak Taehyung dari depan mobil. Ia sedang kerepotan menutupi mata kedua adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak mau masuk ke dalam mobil karena melihat adegan panas kedua orang tuanya. "Aish sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan?!"

Baekhyun refleks mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya, membuat ciuman panas mereka terlepas.

Cpkkh

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. Mata mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat sedikit liur disana, "Aku berangkat, sayang."

"Daddy Caplang Mesum!" teriakan Taehyung kembali terdengar memperingati Ayahnya.

"Ya ya Taehyung, sebentar lagi."

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Hati-hati di jalan Daddy."

Tak lama kemudian, mobil hitam Chanyeol sudah melesat keluar gerbang kediaman keluarga Park. Bergabung dengan ramainya mobil dan motor yang memenuhi jalan raya Kota Seoul.

.

Kira-kira seperti itulah kehidupan pagi hari keluarga Park. Berisik namun penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Menyenangkan bukan? Dan jangan lupakan kemesuman seorang Park Chanyeol. Hahaha.

 **END OR TBC?**

 **Heloooo readers-nim /bow/**

 **Ehh shouta dateng lagi:') plis jangan bosen ya:')**

 **Cerita baru lagi nih, kalian mau ini di lanjut atau cukup sampe sini aja Park Family nya?**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

 **butuh banget kritik dan saran nya yang membangun yah. Buat semangat ada yang berminat sama ff aku atau engga? hehe**

 **Thankyou!**

 **With love,**

 _ **Jung Shouta.**_


	2. Their Activities

**HALOOOOOO BERTEPATAN DENGAN RILISNYA MV LOTTO, AKU JADI KE INGET FF INI.**

 **KENAPA? KARENA DI MV ITU CHANYEOL IS HOT DADDY MATERIAL BANGET SIALLLLL.**

 **UDAH NONTON KAN KALIAN?! UDAH YA PASTI KKKKK~**

 **Sekalian aku mau jelasin kalo fanfict ini berisi tentang park family mini diary, tentang penggalan keseharian mereka aja, ya kebahagiaan mereka pastinya. Namanya juga kan mini diary hehe**

 **Terus masalah disini chanbaek di panggil umma/appa/ayah/ibu/daddy/mommy**

 **Panggilannya umma/appa kok ya, cuma mereka emang suka selingan percakapan pake bahasa inggris, biar gawl gitu gawl /gak/**

 **Selebihnya nanti di bawah Lin mau tanya sesuatu yah, respon yaaa, jangan lupa di review biar semangat eheh**

 **MAKASIH YAAA BUAT YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW^^**

 **baca ff Lin yg lain juga yah eheh**

 **Last.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **PARK FAMILY MINI DIARY**

 **Present by. Lin Shouta**

 **Main cast:**

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:**

\- Kim Taehyung as child

\- Jesper as child

\- Jackson as child

 **Genre:**

Family life, Marriage life, Romance, Drama, MPREG!

 **Rated:**

T/M (bisa berubah seiring dengan alur)

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita fiksi ini adalah dari pemikiran dan khayalan receh Shouta. Do not copy-cat. Hargai kerja keras seseorang.

 **WARNING!**

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, FUJOSHI, LAKI X LAKI, M-PREG!

Kalau kalian suka, silahkan di baca, jika tidak, silahkan tekan tombol back dari awal.

 **Summary:**

Mini diary Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga Park. Mengurus seorang suami serta ketiga anak nya. Susah, sedih, senang mereka lewati bersama. Kehidupan keluarga yang sempurna dan begitu harmonis. Baekhyun bahagia memiliki mereka.

 **Hope you like it! ^^**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Their Activities**

 **.**

Jesper sedang duduk terdiam di bangku kelasnya. Jarinya bergerak, diikuti mulutnya yang terlihat komat-kamit merapalkan sesuatu. Anak kedua Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun ini terlihat begitu serius sampai alisnya bertaut.

"Dua puluh dikurang enam, sama dengan..." gumam Jesper pada dirinya sendiri. Jari-jari tangannya masih bergerak. Rupanya anak ini sedang mengerjakan tugas berhitung yang di berikan gurunya.

Jesper duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar. Ia bersekolah di sekolah yayasan milik keluarga Kim Suho, yang dulunya adalah sahabat Appanya semasa sekolah. Di dalam sekolah keluarga Kim, terdapat Sekolah Dasar dan Taman Kanak-Kanak yang mana menjadi satu lingkungan sekolah. Berbeda gedung namun masih dalam satu lingkup lingkungan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih sekolah ini untuk anak-anaknya karena akan lebih mudah mengontrol aktivitas kedua anaknya yang masih kecil, yaitu Jesper dan Jackson. Dengan berada di satu lingkungan sekolah, akan lebih mudah bukan mengontrol dan mengantar jemput anaknya? Jesper duduk di bangku kelas dua Sekolah Dasar, sementara Jackson ada di kelas A Taman Kanak-Kanak. Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung?

Taehyung bersekolah di Senior High School pilihannya, Anak sulung dari keluarga Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun ini sekarang tengah menikmati masa-masa tingkat dua di SMA nya.

Oke, mari kembali pada Park Jesper yang masih sibuk berhitung dengan jari-jarinya.

Raut wajah Jesper kini mulai terlihat bahwa ia benar-benar memperkerja keraskan otaknya. "Berapa sih ini?"

Oh Ziyu -teman sebangkunya- menoleh ke arah Jesper. "Kenapa Njess?"

Jesper menoleh ke arah Ziyu, lalu ia melirik ke buku milik Ziyu yang sepertinya sudah hampir selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Ziyu sudah selesai?"

"Eung, sebentar lagi." ucap anak berperawakan China-Korea itu.

Jesper terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Demi Tuhan tidak tahukah ia kalau sekarang dirinya terlihat begitu menggemaskan? Ziyu memang anak yang pintar dan berprestasi di kelasnya. Jesper selalu merasa iri dengan Ziyu yang selalu berada di atasnya. Bukan iri dalam artian yang buruk, melainkan ia juga ingin dan bertekad menjadi yang pertama di kelasnya. Agar Appa dan Umma nya semakin bangga padanya.

Ziyu melihat pekerjaan Jesper di bukunya, "Njess belum selesai?"

Jesper menggelengkan kepala, "soal nomor delapan ini susah. Njess sudah menghitungnya berkali-kali." tuturnya.

"Luhan Umma bilang, kalau bilangan di soal pengurangan ada lebih dari 10, simpan 20 di otak dan 6 di tangan," Ziyu memperlihatkan ke enam jarinya di depan Jesper yang sedang memperhatikan dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Lalu hitung mundur, habis 20 adalah 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14!"

Ziyu selesai mempraktekan teorinya pada Jesper.

"Jadi 20-6 adalah 14?"

Ziyu mengangguk paten.

"Terimakasih Ziyu." Jesper menampilkan gigi-giginya yang rapih pada Ziyu yang di balas senyuman manis dari anak laki-laki berwajah cantik itu.

* * *

Anak laki-laki bermata bulat itu sedang menekuni buku gambarnya. Tangannya bergerak lincah dengan sebuah crayon berwarna hijau terselip di antara jari jempol dan telunjuk kecilnya.

"Anak-anak, sudah selesai menggambarnya?" ucap sang guru di depan.

"Sebentar lagi Seonsangnim!" teriak Jackson dengan nyaring kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan nya.

Sang guru berkeliling memperhatikan hasil karya anak-anak didiknya. Meskipun gambar mereka belum begitu sempurna, tapi untuk kelincahan tangan kecil mereka bisa dibilang cukup bagus dan ini adalah suatu bentuk kemajuan untuk diri mereka.

"Jackson-ah, kau menggambar apa, hm?" tanya sang guru ketika berada di samping meja Jackson.

"Njack menggambar Appa, Umma, Phiyung, Njess hyung dan adik bayi, Seonsangnim." jelasnya dengan sangat lucu.

"Wah adik bayi, apakah Njack punya adik baru?"

Jackson menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi Njack ingin punya adik bayi seperti Daeul hyung." Ow, anak itu sekarang menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Membuat sang guru mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Njack jangan sedih, nanti Umma dan Appa Njack akan memberikan adik untuk Njack, ne?" ucapnya sebagai kalimat penenang untuk Jackson. Namun, ia tidak tahu bahwa kalimat yang ia ucapkan pada Jackson di anggap mutlak oleh anak itu. Itulah Jackson, yang harus di turuti kemauannya.

"Benarkah Seonsangnim? Appa dan Umma pasti memberikan adik bayi untuk Njack?"

Sang guru yang memiliki nama Irene itu mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan cantik ke arah Jackson. Lalu tiba-tiba anak itu bersorak riang di bangkunya.

"Yeay! Njack mau punya adik baru! Taeoh! Njack mau punya adik baru!" serunya pada Taeoh -teman sebangkunya- anak dari Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

"Njack mau punya adik baru?" sahut Taeoh sambil membulatkan matanya. Anak yang memiliki wajah begitu mirip dengan Ayahnya ini juga ikut antusias atas seruan Jackson.

"Ne! Kata Seonsangnim Umma dan Appa Njack akan memberikan Njack adik bayi seperti Daeul hyung!"

"Hore! Selamat Njack!" Taeoh memeluk Jackson, tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang kelihatannya tertarik dengan percakapan kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Sudah sudah Taeoh, Njack. Ayo selesaikan tugas menggambar kalian, anak pintar."

"Ne Seonsangnim/Ne Seonsangnim!" jawab kedua anak itu berbarengan.

* * *

Taehyung bergerak lincah di tengah lapangan bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Kakinya bergerak cepat dan tangannya bergerak lihai mengoper serta mendribble bola basketnya. Keringat membanjiri keningnya yang tertutup oleh headband hitam kesayangannya -headband pemberian Appa nya- juga jangan lupakan keringat yang turun mengalir ke bagian leher dan turun membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia bukan sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga di kelasnya, melainkan sedang memanfaatkan jam kosong karena Jung Seonsangnim tidak mengajar dengan alasan cuti kehamilan. Ini adalah kegiatan favorite Taehyung di sekolahnya selain tidur di atap sekolah atau di uks. Taehyung begitu menyukai basket, ia juga menjadi kapten di klub basket sekolahnya. Hal itu tak urung membuat wanita-wanita entah itu satu angkatan dengannya, adik kelasnya, ataupun kakak kelasnya begitu memuja Taehyung sampai akhirnya membuat anak itu jengah mendengar pekikan tidak jelas dari suara-suara cempreng mereka.

Taehyung terus mendribble bola, mengecoh lawannya dengan gerakannya yang begitu cepat dan lincah.

"Taehyung!" seru temannya, mengisyaratkan dirinya agar mengoper bola ke arahnya. Taehyung menoleh dan mengoper bola itu dengan cepat. Namun bola itu memantul dan melambung tinggi hingga temannya tidak bisa menggapai bola tersebut, rupanya Taehyung terlalu bersemangat hari ini.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya ketika bola itu melambung mengarah ke seseorang di pinggir lapangan yang sedang membawa tempat sampah di tangannya.

"AWAS!"

BRUK!

Bola itu telak mengenai kepala sosok yang tadi di pinggir lapangan dengan tempat sampah di tangannya. Orang itu pingsan seketika dan tempat sampah yang ada di tangannya ikut terjatuh, membuat sampah di dalamnya berserakan.

"Astaga." Taehyung megang kepalanya. Ia berlari menghampiri orang yang sudah tergeletak di pinggir lapangan itu.

Ia berjongkok, menepuk-nepuk pipi orang itu. "Yah! Bangunlah." Karena tidak terlihat tanda-tanda orang itu akan membuka matanya, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk menggendong orang itu dan membawanya ke uks.

"Aku akan membawanya ke uks, kalian lanjutkan permainan kalian." ucapnya pada teman-temannya sambil menggendong orang yang pingsan itu dengan gaya brydal.

Taehyung membuka pintu ruang uks dengan susah payah. "Permisi, uisa-nim."

Taehyung masuk sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berniat mencari dokter penjaga uks tersebut, namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Apakah tidak ada yang bertugas menjaga uks hari ini?

Tsk! Menyusahkan. Gerutunya.

Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk merebahkan sosok yang ada di falam gendongannya ke ranjang pasien di dalam uks. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan kepala orang itu ke sebuah bantal.

Taehyung bertolak pinggang, "Tsk! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ia menatap sekeliling ruang uks tersebut dan mendapat sebuah kotak P3K menempel di dinding. Ia berjalan ke arah kotak obat tersebut, mencari balsem atau semacamnya untuk membuat orang itu sadar. Taehyung mengobrak-abrik isi kotak obat tersebut sampai akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah botol minyak kayu putih berukuran sedang.

Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri sosok yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang tersebut. Taehyung duduk di pinggir ranjang, ia memperhatikan wajah orang yang matanya masih terpejam itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang ini di sekolah, mungkinkah ia siswa ajaran baru? Juniornya?

Taehyung membuka tutup botol minyak kayu putih tersebut, ia menuang sedikit ke jari telunjuknya. Lalu ia mengusapkan jarinya ke bawah hidung serta kedua pelipis orang itu, semoga saja hal ini berguna untuk membangunkannya.

"Bangunlah."

Taehyung mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya di pinggir ranjang uks, ia duduk di kursi itu, ia menopang tangannya sambil terus menatap wajah orang yang belum juga kunjung membuka matanya. Selama sepuluh menit ia memperhatikan wajah itu dalam diam, membuat dirinya merasakan kantuk. Akhirnya tak terasa ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pinggir ranjang dan tertidur.

"Mmmhh.."

Orang yang tertidur di ranjang tadi akhirnya membuka matanya dan bergumam. Ia mengernyit lalu memegang kepalanya karena merasakan pening luar biasa. "Akhh.."

Taehyung terbangun karena mendengar geraman itu. Ia menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Orang itu tidak menjawab, ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang serasa berputar. "Kepalamu sakit? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku berniat mengoper bola ke temanku tapi meleset."

Orang itu membuka matanya dan mata mereka bertemu. Mata elang Taehyung membuat orang itu blushing sampai membuat ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sunbaenim."

Taehyung terkejut mendengar orang itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan senior, bukan namanya. "Kau siswa baru?"

Orang itu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu?" sergah Taehyung.

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook."

"Kelas?"

"1-A"

Jeon Jungkook, 1-A. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Taehyung mengambil satu gelas berisi air putih dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. "Minumlah."

Jungkook menerima gelas itu lalu meminumnya setelah menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Jangan lupakan mata elang Taehyung yang terus menatapnya.

"Kau istirahatlah disini, aku akan meminta izin karena kau sakit pada guru di kelasmu dan mengambilkan tasmu." Taehyung berdiri, hendak beranjak ke kelas Jungkook. Namun tangannya lebih dulu tertahan oleh tangan Jungkook.

"T-tidak usah, tidak perlu, Sunbae."

Taehyung melirik sekilas tangan tersebut sebelum menatap Jungkook kembali, "Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian di lapangan tadi."

"A-ah, baiklah.. Kalau begitu." Jungkook menunduk.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Bagaimana caranya aku ke kelasmu kalau kau terus menggenggam erat tanganku?"

Jungkook tersadar dan refleks menarik tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "M-maaf.. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung melangkah acuh keluar uks. Ia sempat berhenti di depan pintu, melirik sosok yang ada di atas ranjang tersebut sambil terkekeh pelan.

* * *

Baekhyun sedang sibuk di dapur, ia baru saja selesai berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur, membuat sebuah cupcake redvelvet strawberry. Menu baru yang di ajarkan Kyungsoo. Sampai dering handphone nya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Rupanya suaminya menelepon. Baekhyun mengernyit sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut, bukankah Chanyeol sedang kerja? Ada apa ia menelepon Baekhyun?

"Halo, ada apa Chan?" ucapnya setelah menempelkan handphonenya ke telinga.

"Bee, kau sedang sibuk?"

Baekhyun menatap cupcakenya yang baru jadi 97%

"Hmm tidak, ada apa?" bohongnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" ucap Chanyeol di seberang sana dengan ragu.

"Katakan." Baekhyun mengapit handphonenya di antara telinga dan pundaknya sembari memberikan topping strawberry di atas cream cupcakenya.

"Aku lupa membawa berkas penting untuk meeting jam 11 nanti, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor sekarang, boleh aku minta tolong padamu untuk membawakannya kesini?"

Baekhyun melirik jam di dinding, seharusnya ini adalah waktunya untuk menjemput anak-anaknya. Tapi kali ini suaminya lebih membutuhkannya karena meeting hari ini adalah antara hidup dan matinya. Baiklah, mungkin ia bisa meminta tolong (lagi) pada Kyungsoo untuk sekalian menjemput Jesper dan Jackson.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Dimana berkas itu?"

"Di meja kerjaku, Bee. Ada map biru disana, aku meletakkan berkas-berkasku di dalamnya." jelas Chanyeol.

"Tunggu aku, aku siap-siap dulu." Baekhyun melepaskan apronnya, ia meletakkan beberapa cupcakenya di dalam sebuah box makan berukuran sedang. Ia akan membawa kue ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah begitu sering ia repotkan.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ne, Chan. Aku tutup teleponnya." Baekhyun baru saja akan mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol sampai suara Chanyeol membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun!"

"Ne?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Baekhyun tersenyum menunduk malu mendengar pernyataaan cinta dari Chanyeol. Padahal ia tidak melihat Chanyeol saat mengatakan kalimat itu, Chanyeol hanya mengucapkannya lewat telepon, tapi hal itu sanggup membuat semburat merah di pipi gembil Baekhyun muncul dan hatinya masih sama, berdetak dengan cepat seperti saat mereka baru bertemu dulu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku."

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyungsoo untuk meminta tolong menjemput Jackson dan Jesper. Baekhyun sudah memberitahu alasannya pada Kyungsoo mengapa ia tidak bisa menjemput anak-anaknya, dan Kyungsoo mengerti. Baekhyun akan menjemput kedua anaknya nanti di rumah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memarkir mobilnya di basement Park Corp. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan membungkuk membalas sapaan satpam yang ditugaskan menjaga pintu masuk. Ia juga membalas sapaan beberapa karyawan yang di pekerjakan oleh suaminya. Tentu saja semua karyawan disini sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah orang penting disini, atau lebih tepatnya adalah istri dari orang yang paling penting di kantor ini.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park Baekhyun." Sapa seseorang di balik meja resepsionis di lantai teratas, tepatnya adalah di depan ruangan direktur utama.

"Selamat pagi, Tiffany-sshi. Suamiku di dalam?"

Wanita cantik bernama Tiffany itu tersenyum hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya. "Ne, Tuan Park di dalam dan sudah menunggu anda. Silahkan masuk Tuan."

Baekhyun membalas senyum tersebut tak kalah manis, "Terimakasih, Tiffany-sshi."

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan Direktur Utama, ruang kerja suaminya.

"Masuk." tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut perlahan, ia masuk lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia melihat suaminya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan laptop di atas meja, entah apa yang di kerjakannya tapi Chanyeol terlihat begitu serius sampai tidak menyadari Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Permisi Tuan Park, saya ingin memberikan berkas untuk bahan rapat anda pukul 11 siang hari ini yang tertinggal." Ucap Baekhyun dengan baku seolah ia adalah karyawan di perusahaan ini.

"Letakkan saja di meja kerjaku." Tegas Chanyeol dengan dingin, ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus lalu meletakkan berkas tersebut di meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Saya permisi." Sungutnya, kemudian berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa kalau ia meminta tolong pada Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan berkasnya. Ia pikir Baekhyun belum sampai. Chanyeol berdiri, dengan sigap di tahannya tangan Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Park?"

"Oh sial Baek, maafkan aku." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, istrinya sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini dan mendapat sambutan yang tidak enak dari dirinya.

"Huft, kau mengacuhkanku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menampilkan wajah sedih pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Astaga, aku sangat merindukanmu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap suaminya, kini mereka bertatapan. Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang terlihat kusut itu. "Kau lelah? Pusing?"

"Otakku penat, Baek."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia menuntun tangan Chanyeol menuju ke sofa yang lebar dan panjang di ruangan kerja suaminya. Ia duduk disana, lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk tidur di sofa menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantalan. Sudah pasti Chanyeol melakukannya.

Chanyeol melingkari lengannya di sekitar perut Baekhyun. "Semua masih sama, selalu terasa menenangkan kalau aku ada di dekatmu." ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya

Baekhyun mencopot kacamata yang masih menempel di wajah suaminya. Ia tersenyum menatap suaminya, Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang tetap terlihat tampan dan semakin tampan meskipun umurnya yang sudah tidak bisa di bilang muda. Ia mengusap lingkar hitam di bawah mata Chanyeol, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya karena baru menyadari ada lingkar hitam di bawah mata bulat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

"Kau kelelahan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat Baekhyun mendelik bingung.

"Aku rasa aku hanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa mengisi energiku kembali." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh arti pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit dengan ekspresi kebingungannya, "Kau ingin makan keluar? Tapi ini belum waktunya jam makan siang, sayang dan rapatmu akan di mulai sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya, membuat Baekhyun kebingungan karena Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kita delivery pizza saja. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia baru saja akan menelepon delivery pizza untuk mereka berdua namun tangan Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan keluar"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan heran, "Lalu?" tanya nya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Makanan ku ada disini."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum mendorong dan menindih Baekhyun di atas sofa. Bibirnya sudah bergerak menyesap dan sesekali menggigit leher Baekhyun yang putih nan mulus itu, membuat tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan favoritenya. Tangannya juga sudah mulai bebas menggerayangi tubuh istri yang ada di bawah kungkungannya.

Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran menyingkap blouse putih yang Baekhyun pakai, sehingga membuat nipple merah muda Baekhyun terekspos di hadapan matanya. Dada sintal itu begitu menggoda bagi Chanyeol yang sudah haus akan tubuh putih mulus istrinya.

"Yah! Yah! Chanyeol! Jangan-aaanghhhh.."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol meraup nipple segar itu, menjilat dan menggigitnya sesekali.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **CUT!**

 **SEGITU DULU YAA XD**

Karena banyak yang bilang dan kepengen ff ini di lanjut nah Lin lanjut nih huat kalian^^

Sekalian aku mau minta pendapat kalian dong, kalian suka ff ini romantis manis manis aja? Ada konflik? Atau mau ada selingan scene Chanbark mature nya? Tau mature kan? Ituloh enceh:v

Gimana chapter ini? Dapet feelnya kah?

Review juseyo^^

Thankyou!^^

With Love

Lin Shouta


	3. Their Activites 2

**PARK FAMILY MINI DIARY**

 **Present by. Lin Shouta**

 **Main cast:**

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:**

\- Kim Taehyung as child

\- Jesper as child

\- Jackson as child

EXO member

And others

 **Genre:**

Family life, Marriage life, Romance, Drama, MPREG!

 **Rated:**

T/M (bisa berubah seiring dengan alur)

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita fiksi ini adalah dari pemikiran dan khayalan receh Shouta. Do not copy-cat. Hargai kerja keras seseorang.

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, FUJOSHI, LAKI X LAKI, M-PREG!**

 **Kalau kalian suka, silahkan di baca, jika tidak, silahkan tekan tombol back dari awal.**

 **Summary:**

Mini diary Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga Park. Mengurus seorang suami serta ketiga anak nya. Susah, sedih, senang mereka lewati brsama. Kehidupan keluarga yang sempurna dan begitu harmonis. Baekhyun bahagia memiliki mereka.

 **Hope you like it! ^^**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **Their Activities (2)**

.

Chanyeol masih setia dengan aktifitasnya -menikmati tubuh Baekhyun- di atas sofa kantornya.

"Ngghhh Chanhh kau harus segera meeting." dengan terbata-bata Baekhyun masih berusaha mengingatkan suaminya tentang meeting penting yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

Dengan sangat berat hati Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya pada nipple merah muda istrinya.

Cpkkh!

Mata keduanya sekarang bertemu, Chanyeol membalas tatapan sayu dari Baekhyun di bawah kungkungannya, demi Tuhan, istrinya begitu menggiurkan saat ini. Wajah cantik Baekhyun, bibir tipis merah mudanya yang terbuka, dada sintalnya yang terekspos di depan mata Chanyeol juga tatapan sayu itu...

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, kalau saja rapat tidak akan dimulai sebentar lagi, ia pasti sudah menghabisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Argh!" Chanyeol menyerah, ia bangkit dari posisinya.

Baekhyun terduduk di sofa, merapihkan blouse nya yang di porak porandakan oleh Chanyeol. Lalu ia menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya terlihat kesal sekarang. Sungguh ia merasa tidak enak menolak keinginan suaminya, memang melayani suami adalah kewajiban seorang istri. Tapi Baekhyun pikir sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat, Chanyeol seorang direktur utama di perusahaan ini, ia sangat berperan penting dalam meeting kali ini. Maka dari itu Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terbawa hasratnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Cha-"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, tapi suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi niatnya.

"Masuk." tegas Chanyeol.

Pintu besar cokelat itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok sekretarisnya. Tiffany melangkah ke arah meja kerja Chanyeol dan berhenti di depannya. "Presdir, rapat akan di mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Seluruh rekan sudah menunggu anda di ruang meeting."

Chanyeol menyiapkan berkas yang Baekhyun antar lalu menyerahkannya pada Tiffany, "ini berkas yang akan di bahas saat meeting, Tiffany-sshi. Saya akan segera kesana."

"Baik Presdir, saya permisi." Setelah tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol, Tiffany membungkuk sopan kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan. Menyisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali berdua di dalam ruangan besar itu.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut, membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, "Aku akan menunggu disini sampai meetingmu selesai, sayang."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, akhirnya ia mengalah. Tak enak hati dengan suaminya.

Awalnya Chanyeol terlihat antusias mendengar Baekhyun akan menunggunya di kantor, tapi tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya kembali datar. "Lupakan. Kau harus menjemput anak-anak di rumah Kyungsoo. Kasihan mereka."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia melirik satu kotak besar di atas meja depan sofa, berisi red velvet cupcake yang pagi ini ia buat dan berniat menyerahkannya untuk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol benar, ia harus menjemput anak-anaknya.

"Tapi aku rasa Kyungsoo tidak akan keberatan jika anak-anak bermain disana, mereka pasti bermain dengan Taeoh. Kita bisa menjemput mereka bersama. Aku akan mengabari Taehyung untuk mampir ke rumah Kyungsoo setelah pulang sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir, ia berdiri menghadap Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Kau yakin akan menungguku sendirian disini?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ia memainkan dasi Chanyeol. "Aku rasa kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda setelah meetingmu selesai." Kemudian ia mendongak, menampilkan ekspresi menggodanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Oh sial!"

Chanyeol tidak akan tahan jika Baekhyun sudah menggodanya, buktinya sekarang ia sudah merengkuh erat pinggang Baekhyun dan meraup bibir tipis itu dengan sangat rakus.

Cpkhh cpkhh

Mulut keduanya terbuka, lidah mereka berperang satu sama lain, saling melilit dan menghisap. Saliva mereka sudah menyatu, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, begitu juga Baekhyun. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus memagut bibir Baekhyun, ia melumat serta menghisap dengan kuat bibir itu. Sampai suara kecipak dari pagutan panas mereka terdengar di ruangan itu.

Cpkkhh cpkkhh cpkh

"Mmmhhh.." Baekhyun kembali memperingati Chanyeol.

Cpkhh!

Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan menghisap kuat lidah Baekhyun. Ia kembali harus menahan nafsunya.

Mulut Baekhyun masih terbuka karena nafasnya terengah, ada sedikit saliva disudut bibirnya. Percayalah, His husband is such a good kisser. Baekhyun selalu terlena oleh ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun kemudian ia mengecup dengan lembut sudut bibir itu. "Tunggu aku, aku janji meeting ini tidak akan lama."

* * *

Jesper dan Ziyu melangkah keluar kelas, jam sekolah mereka telah berakhir. Membuat murid kelas 2-A berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Umma!" Ziyu berseru sambil berlari memeluk Luhan, ibunya sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, hm?" Luhan berjongkok merapihkan rambut anaknya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hari ini Ziyu dapat nilai 100 saat pelajaran matematika Umma." ucap anak itu dengan tenang. "Jesper juga dapat 100! Kita pintar kan?"

Ziyu menarik lengan Jesper dan mengapitnya, keduanya menampilkan gigi rapihnya di depan Luhan.

Luhan memberikan kedua jempolnya untuk Jesper dan Ziyu. "Kalian keren!"

"Tentu Luhan Umma, Jesper kan anak Appa Chanyeol, pasti keren!" Jesper bergaya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum seolah ia adalah seorang model. Kenapa anak ini? Siapa yang mengajarkan Jesper jadi sangat percaya diri seperti ini? Ah.. Sudah pasti Chanyeol kan? Hahaha.

Dasar Chanyeol Junior, batin Luhan.

"Ziyu juga Ziyu juga! Ziyu anak Sehun Appa, Sehun Appa tidak kalah keren dari Chanyeol Appa, Ziyu juga keren." Ziyu menepuk-nepuk dadanya, meyakinkan Luhan dan Jesper kalau dirinya tak kalah keren dari Jesper.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pada anaknya. Memang benar suaminya tidak kalah keren dari Chanyeol. Tapi ia hanya mengakui hal itu di dalam hatinya, tidak di hadapan kedua bocah ini. Hahaha.

"Tidak tidak," Jesper meggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri di hadapan Ziyu, "yang keren itu Haowen Hyung, Ziyu tidak keren. Ziyu cantik seperti Luhan Umma."

"Umma, Ziyu tidak mau di bilang cantik. Ziyu keren kan Umma?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar pembicaraan kedua anak kecil di depannya, "kalian berdua keren, oke?"

"Luhan Hyung!"

Mereka bertiga menolehkan kepala, rupanya Kyungsoo yang memanggil Luhan. Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka, tangannya menggandeng tangan Taeoh dan Jackson di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Eoh? Kyungsoo-ah." Luhan melihat Jackson yang berada di gandengan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Baekhyun menitipkan anaknya lagi. "Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun tidak bisa menjemput anaknya, ia menitipkan Jackson dan Jesper padaku, ia harus mengantarkan berkas meeting untuk Chanyeol karena tertinggal di rumah."

Luhan menganggukan kepala, memang ia mendengar dari Sehun yang berangkat pagi-pagi sekali kalau ada meeting penting hari ini. Sehun adalah Wakil Direktur di perusahaan yang Chanyeol pimpin. Meeting hari ini adalah meeting penting dengan rekan kerja mereka, Kim Corp. Kalian menyadarinya? Yah, Kim Corp adalah perusahaan yang Kai pimpin, suami dari Kyungsoo, Ayah dari Kim Taeoh. Bukankah keluarga mereka terlihat begitu sempurna?

"Njess hyung!" Jackson berlari menuju hyungnya, melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dari tangannya. "Umma Kyungsoo bilang, kita akan main ke rumah Umma Kyungsoo."

"Benarkah?" Jesper bertanya pada Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo Umma, Ummaku tidak jemput ya?"

"Tidak Jesper, Baekhyun Umma sedang membantu Chanyeol Appa di kantor, tidak apa-apa kan Jesper dan Jackson pulang dengan Umma?" Kyungsoo mengusap lembut kepala Jesper, membuat Jesper mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Njess Hyung, ayo main sama Taeoh lagi. Taeoh punya robot transformer baru yang besaaaar sekali." Taeoh merentangkan tangannya, menunjukan seberapa besar mainan robot transformer yang baru saja di belikan oleh Ayahnya.

Mata Jesper membulat juga berbinar saat ini, "benarkah? Ayo Kyungsoo Umma, kita pulang sekarang." Jesper benar-benar tergiur dengan tawaran yang di berikan oleh Taeoh.

"Jesper mau main ke rumah Taeoh? Umma, Ziyu juga mau main ke rumah Taeoh." Ziyu menatap Luhan, mata bulat itu berbinar, persis dengan mata rusa ibunya.

"Oke kita main ke rumah Taeoh, tapi harus pulang sore nanti, karena Umma harus menjemput Haowen hyung. Mengerti?"

Ziyu tersenyum manis sembari memberikan gerakan hormat pada Ummanya, "Ne Umma."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang, aku harus memasak makan siang untuk mereka." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Yeay main ke rumah Taeoh!" Seru ketiga anak itu -Jesper, Ziyu dan Jackson- mereka berempat sudah berlarian ke arah lapangan parkir.

* * *

Taehyung menenteng sebuah ransel di tangannya, ia baru saja meminta izin ke kelas Jungkook kalau Jungkook tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran sampai akhir karena sakit. Karena jam pelajaran sebentar lagi selesai, ia juga meminta izin untuk mengantarkan Jungkook pulang, dan di izinkan oleh Wali Kelasnya. Wow, bukankah Taehyung terlihat terlalu baik dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya? Bahkan ketua klub basket yang terkenal cuek ini berniat mengantar Jungkook pulang? Lihat saja apa yang akan siswi-siswi di sekolah ini bicarakan setelah ini. Tidak penting menurut Taehyung.

"Ini tasmu." Taehyung meletakkan ransel milik Jungkook di sisi ranjang, membuat Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Te-terimakasih."

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada guru di kelasmu, kau bisa istirahat disini atau pulang ke rumah." Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook, ia baru memperhatikan penampilan pria yang ada di hadapannya. Jungkook terlihat seperti seorang... Ah sudahlah.

"Aku pulang saja sunbae.." Jungkook baru saja ingin meraih ranselnya dan turun dari ranjang jika saja Taehyung tidak sedang berjongkok di di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sunbae?"

"Naik ke pundak ku." Perintah Taehyung.

"Ne?"

Taehyung berdecak, apa anak ini lambat dalam mencerna perkataan orang? "Aku bilang naik ke pundakku, Jeon Jungkook. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai depan gerbang."

Jungkook tertegun pada posisinya, ia masih duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu mengenal orang yang ada di depannya ini, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang sedang berjongkok sambil memunggunyinya. Ia hanya pernah melihat orang ini keluar dari dalam ruangan kelas 2-A, dan sesekali melihatnya di lapangan basket kalau Jungkook ingin ke perpustakaan karena kalau ia ingin ke perpustakaan, ia harus melewati koridor yang langsung terhubung ke lapangan.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kakiku masih bisa digunakan sunbae."

Taehyung terdiam, ia di tolak? Ia baru saja di tolak? Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menolak perkataannya kecuali ibunya sendiri jika Taehyung sedang berulah.

Baiklah, Taehyung tidak akan memaksa, toh justru bagus jika Jungkook tidak mau ia gendong, ia tidak perlu repot-repot meminta di pijit punggungnya oleh ibunya nanti. "Baik kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa? Tidak-"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Taehyung segera menyambar ransel Jungkook dan beranjak keluar ruangan agar tidak ada lagi penolakan yang di lontarkan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak suka di tolak. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak suka di bantah. Persis sekali dengan sifat ayahnya -Chanyeol-

Lalu disini lah mereka, di lapangan parkir sekolahnya. Taehyung sedang menyiapkan motornya untuk membawa Jungkook pulang. "Maaf aku mengantarmu pakai motor, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat. Tidak perduli itu motor ataupun mobil, yang Jungkook pikirkan saat ini adalah orang yang tidak ia kenal sedang bersikap baik padanya. Teman sekelasnya saja bahkan tidak sudi untuk sekedar meminjamkannya bolpoin, ia duduk seorang diri di kelasnya, berdiam diri di perpustakaan ditemani oleh buku-buku tebal yang menurut teman-teman nya adalah benda untuk memukul seekor anjing liar. Ia hanya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya murni berwajah satu, maksudku, tidak bermuka dua seperti teman di kelasnya yang hanya bersikap baik jika ingin mencontek pada Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah naik di atas motor Taehyung sekarang, ia duduk hampir di ujung jok, memberi jarak di atas motor agar tubuhnya tidak bersentuhan dengan Taehyung.

"Kau masih pusing?" Taehyung bertanya dari balik helm nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Jungkook, ketika ia sadar kalau Jungkook duduk dengan sangat jauh dan sangat terlihat menghindarinya, Taehyung berdecak. "Kau ingin jatuh dari motor?"

"Ne?"

Dasar tulalit. Pikir Taehyung.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Jungkook, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan membuat tangan Jungkook melingkari perutnya. Jungkook tersentak, ia ingin menarik tangannya namun sekali lagi Taehyung menahannya.

"Aku tidak ingin niat baikku berubah jadi suatu masalah kalau nanti kau terjatuh dari motorku di perjalanan pulang. Senderkan saja kepalamu di pundakku, aku tahu kau masih merasakan pusing."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Jungkook tertegun. Benar ia memang masih merasa pusing sedikit, tapi sikap orang di depannya ini semakin membuatnya pusing dan membuat Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya.

Setelah Taehyung menancapkan gasnya, Jungkook mengikuti kata-kata Taehyung, menyender di pundaknya. Pundak seseorang yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

* * *

"Tunggu Ziyu, Jespiderman akan menyelamatkanmu!" Jesper berseru di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim, ia sedang bermain dengan miniatur Spiderman milik Taeoh bersama dengan Ziyu, Jackson dan Taeoh.

Kini mereka sudah ada di rumah Kyungsoo, anak-anak ini begitu semangat dan senang ketika mereka sampai, karena sudah cukup lama juga mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bermain seperti sekarang ini semenjak mereka sudah masuk sekolah. Kyungsoo dan Luhan paham kalau anak-anak mereka sedang melepas rindunya masing-masing dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Kalahkan Batmanjack dulu kalau ingin menyelamatkannya Jespiderman." itu suara Jackson, seperti biasa, ia memerankan karakter favoritenya di rumah. Batman.

"Tunggu dulu!" sergah Ziyu. "Bukankah seharusnya lawan Batman adalah Superman? Kenapa lawan Batman sekarang Spiderman?"

Jesper, Jackson dan Taeoh berhenti bermain, mereka menatap heran ke arah Ziyu.

"Maksudnya apa Ziyu Hyung?" tanya Taeoh.

"Kalian tidak tahu film Batman vs Superman ya?" ketiganya menggeleng.

"Filmnya seru! Batman melawan Superman, bukan melawan Spiderman seperti Jesper. Lalu nanti ada wonder woman juga, mereka akan melawan monster yanga sangaaat besar!" Ziyu menjelaskan kepada temannya.

"Benarkah Ziyu Hyung?"

"Hyung sudah nonton film itu?"

"Dimana filmnya Ziyu?"

Ketiga anak itu mulai tertarik dengan cerita Ziyu, mainannya mereka tinggalkan begitu saja karena sekarang mereka sedang mendengarkan cerita dari Ziyu.

"Taeoh juga mau nonton, Ziyu hyung menonton dimana?"

Ziyu nampak berfikir, "Aku menonton di rumah dengan Haowen hyung, Umma dan Appa. Sehun Appa memiliki kaset dvd nya."

"Taeoh, Kai Appa punya dvd film itu tidak?" Jesper bertanya pada Taeoh, ia tidak tahan untuk menahan rasa penasarannya dengan film yang Ziyu ceritakan.

"Taeoh tidak tahu, Taeoh mau tanya Umma dulu." Taeoh bangkit dari duduknya, ia berlari mencari Ummanya. "Umma! Umma!"

"Iya sayang, Umma disini." Taeoh mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari dapur jadi ia segera berlari kesana.

"Umma!" Panggil Taeoh setelah ia sudah sampai di dapur. Menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak bersama Luhan.

"Jangan lari, nanti Taeoh jatuh." Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya, ia memindahkan masakannya ke sebuah piring besar.

Taeoh menarik-narik baju Ummanya karena ia belum mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Umma~ Taeoh mau bertanya." rengeknya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menyerah. Ia tidak bisa mendengar rengekan Taeoh. "Ada apa Taeoh?" Kyungsoo berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Appa punya dvd Superman vs Batman tidak?" tanya anak itu, ia terbalik mengucapkan nama filmnya. Hahaha

"Film apa?" Kyungsoo sepertinya pernah melihat judul film itu di koleksi kaset milik Kai.

Luhan menoleh, sepertinya Ziyu menceritakan film yang baru anaknya tonton dengan Sehun kemarin, Ziyu pasti membuat mereka semua penasaran.

"Batman vs Superman maksud Taeoh? Ziyu bercerita ya?"sahut Luhan.

"Ne! Umma~ Taeoh mau nonton film itu, ayo cari di kotak dvd punya Appa~" Taeoh kembali merengek pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi masakan Umma belum selesai sayang." Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan rengekan anaknya dengan lembut.

"Carikan dulu Kyungsoo, makanan sudah selesai, aku akan menatanya di meja." Luhan menyahut.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berdiri, kembali menyerah dengan rengekan Taeoh. "Baiklah, ayo Umma carikan film Batman vs Superman."

"Yeay! Umma Taeoh itu Umma yang paling imut." Taeoh berseru dengan sangat senang.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkejut kemudian Kyungsoo memukul pelan pundak Luhan yang terkikik meledeknya. Luhan tahu sejak dulu Kyungsoo sangat anti di bilang imut. "Umma tidak imut Taeoh, siapa yang mengajari Taeoh berkata begitu?"

"Appa." Jawab Taeoh dengan polosnya.

Astaga. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia bersumpah ketika Kai pulang dari kantornya, ia akan mencubiti lengan Kai sampai biru.

* * *

Film Batman vs Superman tengah di putar di layar televisi berukuran besar ruang tv rumah keluarga Kim. Setelah selesai dengan makan siangnya, keempat anak itu tengah serius menonton, meskipun belum terlalu mengerti dengan alur cerita sesungguhnya, tapi mereka menonton tanpa berkedip seolah paham apa jalan cerita film itu, yang mereka tahu dan pahami adalah adegan bertarung di film itu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi camilan dan empat gelas susu. "Anak-anak, lihat, Luhan Umma punya susu untuk kalian."

Ziyu yang menoleh duluan, wajahnya berseri melihat satu gelas susu cokelat dan camilan. "Susu cokelat!"

Luhan memberikan satu gelas susu cokelat pada Ziyu, lalu meletakkan nampan yang mereka bawa di atas meja. Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihat Jesper, Jackson dan Taeoh yang tertidur di atas karpet tebal ruang tv. Bukankah tadi mereka yang paling antusias ingin menonton?

"Mereka tidur daritadi Umma, padahal Batman dan Superman nya sedang bertarung." jelas Ziyu setelah susunya habis.

"Dasar anak-anak ini, mereka kekenyangan dan kelelahan sepertinya." Kyungsoo membenarkan letak ketiga anak yang sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi masing-masing itu.

"Biarkan mereka istirahat, sampai Baekhyun menjemput, sepertinya mereka mengantuk sekali." sahut Luhan sembari meletakkan kembali gelas Ziyu ke atas meja.

"Aku akan mengambilkan mereka bantal dan selimut." Kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari sana saat ia mendengar suara dari Ziyu.

"Kyungsoo Umma, ayo Ziyu bantu." Ziyu menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamar untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut.

Ziyu memang anak yang rajin dan paling terlihat agak pendiam daripada yang lainnya. Ia benar-benar mengikuti sifat Luhan, cerdas, murah senyum, manis, dan rajin. Luhan tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sekarang sedang menyelimuti ketiga adik kecilnya sementara Kyungsoo meletakkan bantal untuk kepala mereka, Ziyu adalah yang tertua di antara mereka meskipun bulan lahir Ziyu dan Jesper hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja.

Luhan menghampiri Ziyu yang terlihat menguap, sepertinya anaknya juga mengantuk. "Ziyu ingin tidur?"

Ziyu mengucek-ngucek matanya, "Tapi di temani Umma." Meskipun Ziyu terlihat paling dewasa diantara ketiga anak yang sudah tertidur duluan disana, tapi Ziyu tetaplah Ziyu, bayi Luhan yang manis.

"Tapi Umma harus menjemput Haowen Hyung, Ziyu tidur sendiri dulu tidak apa-apa kan? Ada adik-adik Ziyu yang menemani disini." Luhan mengusap dengan sayang rambut anaknya, ia begitu menyayangi anak keduanya dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tv setelah meletakkan nampan dan camilan yang tidak jadi anak mereka minum. "Ziyu mau tidak tidur di temani Kyungsoo Umma?"

Ziyu mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, anak itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah tidurlah, Umma harus berangkat menjemput Haowen hyung. Nanti Umma akan kesini lagi. Tidur yang nyenyak anak Umma." Luhan mengecupi wajah Ziyu lalu berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo untuk menjemput anak pertamanya.

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dari ruang meeting dengan tergesa-gesa, meeting selesai dengan agak lambat. Pikirannya terus bercabang, antara Baekhyun dan proyek kerjasamanya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepala, rupanya Kai dan Sehun yang memanggil. Keduanya menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depan lift.

"Ayo kita minum kopi." ajak Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf kawan, tapi aku harus ke ruanganku sekarang." Chanyeol menolak ajakan sahabatnya karena yah kalian sudah tahu alasannya, ada sang kekasih yang menunggunya sejak siang disana.

Sehun berdecih, "Presdir Park tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan sahabat lamanya rupanya."

Chanyeol dan Kai terkekeh, Chanyeol mengendurkan dasinya. "Yah Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan jika Luhan sedang menunggu di ruanganmu dengan memakai kemeja yang tipis?"

Sehun mengusap dagunya, "tentu saja aku akan cepat-cepat kesana, hal seperti itu sangat jarang terjadi."

"Tunggu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Kai menyahut duluan, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan curiga. "Baekhyun ada di ruanganmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum licik sambil menggedikkan bahu. "Tidakkah kau lihat aku sudah mengendurkan dasiku?"

"Hahaha sial." Kai meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol, "Baiklah kami tidak memaksa, sampai bertemu di rumahku."

Kai sudah paham kalau Baekhyun ada di kantor Chanyeol, berarti anak-anak mereka sekarang ada di rumahnya bersama Kyungsoo, hal itu sudah sering terjadi. Hahaha.

Akhirnya Kai dan Sehun berlalu menuju kafe, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar bertemu istrinya.

Pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol masuk bersama dengan karyawannya.

"Selamat sore Presdir Park." Sapa salah satu karyawannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Selamat sore... Eum..." Kata-katanya tertahan, ia tidak tahu siapa nama karyawan yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi Chanyeol adalah direktur utama di perusahaan ini, ia tidak mungkin menghafal satu persatu seluruh karyawannya di perusahaan besar ini.

"Namaku Moon Gayoung, Tuan Park." Ucap wanita itu dengan senyumnya.

"Ah..." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne Moon Gayoung-sshi." ia tersenyum singkat.

Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan karyawan wanita itu dalam diam, membuat wanita itu salah tingkah.

Cantik. Tapi tidak secantik Baekhyun. Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Lift berdenting lalu pintunya terbuka. Chanyeol mengalihkan kembali pandangannya. Sudah waktunya wanita itu turun rupanya.

"Saya permisi, Tuan Park." Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Eum."

* * *

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya, ia masuk lalu tertegun melihat Baekhyun tengah tertidur di sofa. Baekhyun pasti sangat bosan menunggu begitu lamanya.

Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun yang terpejam. Ia mengecup lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun. Lalu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Baek.."

Baekhyun belum membuka matanya, ia hanya menggumam tidak jelas membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia jadi ingat masa lalunya bersama Baekhyun saat mereka masih pacaran, Baekhyun si beruang kutub. Itu adalah julukan pertama yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun saat mereka tengah camping dari acara di sekolah mereka. Saat itu semua anggota osis sibuk mencari kayu bakar untuk acara puncak saat malam, tapi Baekhyun tidak kunjung bangun dan terlelap sampai acara di mulai. Alhasil Baekhyun di beri hukuman oleh Suho selaku ketua osis untuk mencium Chanyeol di depan banyak orang. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dan berkesan bagi keduanya.

Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun, bibir yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Bibir Baekhyun adalah narkoba baginya, tidak ada hari dimana Chanyeol tidak mengecup bibir itu.

Baekhyun melenguh, matanya terbuka perlahan, ia memandang wajah Chanyeol di hadapannya. "Meetingmu sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sudah tidak ada pekerjaan yang menunggu Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kemarilah." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sembari menarik kemeja Chanyeol, ia menyatukan bibir mereka. Bibir tebal Chanyeol dan bibir tipis Baekhyun bertemu kembali. Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol, bibir kenyal dan tebal yang selalu menjadi permen kesukaannya.

Jika Jesper dan Jackson memiliki permen yogurt marsmallow kesukaan mereka yang harus mereka emut, Baekhyun tidak butuh permen itu, ia hanya suka bibir tebal dan kenyal milik Chanyeol yang seperti permen, jika Baekhyun memintanya, maka dengan senang hati Chanyeol pasti akan memberikannya.

Chanyeol sudah menindih Baekhyun di atas sofa, kepalanya ia miringkan untuk menyesap lebih dalam bibir manis Baekhyun. Ia meraup, melumat dan menghisap bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat rakus.

"Mmmhh.." Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanyeol. Jas hitam suaminya sudah terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi mereka untuk melakukan hal yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

Chanyeol melepaskan satu persatu kancing blouse tipis berwarna putih yang Baekhyun kenakan, ketika satu persatu kancing blouse itu ia buka, saat itu juga tubuh putih lembut Baekhyun terekspos di depan matanya, Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk menjilati dan mengecupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Memberi tanda kepemilikan di seluruh tubuh lelaki mungilnya. Setelah kancing blouse itu terbuka seluruhnya, Chanyeol melemparnya entah kemana, dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pagutan panas bibir mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun di bawahnya, Baekhyun sungguh terlihat sangat sexy saat ini. Ia tidak sabar mendengar desahan sexy Baekhyun keluar dari bibir manis tipis itu. Chanyeol mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang berakhir di dagu, kemudian turun ke rahang tegas Baekhyun, ketika bibirnya sampai di sekitar leher jenjang istrinya, kecupannya berganti menjadi sebuah hisapan, gigitan kecil dan juga jilatan.

"Eunggghhhh..." Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya, memberi akses pada Chanyeol untuk mempermudah aktifitasnya.

Tangan Chanyeol tidak diam, satu tangannya memainkan puting merah muda Baekhyun yang menegang, membuat lenguhan Baekhyun semakin keras terdengar. Setelah puas dengan tanda kepemilikan yang ia buat di leher dan sekitar pundak Baekhyun, bibir Chanyeol turun ke dadanya, menghampiri puting merah muda yang sudah tegang saat ia mainkan.

Chanyeol meraup dengan lahap dada sintal Baekhyun, ia mengemut, menijilat juga menggigit pelan benda favoritenya.

"Nghhh Chanhh.." Baekhyun meremas serta menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk lebih dan lebih lagi melakukan hal yang terasa nikmat itu di dadanya. Namun hal itu berakhir karena setelah Chanyeol menggoda putingnya dengan memutar-mutar lidahnya di sekitar sana, Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya.

Ia melepas celana jeans denim yang Baekhyun gunakan bersamaan dengan celana dalam Baekhyun, membuat penis kecil lelaki mungilnya yang ternyata sudah berdiri tegak terbebas. Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Chan." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya mereka melakukan adegan intim ini, tapi Baekhyun masih saja merasa malu jika Chanyeol menatapnya disaat ia telanjang bulat seperti ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "entah sudah berapa kali aku melihat dan menikmati tubuhmu, kenapa masih saja malu sayang?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu saat ia melihat Chanyeol melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Tubuh atletis Chanyeol sangat sexy, demi Tuhan suaminya sangat sexy dan hanya dialah yang boleh menyentuh tubuh itu. Tangan Baekhyun tergerak mengelus abs Chanyeol, ia sangat menyukai ini.

"Chan, aku ingin di atas.." Baekhyun memohon dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya, "uke on top?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak sekarang sayang, kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat kali ini karena anak-anak sudah menunggu cukup lama di rumah Kai."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, lakukan dengan cepat sekarang Chan."

Setelah mendapat perintah dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melicinkan penisnya dengan air liurnya sendiri, hal alternatif karena tidak ada pelumas saat ini agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu merasakan sakit saat ia masuki. Chanyeol mulai memasuki lubang hangat Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, ia biarkan Baekhyun mencakar punggungnya.

"Ahhhh..."

"Arghh!"

Penis besar Chanyeol berhasil tertanam seluruhnya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Ia meraup kembali bibir tipis Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa perih yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini karena Chanyeol sudah mulai bergerak di bawah sana.

"Mmhhh mmhhh ngghhhh..." Baekhyun meracau di sela-sela ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan.

Awalnya Chanyeol bergerak dengan lembut, tapi mengingat mereka harus menyelesaikan permainan mereka dengan cepat saat ini, Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya di lubang sempit Baekhyun saat ia rasa Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman dengan gerakannya.

"Angghhh Chanyeol-ahh ahh.." Ciuman mereka terlepas, menyisahkan liur di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap dengan lembut liur itu, kemudian ia merunduk kembali meraup dada sintal Baekhyun yang menggoda, dengan tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang masih terus menyatu dan Chanyeol bergerak dengan sangat cepat, Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol mulai menyesap dengan kuat putingnya.

"Ngghhh chanhhh..." Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat tiada tara yang ia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang terus menumbuk prostatnya dibawah sana, dan Chanyeol yang melumat putingnya dengan mulutnya yang hangat.

Chanyeol merasakan penisnya berkedut di dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun, ia merasakan akan orgasme sebentar lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan ini, akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dari dada Baekhyun, ia memposisikan kedua kaki Baekhyun di kedua pundaknya agar ia bisa membobol lubang anal Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi.

"Ahhh ahhh Chan aku.." Baekhyun meracau kala matanya terpejam dengan erat.

"Tunggu aku sayang argh!" Chanyeol meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun, ia juga sudah tidak tahan untuk menumpahkan benih cintanya di dalam diri Baekhyun.

Saat empat hentakan terakhir, Chanyeol menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dalam diri Baekhyun, dengan tangan mereka yang bertaut, keduanya orgasme bersamaan, Baekhyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Chanyeol sambil merasakan cairan Chanyeol memenuhi dirinya.

Keduanya bertatapan, menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing melalui manik hitam mata mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Dada keduanya naik turun untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Chanyeol menyingkap rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya kemudian ia merunduk mengecup cukup lama kening Baekhyun, ini adalah caranya menyampaikan perasaannya, menyampaikan betapa sayang dan cintanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, juga betapa berharganya Baekhyun untuknya.

"Terimakasih sudah terlahir untukku, Baekhyun."

* * *

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, Kyungsoo melangkah melihat intercome, ternyata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah datang.

"Masuklah, Jesper dan Jackson baru saja selesai mandi." ucapnya pada dua sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu." Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo sembari memberikan kotak berisi cupcake yang ia bawa tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, aku senang melihat Taeoh sangat aktif karena ada teman-temannya datang." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Dimana mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Anak-anakmu ada di halaman belakang bersama Kai, Sehun dan Luhan hyung. Kalian kesana saja duluan, aku akan menata kue ini dulu."

* * *

"Halo anak-anak, Chanyeol Appa datang!" seru Chanyeol saat ia sampai di halaman belakang.

Jesper dan Jackson menoleh duluan, wajah mereka berseri melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma! Appa!" Jesper dan Jackson berlari menubruk kaki tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat keduanya, Jesper ia gendong dengan tangan kirinya sementara Jackson ia gendong dengan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan, Kai dan Sehun yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Ey nyonya Park terlihat bersinar sekali sore ini." goda Luhan.

Baekhyun refleks memegang pipinya, "Bersinar? Aku belum mencuci mukaku, Hyung."

Ketiganya tertawa, berapa umur Baekhyun? Ia masih saja tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Otakmu blank ya setelah di bobol Chanyeol sore ini?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memukul dengan keras pundak Kai, "Bodoh!"

"Berapa ronde yang kalian lakukan? Lima? Enam? Sepuluh?" Sehun menyahut disamping Luhan.

"Yah bodoh diam kau! Luhan Hyung tolong bekap mulit suamimu itu."

Luhan terkekeh, "Jangan begitu Sehun, itu rahasia mereka."

"Aku hanya bercanda istriku yang cantik." Sehun mencolek dagu Luhan dengan genit, membuat Kai dan Baekhyun mendengus.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan nampan berisi cupcake yang tadi Baekhyun berikan, ia menaruh nampan itu di meja depan kursi teman-temannya yang sedang duduk. "Anak-anak, Kyungsoo Umma punya cupcake, kalian mau tidak?"

"Mau!" Mereka semua berlarian menuju Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Mereka mengambil satu persatu cupcake untuk diri mereka masing-masing.

Kecuali Haowen, anak sulung Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan yang berjalan tenang menuju Ayahnya dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. "Appa, aku tidak mengerti soal ini. Bantu aku." ucap anak itu.

"Kemarilah." Sehun menepuk pahanya, bermaksud ingin memangku putranya. Namun Haowen mencibir.

"Appa pikir aku Ziyu yang masih bergelendot manja di paha Appa? Tidak mau." tolak Haowen.

Sehun tercengang dibuatnya, ia menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang terkikik melihat sikap Hawoen yang cuek dan dingin, persis seperti Ayahnya. "Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seolah-olah Haowen sama seperti Ziyu? Ini Haowen sayang, anak pertamamu yang sudah SMP, bukan Ziyu yang masih kecil. Kalau Ziyu sudah pasti akan langsung bergelendot padamu, tapi Haowen tidak akan begitu.."

Haowen menganggukan kepala, "Nah Appa harus dengar itu."

Sehun menepuk keningnya, "Baiklah Appa salah, mana yang tidak kau mengerti, hm?"

"Ini Appa."

Sementara Haowen sedang mendengar penjelasan Appanya dengan serius, Jesper diam-diam memperhatikan Haowen sembari memakan cupcakenya.

"Umma, Haowen Hyung tampan ya? Seperti Sehun Appa." Jesper berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak atas ucapan anaknya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan tatapan mata Jesper, anaknya sedang memperhatikan Haowen. Astaga, lelucon apa ini? Hahaha.

"Umma! Appa!" itu suara Jackson. Ia datang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membawa sebuah buku gambar di tangannya.

Chanyeol berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jackson. "Apa itu Njack?"

Jackson membuka buku gambarnya, ia memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya di sekolah hari ini pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Tadi Njack ada tugas menggambar, Njack menggambar Appa, Umma, Njess hyung, Phiyung dan adik bayi."

"Adik bayi?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Adik bayi siapa itu Njack?"

"Adik bayi Appa! Adik Njack! Njack mau punya adik bayi seperti Daeul hyung. Kata Iren Seonsaengnim, Appa dan Umma pasti memberikan adik bayi untuk Njack kalau Njack minta. Iya kan Appa?"

Baekhyun tersedak minumannya mendengar kata-kata Jackson, Jesper refleks mengusap-usap dada ibunya. "Umma sakit? Kenapa Umma tiba-tiba batuk?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Tidak Njess, Umma tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol, memperingati suaminya untuk tidak menjawab yang aneh-aneh pada anaknya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ini kesempatan bagus untuknya, lalu ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Jackson dari belakang. "Njack mau punya adik bayi?" tanyanya pada Jackson, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun.

"Eum! Njack mau punya adik bayi yang lucu."

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam Njack harus tidur sendiri tanpa di temani Umma dulu."

Jackson membulatkan matanya, sepertinya ia tidak terima dengan perintah Appanya. "Apa? Tidak mau! Njack mau tidur sama Umma dulu."

Chanyeol awas kau berani macam-macam. Geram Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Kalau Umma tidur sama Njack, nanti Appa tidak bisa membuat adik untuk Njack. Jadi Umma tidur sama Appa dulu." Rayu Chanyeol pada anaknya.

"Memang kalau buat adik Appa harus tidur yang lama dengan Umma?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat Jackson menghela nafasnya dengan imut, "Yasudah Njack langsung tidur dengan Njess hyung saja. Tapi Appa dan Umma harus memberikan Njack adik yang lucu!"

"Appa janji, Appa akan berusaha membuat adik yang lucu untuk Njack." Jari keduanya bertauan membuat sebuah pingky promise.

Jesper buru-buru turun dari pangkuan Ummanya. "Njess juga, Njess juga mau adik bayi yang lucu! Appa juga harus janji sama Njess!" serunya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya, ia menang kali ini dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah itu. Hahaha.

TBC.

HAI!:)

Maaf ya update kali ini agak lambat, yah walaupun ga sampe sebulanan sih hehe

Gimana chapter kali ini? Kalian suka?

Maaf kalau nc nya ga ngefeel

Oh iya, sedih ya author ff yaoi banyak yg vakum:(

Padahal ff yaoi udah jarang, apalagi chanbaek, udah susah nemuinnya:(

Aku paham sih kenapa mereka berhenti nulis ff, kebanyakan yahhh ada aja orang orang yg nyasar, sama terlalu banyak silent readers.

Lin juga sempet berfikir buat berhenti ngelanjutin ff ff aku, kenapa? Kalian tahu alasannya:)

Selain sibuk kerja, juga sebagai author aku ga merasa di hargai dengan kalian yg jadi silent readers.

Bukannya alay atau apa, tapi kalian pasti ngerti lah maksudnya, apa salahnya menghargai seseorang lewat mereview karyanya?

Padahal dengan adanya review dari kalian itu bikin aku dan author author yang lain semangat buat ngelanjut cerita ini, emang buat siapa sih kita nulis?

Buat berbagi cerita sama kalian kan? Kalian baca kan? Bikin ff itu ga gampang:')

Apa susahnya sih kalian kirim feedback buat kita?:')

Kebanyakan ngomong ya? Udah deh, intinya sedih aja gitu viewers bejibun tapi review nya bisa ke itung jari.

SO

LANJUT ATAU BERHENTI SAMPAI DI CHAPTER INI?

REVIEW JUSEYO!

THANKS.

Lin Shouta


	4. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

Hai gengs tersayang, apa kabar? Maafkan aku hiatus beberapa lama ini:')

Aku udah bilang sebelumnya, kalau ga ada kemajuan yang mereview ff aku, aku bakal Stop semua ff chanbaek aku.

Aku minta maaf buat kalian yang nunggu, makasih juga udah mau baca cerita aku. Untuk silent readers yang entah dimanapun sekarang, makasih juga udah baca ff ecek ecek ini.

Kalian tahu alasan aku hiatus, kalian paham kenapa author ff chanbaek banyak yang hiatus.

Jadi disini aku mau minta pengertiannya. Kalau mau di lanjut, please review.

Ga muluk muluk kok.

Aku bakal kasih preview chapter selanjutnya. Kalau banyak yang minat bakal aku lanjut.

 **DAN**

 **AKU BAKAL LANJUT NULIS FF KALAU REVIEW DI TIAP CHAPTER FF INI:**

 **1\. PARK FAMILY MINI DIARY = MINIMAL 40 REVIEW PER CHAPTER**

 **2\. PRICKED = MINIMAL 40 REVIEW PER CHAPTER**

 **jadi bagi kalian yang mau baca ff Lin, baca kata kata aku di atas. Aku bakal lanjut nulis kalau kedua ff aku di atas udah ga terlalu banyak silent readers dan jika masih banyak yang minati. Jadi jangan lupa baca dan review PRICKED juga ya.**

 **THANKS.**

 **Lin Shouta.**

.

.

Preview Next Chapter :

"Phiyung! Phiyung! Njes sakit perut!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung ke kamar mandi?!"

"Jadi Hyung harus temani Njes buang air di dalam kamar mandi seperti Umma?!"

"Phiyung Njes tidak tahan, rasanya sudah di ujung! Ayo!"

.

"Kau tidur di luar. Aku ingin tidur sendiri."

"Jangan kekanakan Baek."

"Ya, aku memang selalu kekanakan. Bahkan ketika aku sudah memiliki tiga anak. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu cari saja wanita dewasa diluar sana yang sepadan denganmu."

"Baekhyun berhenti—"

"Ya aku kekanakan dan sampai saat ini masih seperti itu, aku tidak berguna lagi untukmu bahkan aku belum hamil anak yang kau inginkan. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh mencari wanita diluar sana. Asalkan kau ceraikan aku dulu."

"AKU BILANG CUKUP BAEKHYUN!"

"Hiks..."

.

GIMANA? LANJUT GA? JANGAN LUPA KATA-KATA LIN DI ATAS YAAA

KUTUNGGU RESPON KALIAN^^

LOVE YOU

SARANGHAE~

LIN


	5. Lovey Dovey Day!

**HAI!:)**

 **AKU KEMBALI:)**

 **MAAF UDAH BIKIN MENUNGGU LAMA /BOW/**

 **MAU CUAP CUAP SEBENTAR BOLEH YA?:)**

 **HM...**

 **AKU UDAH BACA SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN:)**

 **MAKASIH YAAAA ATAS SEMUA DUKUNGANNYA^^ SENENG BANGET^^**

 **DAN ADA SALAH SATU KOMENTAR YANG BUAT LIN NGERASA GA ENAK.**

 **BEGINI... AKU TAU KOK CERITA AKU INI EMANG BOBROK, JELEK, GA MENARIK, RECEH, YAH BANYAK LAH POKOKNYA YG MENURUT KAMU (ORANG YG MENULIS REVIEW SEPERTI ITU)**

 **LIN JUGA AKUIN CERITA INI GA MENARIK, KARENA SAYA JUGA MASIH BELAJAR:)**

 **TAPI... AKU TETEP MENGHARGAI KALIAN, TERMASUK 'KAMU' DENGAN TERUS NGELANJUT CERITA INI:)**

 **AKU FIKIR GA ADA SALAH NYA SEORANG AUTHOR MEMINTA READERS NYA UNTUK MEREVIEW SAAT KALIAN SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA CERITA YANG MEREKA BUAT.**

 **SO? APAKAH DENGAN AKU MINTA SEDIKIT REVIEW DAN PENDAPAT KALIAN TENTANG FF AKU INI ADALAH HAL YG SALAH?:)**

 **KALAU MEMANG MENURUT KAMU AKU GA PANTES DAPETIN ITU, KENAPA KAMU BACA CERITA AKU? AKU UDAH BILANG SEJAK AWAL KALAU GA SUKA SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK:)**

 **KAMI PARA AUTHOR HANYA INGIN MERASA DIHARGAI DENGAN ADANYA REVIEW DARI KALIAN, DENGAN BEGITU AKU BISA TAU DIMANA KURANGNYA DIRI AKU, APA KALIAN TERTARIK SAMA FF AKU INI ATAU GA?:)**

 **HANYA ITU YG AUTHOR DI SETIAP FF MINTA DARI PARA READERSNYA. BEGITU JUGA AKU:)**

 **BELAJARLAH MENGHARGAI SESEORANG JIKA INGIN DI HARGAI.**

 **KALIAN BACA FF INI SENANG, AKU DAPET REVIEW KALIAN JUGA SENANG:) CUMA ITU FEEDBACK NYA, GA MULUK2:)**

 **SEKALI LAGI LIN MAU UCAPIN MAKASIH BUAT YG MASIH SETIA NUNGGU LIN UPDATE, BUAT YG MASIH DUKUNG LIN. MAKASIH BANYAK^^ /flying kisseu/**

* * *

 **PARK FAMILY MINI DIARY**

 **Present _by. Lin Shouta_**

 **Main cast:**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast:**

 **\- Kim Taehyung as child**

 **\- Jesper as child**

 **\- Jackson as child**

 **Genre:**

 **Family life, Marriage life, Romance, Drama, MPREG!**

 **Rated:**

 **T/M (bisa berubah seiring dengan alur)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Cerita fiksi ini adalah dari pemikiran dan khayalan receh Lin. Do not copy-cat. Hargai kerja keras seseorang.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, FUJOSHI, LAKI X LAKI, M-PREG!**

 **Kalau kalian suka, silahkan di baca, jika tidak, silahkan tekan tombol back dari awal.**

 **Summary:**

 **Mini diary Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga Park. Mengurus seorang suami serta ketiga anak nya. Susah, sedih, senang mereka lewati bersama. Kehidupan keluarga yang sempurna dan begitu harmonis. Baekhyun bahagia memiliki mereka.**

 **Hope you like it! ^^**

 **Enjoy^^**

.

 **Lovey Dovey Day!**

.

.

.

Taehyung duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tv keluarga Park, bersama dengan adiknya yang duduk di lantai -Jesper dan Jackson- Jesper sedang duduk menyenderkan kepalanya pada sisi sofa, Jackson sedang tertidur dengan bantal minionnya ditemani satu botol susu di tangannya, sementara Taehyung sedang asik mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

Mereka bertiga bungkam, tidak ada yg bersuara, hanya suara tv yang terdengar, menayangkan film disney favorite kedua anak kecil yang tergelepar di lantai.

Taehyung melirik keadaan kedua adik laki-lakinya, Jesper masih setia menonton bahkan sesekali tersenyum melihat adegan lucu karakter disney itu, sementara Jackson sudah tidak fokus lagi pada tv, matanya terpejam namun enggan untuk terlelap.

Kalian bertanya dimana orang tua mereka? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengatakan pada Taehyung kalau mereka pergi menjenguk rekan kerja Chanyeol di rumah sakit, dan itu berarti Taehyung lagi-lagi harus menjaga kedua adiknya yang terkadang menjengkelkan ini.

"Njack?" Panggil Taehyung pada adiknya yang paling kecil.

Jackson tidak menyahut, ia mencondongkan tubuh kebawah untuk melihat keadaan Jackson. Rupanya adiknya sudah terlelap dengan masih memegang botol susu di tangannya meskpun sudah terkulai.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, itu berarti ia harus menggendong adiknya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sial. Sungut Taehyung dalam hati.

Taehyung meletakkan handphonenya di sofa, ia tergerak untuk menggendong Jackson ke kamarnya.

"Phiyung mau kemana?" Itu suara Jesper. Taehyung tahu betul anak itu pengecut, tidak berani jika ditinggal sendirian.

Taehyung sudah bersiap naik ke lantai atas dengan Jackson yang sudah ada di dalam gendongannya. "Hyung antar Jackson ke kamar dulu, Jesper tunggu hyung disini."

"Tidak!" Jesper memekik, "Njes takut." Jesper bangun mengejar Taehyung yang baru menaiki satu anak tangga, ia menarik ujung baju Taehyung sehingga kakaknya tertahan disana.

"Njes, lepaskan baju hyung, nanti kita jatuh bertiga."

Jesper menggelengkan kepalanya, "Njes takut."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, ia juga membenarkan posisi Jackson di dalam gendongannya, "Hyung ke atas sebentar menaruh Jackson di kamar, Njes tunggu di sofa sambil menonton film, sebentar lagi Spiderman akan dimulai, oke jagoan?"

Mata Taehyung bertemu dengan mata adiknya yang sudah ada genangan air di dalamnya, Taehyung berharap Jesper menuruti perkataannya dan anak itu akhirnya mengangguk.

Jesper kembali duduk di atas sofa, ia memeluk bantal minions yang tadi Jackson peluk. Jesper melirik ke arah pintu dan jendela, sudah malam, kenapa orang tuanya belum pulang juga?

Taehyung sudah sampai di kamar kedua adiknya, ia menidurkan Jackson di tempat tidur Batman miliknya, ketika ia sedang membenarkan posisi adiknya agar nyaman dalam tidurnya, ia mendengar teriakan Jesper dari bawah.

"Phiyung! Phiyung! Njes sakit perut!"

"Aish!" Taehyung mendengus, kenapa adiknya merepotkan sekali?! Ia bersumpah merindukan hidupnya yang tentram dulu saat ia masih menjadi anak satu-satunya di keluarga ini.

"Phiyung Njes tidak tahan lagi, Phiyung! Perut Njes sakit!"

"Aish ya ya tunggu sebentar!" Dengan terburu-buru Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh Jackson dan berlalu keluar kamar menghampiri Jesper yang sedang berdiri di ujung tangga memegangi perutnya.

"Apa yang sakit Njes?" Taehyung mengecek tubuh adiknya.

"Ini hyung perut Njes sakit.." Ucap anak itu dengan ekspresinya yang seperti orang kesakitan, ia memegangi perutnya.

"Ayo berbaring, hyung oleskan minyak angin ke perut Njes." Taehyung baru saja akan menarik tangan Jesper ke sofa lagi sebelum Jesper menarik tangannya.

Taehyung menatap heran ke arah adiknya, "bukan itu hyung, perut Njes sakit, Njes mau buang air besar."

Taehyung menganga, astaga apalagi ini?

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung ke kamar mandi?!"

Jesper menggeleng, ia sudah memegangi pantatnya, sepertinya ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Takut, biasanya kalau malam Umma temani Njes ke toilet."

"Jadi Hyung harus temani Njes buang air di dalam kamar mandi seperti Umma?!"

Jesper mengangguk, "Phiyung Njes tidak tahan, rasanya sudah di ujung! Ayo!" Jesper menarik tangan Taehyung dengan tergesa menuju toilet, sementara Taehyung hanya pasrah dan mengutuk kedua orang tuanya yang tidak kunjung pulang juga.

* * *

"Bagaimana dok?" Chanyeol bertanya pada seseorang berjas putih yang bersama dengannya di dalam satu ruangan.

Sosok itu membaca sebuah kertas berisi hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun, kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Park, begini. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya.." Ucap dokter bermarga Kim itu.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun di atas pahanya, menguatkan istrinya atas apapun yang akan dokter itu ucapkan.

"Baekhyun tidak hamil, ia hanya kecapekan dan istirahatnya berkurang akhir-akhir ini. Pola makannya juga tidak teratur karena mungkin kesibukannya saat ini. Kau sering menunda-nunda waktu makanmu, benarkan Baekhyun-sshi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu, ia mengecewakan Chanyeol, ia pikir ia hamil anaknya yang ke-empat, namun dugaannya meleset. Ia hanya terlihat pucat, lemas dan perutnya tidak enak karena ia yang suka menunda jam makan dan kurang tidur.

Hal itu ia lakukan karena saat ini ia sedang berencana mengelola sebuah restaurant italy bersama ibu mertuanya, dan semuanya sudah berjalan kira-kira 78%. Dapat dipastikan setelah ini Chanyeol akan memarahinya dan menarik semua kata-kata supportnya untuk mengelola sebuah restaurant.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dimana suaminya berada, Baekhyun mengerti ada sebersit kekecewaan di balik senyum Chanyeol yang ia tunjukkan pada dokter Kim.

"Jadi istriku ini kelelahan sehingga ketika ia makan, ia selalu merasa mual dan tidak enak badan karena sering menunda waktu makannya?"

"Ya, Tuan Park Chanyeol. Hal itu di karenakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah kelelahan kemudian ia menunda jam makannya. Itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap lambung dan sistem kekebalan tubuhnya." Jelas dokter Kim.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, jika Baekhyun menjaga pola makan dan memperhatikan kesehatannya, ia tetap sehat dan bisa mengandung anakmu Chanyeol-sshi. Lagipula Baekhyun termasuk lelaki yang subur."

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk. Ia tahu Baekhyunpun sedih sekarang, seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi mereka tidak boleh menyerah, ini bukan salah Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun salah karena mungkin ia terlalu sibuk kerja hingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan kondisi istrinya yang akhir-akhir ini kelelahan.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, ia juga sering bolak-balik keluar kota. Dua minggu yang lalu ia baru saja kembali dari England, lalu tak lama kemudian ia berangkat lagi ke Busan untuk urusan bisnis selama 3 hari, setelah urusan di Busan selesai, ia langsung terbang menuju Macau. Jadi saat ibunya menelepon meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk mengelola sebuah restaurant bersama dengan Baekhyun, ia setuju saja. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang menjadi membelakangi kesehatan tubuhnya, Chanyeol tidak suka jika jadinya seperti ini.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, di ikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Baiklah, terimakasih dokter Kim. Aku akan memperhatikan kesehatan Baekhyun."

Setelah mereka berjabat tangan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan bernuansa serba putih tersebut. Chanyeol berjalan di depan Baekhyun, jujur saja ia kesal saat ini, amat sangat kesal pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam di belakang Chanyeol, ia masih merasakan sedikit pusing namun ia menahannya. Ia tidak bisa tenang jika Chanyeol mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

"Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun dengan lirih. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan apotek, Chanyeol harus menebus beberapa obat untuk Baekhyun dengan resep yang sudah dokter Kim berikan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia langsung berinteraksi dengan seorang apoteker di balik ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia sadar ini salahnya, ini ulahnya. Jika Chanyeol kesal dengannya itu wajar, karena Baekhyun telah lalai. Tapi Baekhyun berfikiran lain, ia berfikir kalau Chanyeol mengacuhkannya karena Chanyeol kecewa bahwa Baekhyun tidak hamil sementara Chanyeol sangat mengharapkan hal itu.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi ruang tunggu apotek, menunggu Chanyeol sedang bertransaksi dengan apoteker disana. Ia memperhatikan suster yang bertugas disana. Dapat ia lihat kalau suster itu tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, mencoba tebar pesona mungkin? Dan ketika Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu, hati Baekhyun mencelos. Dalam hati ia memohon pada Chanyeol agar tidak tersenyum pada wanita yang jelas-jelas terlihat salah tingkah di hadapannya.

Baekhyun meremas-remas jemarinya, ia melihat interaksi kedua orang disana. Mata Baekhyun sudah berair, tapi ia menahan air matanya. Ia seorang ibu ber-anak tiga, maka ia harus menahan emosinya yang terkadang tidak stabil dan masih merasa posesif terhadap Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin di bilang kekanakan untuk yang kesekian kali, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia memang sangat merasa terbakar melihat Chanyeol begitu asyik dengan wanita itu. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menoleh sedikitpun mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun berada agak jauh dari sana.

Jangan tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain Chanyeol, jangan menatap orang lain seperti itu. Baekhyun menjerit dalam hatinya.

Mata Baekhyun semakin terbuka lebar saat suster genit itu terlihat memegang jari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya supaya bisa melihat apa yang wanita tidak tahu malu itu lakukan dengan suaminya. Ia semakin jengkel ketika tahu bahwa jemari Chanyeol yang terpasang cincin pernikahan mereka di pegang oleh wanita itu. Entah apa yang mereka bincangkan, tapi Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menarik tangannya, itu artinya ia bisa bernafas lega. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan segera mengakhiri percakapan itu, ternyata dugaan Baekhyun meleset. Chanyeol masih meladeni wanita itu dan malah terlihat asyik sambil tersenyum menampilkan wajah tampan nya.

"Chanyeol? Kau menarik tanganmu karena kau tidak ingin wanita itu tau kalau kau sudah menikah? Huh! Jahat." gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Oh! Oh! Lihat rona merah di pipi suster genit itu. Baekhyun semakin ingin menamparnya. Ia benar-benar kesal tapi ia tidak ingin ribut dengan Chanyeol disini dan untuk saat ini.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka susah untuk bertemu, tidak mungkin Baekhyun menghancurkan waktu berharganya karena kecemburuan nya yang mungkin terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Dadanya sesak saat Chanyeol berdekatan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Setelah Chanyeol mendapatkan obat untuk Baekhyun, ia berbalik mencari Baekhyun. Baekhyun disana, duduk di kursi ruang tunggu barisan belakang. Istrinya sedang menunduk dalam diam. Chanyeol memutuskan menghampiri Baekhyun, takut-takut Baekhyun merasa drop tidak kuat untuk menunggu disana lebih lama lagi.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol terkesiap melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun meneteskan air mata dan wajahnya memerah, Chanyeol panik bukan main, ia segera menggendong Baekhyun ala brydal dan berlalu dari sana. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang... Yah kalian paham apa maksudku. Aksi Chanyeol membuat orang-orang disana mendelik ke arah mereka, tatapan tak suka itu.. Chanyeol sudah biasa menghadapinya. Ia tidak perduli, Baekhyun yang terpenting saat ini. Suster yang genit dengan Chanyeolpun terkejut dengan aksi Chanyeol yang lewat di depannya dengan menggendong Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang memeluk leher Chanyeol. Rupanya Chanyeol tidak bermain main dengan kata-katanya yang sudah memiliki istri, yang lebih parahnya lagi, suster genit itu tertampar kenyataan bahwa istri Chanyeol adalah seorang lelaki.

* * *

Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang masih setia menyetir. "Baek?"

"Hm?" Gumam Baekhyun. Ia menatap keluar jendela, pertokoan Seoul di malam hari lebih menarik saat ini.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Jangan pikirkan hal lain, fokus saja dengan kesehatanmu. Tidak masalah jika kau memang tidak hamil, sayang."

Baekhyun menolehkan kembali kepalanya. Dalam hati ia merutuki ketidak-pekaan suaminya.

Aku bukannya memikirkan hal itu, aku cemburu bodoh! Dasar tidak punya perasaan! Umpat Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Lagipula apakah ia yang salah disini. Hey harusnya Chanyeol yang meminta maaf bukan?

"Tidak apa, aku akan bicara dengan Umma kalau kau tidak bisa melanjutkan project restaurant kalian."

"APA?!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Apa Chanyeol bilang? Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Apa?" Chanyeol melirik tajam ke arah Baekhyun. "Konsekuensinya adalah kau boleh mengelola restaurant tersebut jika kau sehat dan baik-baik saja, tapi kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu hanya karena terfokus pada restaurant ala-ala italy itu. Aku menarik ucapanku." Tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggenggam satu tangan Chanyeol, ia tahu ia harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya saat ini. "Chanyeol.. Projectnya sudah hampir selesai, mana mungkin aku membiarkan Umma menyelesaikan sisanya sendirian? Jangan Chanyeol, aku mohon.."

Chanyeol bungkam. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti akan merengek padanya jika ia tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku rasa tidak masalah, aku bisa membantu Umma mencari seorang asisten untuk membantunya dan memperkerjakan beberapa orang lagi agar Umma tidak terlalu kerepotan menghandle semuanya."

Tangan Chanyeol dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap tidak perduli, ia rasa Baekhyun harus diberi peringatan sesekali. Lagipula ini demi kesehatannya juga, mengingat ia punya tiga anak yang harus ia rawat di rumah. Terlebih lagi Jackson dan Jesper yang masih sangat membutuhkan sosok Baekhyun dirumah.

"Kau tidur di luar. Aku ingin tidur sendiri." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada nya yang ketus.

"Apa?!"

"Tidur di luar atau tidur dengan Taehyung saja."

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Beruntung jalan raya kota Seoul sudah sepi dan lenggang, jadi tidak ada bahaya yang menanti mereka.

"Jangan kekanakan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berdecih, ia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Menurutnya Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan. Baekhyun hanya kelelahan, dengan ia istirahat satu hari mungkin saja tubuhnya sudah pulih kembali. Kenapa Chanyeol harus menggantikan posisinya dengan asisten ibunya?

Baekhyun menatap nyalang ke arah mata Chanyeol, "Ya, aku memang selalu kekanakan. Bahkan ketika aku sudah memiliki tiga anak. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu cari saja wanita dewasa diluar sana yang sepadan denganmu."

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Baekhyun, kenapa jadi serumit ini? "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding wanita seksi yang biasa kau lihat itu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa memakai rok mini seperti mereka yang kau suka, karena aku laki-laki."

"Baekhyun berhenti—"

"Aku laki-laki aneh yang bisa mengandung, memiliki tiga anak dari keturunan seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh wanita manapun. Bahkan ketika wanita itu mencari perhatianmu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku takut selalu kau bilang kekanakan dan membuatmu merasa muak padaku." Baekhyun menunduk dalam, air matanya sudah menetes. "Ya aku kekanakan dan sampai saat ini masih seperti itu, aku tidak berguna lagi untukmu bahkan aku belum hamil anak yang kau inginkan. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh mencari wanita diluar sana. Asalkan kau ceraikan aku dulu."

"CUKUP BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun terlonjak oleh bentakan Chanyeol. Sungai dari mata sudah mengaliri pipinya dengan deras. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jadi cengeng seperti ini. Tapi inilah yang ia rasakan belakangan ini.

"Hiks.. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering kasar padaku, Chan. Kau sering membentakku, mengabaikanku, kau tidak lagi memperhatikan anak-anak. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, tapi aku mohon jangan acuhkan anak-anakmu, mereka rindu sosok Ayahnya. Tidak apa jika kau memarahiku, membentakku dan mengacuhkanku, asalkan kau tetap memberi perhatian pada anak-anakmu."

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia pusing. Ia tidak mengerti semua yang Baekhyun katakan. Ia hanya khawatir pada Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun sakit karena ia juga memikirkan istri dan anaknya. Ia sering menghadapi emosi Baekhyun yang sering tidak stabil seperti ini, tapi ia mohon jangan sekarang. Ia sangat lelah.

"Kau sedang sakit, pasti ini penyebab kau bicara yang tidak-tidak. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

* * *

"Phiyung kenapa Umma dan Appa lama sekali pulangnya?" Jesper tertidur di ranjangnya, ia memeluk bantal guling bermotif spiderman kesayangannya bersama Taehyung yang duduk disisi ranjangnya. Well Taehyung sedang menemani adiknya sampai bocah ini tertidur, sungguh kakak yang baik bukan?

"Mungkin Umma dan Appa sedang ada urusan, Njes tidur saja. Besok harus sekolah." Taehyung mengusap-usap kepala adiknya. Anak itu mengangguk patuh, tak lama kemudian nafasnya sudah naik turun dengan teratur menandakan Jesper sudah terlelap seperti Jackson di seberang ranjangnya.

Taehyung bangkit dari ranjang Jesper, berniat untuk ke kamarnya, ia juga sudah mulai mengantuk. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang dari kamar utama di bawah -kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-

Orang tuanya sudah pulang rupanya, Taehyung tidak jadi masuk ke kamarnya, ia berniat mengambil segelas air putih di dapur. Ketika ia melewati pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya, ia mendengar suara dua orang di dalam kamar itu sedang beradu argumen.

Taehyung diam, ia mencoba mendengarkan ada apa sebenarnya di dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu, tidur di luar." itu suara Baekhyun. Oh Ummanya sedang merajuk lagi?

"Baik aku akan keluar, tapi minum dulu obatmu, sayang." Taehyung salut dengan Appanya, Chanyeol selalu sabar dan bersikap lembut bahkan ketika Baekhyun bersikap kasar padanya.

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak usah perdulikan aku!"

Astaga. Taehyung mengusap dadanya, ia sendiri tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Taehyung menghela nafasnya, beruntung kedua adiknya sudah tidur.

Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, membuat Taehyung gelagapan dan berpura-pura ingin lewat sambil memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol keluar dengan bantal dan selimut di tangannya.

Taehyung pura-pura tidak melihat dan fokus ke layar handphone, hingga ia menubruk tubuh tinggi Appa nya.

"Astaga!" Taehyung ber-acting. "Appa? Sudah pulang?"

"Kenapa belum tidur, Taehyung?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin mengambil minum. Untuk apa bantal dan selimut itu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Ummamu..."

"Ribut lagi?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya, ia berlalu dan menempatkan dirinya di sofa yang tidak seenak ranjangnya dengan Baekhyun.

Taehyung tidak tega melihat Appanya yang kelihatan sangat lelah tidur di sofa yang bahkan tidak seukuran tubuhnya. Lagipula disana sangat dingin. Setelah ia meminum satu gelas air dari lemari es, ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap dan mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuanya.

"Umma, ini aku." Taehyung mengetuk pintu itu, ia tahu Ummanya belum tidur karena terdengar suara isakan dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun dengan hidungnya yang memerah.

"Taehyung? Belum tidur sayang?" Baekhyun berucap dengan suaranya yang sedikit terdengar aneh. Terlihat sekali kalau ia habis menangis.

"Umma, boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun mempersilahkan anaknya masuk. Taehyung sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti situasi kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun ia masih sekolah tapi ia sering mendengar keluh kesah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Umma?" Taehyung bertanya setelah ia duduk di ranjang dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong padaku, lalu kenapa Appa tidur di luar?" Taehyung menatap Baekhyun, berharap Ummanya akan cerita. Tapi tidak, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa kembali.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah kalau tidak mau cerita. Tapi coba Umma lihat posisi Appa tidur sekarang, Umma tega membiarkan Appa tidur seperti itu? Diluar sangat dingin, Appa lelah bekerja dan Umma membiarkan Appa tidur di luar? Kasihan Appa.. Kalau memang kalian sedang ada masalah tolong selesaikan kembali dengan kepala dingin."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menunduk menatap lantai. Ia sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan tapi kakinya juga masih terasa dingin. Apalagi di ruang depan, pasti benar-benar sangat dingin. Taehyung benar.

Taehyung melihat beberapa obat dan segelas air putih di meja nakas dekat ranjang. "Umma sakit?"

"Umma hanya tidak enak badan, Tae."

"Umma, jaga kesehatan Umma. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran dan jangan tidur larut lagi. Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi Umma dan Appa yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia memeluk anaknya. Bersyukur memiliki anak seperti Taehyung yang sudah beranjak dewasa, anak-anaknya adalah kekuatannya.

"Jangan ribut lagi dengan Appa, besok pagi aku tidak ingin melihat Appa masih tertidur disana. Apa kata Jackson dan Jesper nanti, mereka belum mengerti Umma."

"Umma akan membangunkannya pagi-pagi untuk pindah kesini."

Taehyung ternganga, maksudnya adalah agar Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol tidur di kamar sekarang, bukan di sofa dan membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta untuk pindah ke kamar agar tidak terlihat dua adik kecilnya. Tapi Ummanya malah berfikiran lain. Heol.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, langit masih gelap gulita dan udara masih dingin. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya di ranjang berukuran besar itu. Ia menggeliat merenggangkan otot tubuhnya kemudian terbangun dari sana. Ia ingat harus membangunkan suaminya untuk pindah ke kamar sebelum anak-anaknya yang masih kecil melihat keadaan mengenaskan Appanya di sofa.

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Chanyeol, sambil sesekali menguap. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, ia juga merasa suhu tubuhnya tinggi namun ia mengabaikan hal itu. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah agar Chanyeol kembali mengizinkannya mengelola sebuah restaurant.

Baekhyun meringis melihat keadaan Chanyeol, lelakinya meringkuk kedinginan disana meskipun ia sudah memakai selimut. Kakinya yang panjang tertekuk, sungguh itu pasti sangat terasa tidak nyaman.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol sepelan mungkin dengan tangannya.

Dalam sekejap Chanyeol membuka matanya, membuat Baekhyunpun ikut terlonjak. Ketika matanya terbuka, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun ada di hadapannya jadi ia refleks bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ada apa Baek? Mana yang sakit?" Chanyeol mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun dengan cara menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya pada kening Baekhyun.

"Astaga badanmu panas, sayang. Aku akan mengambilkan air dingin untuk mengompres." Chanyeol hendak turun dari sofa namun tangannya dicekal oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo tidur di kamar."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengambil bantal dan selimut yang tadi ia gunakan namun tangannya di tahan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bertanya.

Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya, jemari kakinya juga ikut bermain menandakan ia sedang malu. "Tidak usah bawa itu daddy, gendong..."

Seketika itu juga mata Chanyeol semakin membesar dari ukurannya, ia melemparkan bantal dan selimut itu begitu saja sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala koala, sementara Baekhyun bergelayut di tubuh tinggi Chanyeol seperti seekor koala.

Mereka berciuman. Oh rasakan betapa rindunya Chanyeol pada bibir ini. Tubuhnya yang terasa dingin menyatu dengan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang panas membuat Chanyeol tidak lagi merasa kedinginan.

Keduanya masih berpagut mesra kala Chanyeol melangkah ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya sementara Chanyeol tidak. Well, bagaimana caranya melihat jalan kalau dia ikut memejamkan matanya?

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjang berukuran king size itu dengan bibir nya yang masih berpagut mesra. Barulah disini ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati bibir tipis yang selalu ia dambakan. Kepala Chanyeol terus bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba melahap lebih dalam lagi bibir Baekhyun.

Karena Chanyeol sudah terlalu gemas, ia menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merintih keras sambil menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Ketika mulut Baekhyun terbuka, secepat kilat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya, mengajak lidah tak bertulang milik Baekhyun berperang dengan lidahnya.

"Mmphh.."

Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan lenguhan itu atau Baekhyun yang mulai kehabisan nafas, ia masih belum puas melahap bibir sexy ini. Sesekali Chanyeol menghisap dengan kuat bibir itu membuat Baekhyun melenguh keras. Bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang menangis di mobil malam ini membuat emosinya memuncak, ia tidak ingin lagi membuat Baekhyun menampilkan raut sedih itu, dan soal ia membentak Baekhyun, ia amat sangat menyesal.

Usapan tangan Baekhyun di pipi Chanyeol membuat dirinya tersadar, ia membuka matanya seraya melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun yang sudah menebal. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu, mereka menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing melalui tatapan mereka, tatapan lembut penuh cinta, betapa Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol juga betapa Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan sebuah kata aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun tahu apa yang Chanyeol berusaha sampaikan melalui sentuhan-sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Pagutan panas antara bibir keduanya kini terlepas, Chanyeol sedikit merunduk guna meraih leher putih susu Baekhyun, ia menjilat dengan gerakan sensual leher itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak agar Chanyeol dapat mengakses leher itu lebih dalam lagi. Ketika Chanyeol menggigit kemudian menyesap leher Baekhyun dengan kuat lalu tangannya bermain mengusap-usap adik kecil milik Baekhyun yang mulai tegang di bawah sana, Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi, ia melenguh dengan suara yang keras.

"AAKHH CHANYEOLHH!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengar suara itu, ia meremas dengan kencang adik kecil Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras di balik celananya. Puas bermain di leher dan sekitar pundak Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyingkap piyama yang Baekhyun gunakan, menampilkan puting merah muda dan dada yang sintal milik Baekhyun. Salah satu benda favorite Chanyeol di dunia.

"Akkhhh mmmhhh.." Baekhyun meracau ketika putingnya dimanjakan oleh lidah Chanyeol yang hangat, ia hanya pasrah menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Ia juga merindukan sentuhan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol yang memabukkan.

Mulut Chanyeol masih sibuk menghabisi dada sintal Baekhyun, ia menyesap dengan kuat dada itu. Layaknya bayi besar yang kelaparan, seperti berusaha untuk mengeluarkan air asi dari puting merah muda itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk bisa lebih dalam lagi menikmati dadanya, ia suka ketika Chanyeol sedang menyusu seperti ini padanya.

Celana Baekhyun sudah terlepas entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol melepaskan celana piyama dan celana dalamnya, yang jelas suaminya sangat ahli akan hal itu.

Lubang merah muda Baekhyun berkedut, adik kecilnya juga sudah menegak, menandakan ia tidak tahan lagi, benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Chanyeol cepat masukkan saja, ngghh a-aku rindu adik besarmu.." ucap Baekhyun sekuat tenaga dengan nafasnya yang tersengal.

Chanyeol melepas lumatannya pada benda favoritenya, "dengan senang hati sayang."

Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sudah membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang melucuti semua pakaiannya, menampilkan tubuh atletis dan benda kebanggaannya yang besar dan sudah menegak. Siap untuk menghajar lubang sempit Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Lakukan dengan cepat Chanyeol, nanti kau terlambat kerja, aku juga harus menyiapkan kebutuhan kalian." Baekhyun mengusap dada bidang Chanyeol, betapa ia mendambakan tubuh atletis Chanyeol yang hanya menjadi miliknya ini.

"Yes baby." Setelah menjawab dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol berhasil memasuki tubuh Baekhyun.

"Angghhhh.." Baekhyun melenguh keras, merasakan dirinya penuh oleh Chanyeol. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak dibawah sana.

Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi Baekhyun agar tidak menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun dibawah sana. Pinggulnya terus bergerak cepat dan semakin cepat ketika ia menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun di dalam sana.

"A-ahh disana Chanyeol yahh.." Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dibawahnya. Ini pemandangan yang cantik menurutnya, lebih cantik dari sunset di pantai yang pernah ia lihat dulu bersama Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, meraung-raungkan nama Chanyeol. Ekspresinya menunjukan kesakitan dan kenikmatan secara bersamaan. Kenikmatan yang hanya Chanyeol yang bisa berikan padanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun ke pundaknya, membuat posisi mereka semakin intim dan tautan mereka semakin dalam, memberi akses pada Chanyeol untuk lebih dalam lagi menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin bergerak brutal ketika ia merasa dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan nikmatnya tubuh Baekhyun. Ia semakin gila saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja memijit mijit kejantanannya di dalam sana.

"Arghh baekhyun-ah!"

"Ngghhh.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak tanpa ampun. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya, menampilkan ekspresi yang menggoda pada Chanyeol.

"Shit!" Chanyeol mendongak dan mendesis ketika Baekhyun ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan pinggul Chanyeol.

Ini gila.

Tidak.

Mereka gila.

"Chanyeol aku tidak tahan!" Jerit Baekhyun sembari mencengkram lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi baekh!" Saat ditusukan ke enam yang terakhir, keduanya merasakan kupu-kupu di perut mereka, seperti desakan yang memaksa keluar, dan keduanya menyemburkan cairan cinta secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun menyemburkan cairannya ke dada Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol memenuhi lubang Baekhyun dengan cairannya yang banyak. Setelah ia rasa tidak ada lagi yang ia keluarkan, Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Keduanya mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Aku gila." Chanyeol mengangkat suara.

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang berpeluh, ia menyingkap poni Baekhyun yang berantakan menutupi mata indah istrinya, ia ingin menatap dalam-dalam mata itu.

"Aku gila karenamu sayang."

Blush. Pipi Baekhyun merona. Ia membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol, mata hazel bulat, mata yang menyiratkan ketegasan namun penuh cinta saat memandang Baekhyun, Baekhyun sangat suka mata ini. Ia mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut.

"Maafkan aku terlalu kekanakan.."

Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di pipinya, dan membawa tangan itu kedepan bibirnya lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku membentakmu, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, membuat Baekhyun meringis.

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Chanyeol, ia sudah menghadap samping sekarang karena Chanyeol tidur disampingnya dan mendekap Baekhyun. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat satu hari, pasti sudah sembuh. Aku janji tidak akan telat makan lagi. Jadi jangan gantikan posisiku dengan asisten umma mu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, baiklah ia mengalah saja daripada ia harus ribut kembali dengan istri cantiknya. "Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganti posisimu, tapi aku tetap akan memperkerjakan beberapa pegawai disana untuk membantumu dengan umma. Janji padaku jangan mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi, jangan menunda makan lagi, jangan terlalu kelelahan. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis setelah mengecup dengan lembut bibir Chanyeol, hanya mengecup, tidak lebih. "Aku berjanji, terimakasih suamiku."

Sementara mereka berlovey-dovey di pagi buta, ada seseorang di balik pintu yang mengintip adegan manis di pagi hari itu.

"Akhirnya mereka berbaikan."

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu itu sepelan mungkin. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

Kalian bertanya sejak kapan Taehyung ada disana? Hm.. Tenang saja ia tidak mengintip kegiatan intim orang tuanya, hanya menguping di depan pintu. Lagipula ia sudah sering mendengar desahan keras setiap malam, pagi ataupun sore yang orang tuanya elu-elukan.

Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, jadi ketika rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ditahan, ia turun ke bawah menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya, hatinya lega ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, ketika ia melihat ke arah sofa ruang tamu, hanya selimut dan bantal yang berserakan yang tersisa disana. Agak kurang ajar memang karena ia menguping, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah rujuk.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 5.30 pagi, Taehyung melirik pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya, pintu itu masih tertutup. Mungkin ummanya kelelahan, dan mengingat kondisi ummanya yang sedang sakit, Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan sendiri. Ia juga membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk orang tuanya dan kedua adiknya.

Well Taehyung memang tidak pintar memasak tapi ia pernah memasak bersama seseorang disuatu tempat.

Setelah masakannya beres dan ia meletakkan semuanya di meja makan, ia mengambil handphone nya yang berada disaku celana dan mengangkat sebuah telfon masuk.

"Morning baby."

"..."

"Aku sudah bangun, sekarang ingin sarapan."

"..."

"Aku akan menjemputmu, jangan berangkat duluan—"

"..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan." Taehyung menghela nafasnya kasar.

"..."

Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh orang diseberang sana, yang jelas hal yang dikatakan orang itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum. "I love you, see you."

Taehyung menatap layar handphonenya, ia tersenyum. Tidak menyangka ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang susah ia dapatkan dulu.

"I love you too."

Taehyung terlonjak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. Tadi adalah suara Appanya.

"Astaga! Umma! Appa!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, meminta kejelasan pada anak sulungnya. Oh Taehyung sudah puber rupanya.

"I-itu.." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya, terkutuklah kedua orangtuanya yang selalu ingin tahu soal anaknya.

"Siapa dia? Hm?" Chanyeol duduk di meja makan, ia sudah rapih dengan setelan baju kerjanya.

"Jeon Jungkook, anak jurusan Seni kelas 1-A. Benar kan?" Jawab Baekhyun, ia sedang membuat tiga susu dan kopi di dapur.

Taehyung membelalakan matanya, "darimana Umma tahu?!"

"Kau melupakan kenyataan kalau ibumu ini adalah mata-mata yang handal? Hahaha. Sudahlah, Umma mau bangunkan Jesper dan Jackson dulu. Terimakasih sudah membantu Umma membuat sarapan." Baekhyun mengacak surai lembut anak sulungnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju kamar Jackson dan Jesper.

Taehyung menganga di kursinya, ia tidak menyangka selama ini hidupnya di sekolahpun di kuntit oleh Ummanya. Sialan.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat wajah kusut anaknya, "Bawa kekasihmu main kesini, Appa penasaran seperti apa anak itu sampai bisa meluluhkan anak Appa yang sekeras batu."

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya seraya mengangguk. "Baiklah aku pasrah."

Tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti apa kata kedua orangtuanya. Ia sudah tertangkap basah, ingin mengelak namun tidak ada jalan lain. Taehyung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

* * *

"Ziyu, Haowen hyung suka makanan apa?"

Yang ditanya menolehkan kepala dan berfikir dengan raut wajah yang imut. Ia memainkan pensilnya di dagu. "Hmm.. Hyung suka makanan pedas, lalu tidak terlalu suka kue. Karena saat Umma membuat kue, hyung tidak terlalu banyak makan, Ziyu yang habiskan. Hehe."

Jesper mengangguk, ia mencatat apa yang Ziyu katakan. Sementara Ziyu mengintip apa yang Jesper tulis. "Njes mau apa mencatat tentang Haowen hyung?"

Jesper terkikik menampilkan giginya yang kecil dan rapih. "Kalau sudah besar, Njes mau jadi laki-laki yang keren seperti Haowen hyung!" Ucapnya antusias.

Ziyu mendelik, ia menatap langit-langit dan kembali berfikir. Menurutnya, Kakak laki-lakinya tidak keren, justru menyebalkan karena kakaknya selalu terlihat tanpa ekspresi dan dingin. "Bukannya lebih keren Taehyung hyung?"

Jesper menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, "Phiyung juga keren, Njes sudah mencatat semua kebiasaan Phiyung, hehe."

"Boleh Ziyu lihat?"

"Eung tentu!" Jesper memberi buku catatannya, dengan tulisan yang agak sedikit acak-acakan, Ziyu mencoba membaca tulisan Jesper.

"Taehyung hyung captain basket di sekolah?!" Pekik Ziyu.

Jesper mengangguk, "Keren bukan? Njes juga mau jadi Captain klub basket seperti hyung." Ia berlagak menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya.

"Wah.." Mata rusa anak kedua Oh Sehun dan Luhan itu berbinar. Kemudian ada sebersit pemikiran lewat di otak cerdasnya, "Njes, ayo kita minta ajarkan main basket sama Taehyung hyung!"

Jesper terdiam sebentar, kenapa ia tidak berfikiran untuk meminta di ajarkan oleh kakaknya? "Ide bagus, Njes akan bilang pada Phiyung saat di rumah nanti."

"Ziyu akan meminta tolong Haowen hyung untuk mengajarkan kita main sepatu roda, bagaimana?" Ziyu tersenyum cerah.

"Yes!" Keduanya ber-high-five dengan semangat.

Entahlah Taehyung mau mengajarkan bocah cilik seperti mereka bermain basket atau tidak, ukuran bola basket dengan tangan mereka saja masih sangat jauh. Dan Haowen? Anak dingin keturunan Oh Sehun itu? Kita lihat saja nanti. Hahaha.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Gimana sama chapter ini? Suka ga? Maaf kalo nc nya kurang anu :v**

 **Sama seperti sebelumnya, Lin bakalan lanjut ff ini kalau review mencapai 25+**

 **Mau lanjut tidaaaa?**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **Jangan lupa baca ff Lin yg "Pricked" juga yaaa**

 **Aku juga ada project ff baru. Chanbaek juga kok^^**

 **Atau kalian mau request? Boleh^^**

 **Dm ke ig elinhrlnaa aja yep**

 **With Love,**

 **LIN**


	6. Miracle in December

**PARK FAMILY MINI DIARY**

 **Present by. Lin Shouta**

 **Main cast:**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast:**

 **\- Kim Taehyung as child**

 **\- Jesper as child**

 **\- Jackson as child**

 **Genre:**

 **Family life, Marriage life, Romance, Drama, MPREG!**

 **Rated:**

 **T/M (bisa berubah seiring dengan alur)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Cerita fiksi ini adalah dari pemikiran dan khayalan receh Lin. Do not copy-cat. Hargai kerja keras seseorang.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, FUJOSHI, LAKI X LAKI, M-PREG!**

 **Kalau kalian suka, silahkan di baca, jika tidak, silahkan tekan tombol back dari awal.**

 **Summary:**

 **Mini diary Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga Park. Mengurus seorang suami serta ketiga anak nya. Susah, sedih, senang mereka lewati bersama. Kehidupan keluarga yang sempurna dan begitu harmonis. Baekhyun bahagia memiliki mereka.**

 **Hope you like it! ^^**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **Miracle in December**

 **.**

"Hatchi! Hatchi!"

Baekhyun menggosok-gosok hidungnya, mengambil sebuah tisu dari sebuah benda persegi panjang yang tersedia di dekatnya.

"Baekhyun, istirahatlah nak, biar Umma yang lanjutkan." Ucap Nyonya Park, ia menggosok-gosok dengan lembut punggung menantunya. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis seraya menggeleng, "Aku sudah janji ingin membuatkan anak-anak rainbow cheese cake buatanku sendiri."

"Tapi kau kedinginan, suhu di luar minus delapan derajat dan kau bisa terserang flu. Jangan membuat Chanyeol cemas lagi, Baek." Nyonya Park masih setia merujuk Baekhyun. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana Chanyeol berceloteh saat menantunya sakit akibat terlalu lelah mengurus restaurant bersamanya.

Bagaimana Chanyeol mengutarakan apa yang boleh Baekhyun lakukan, apa yang tidak boleh Baekhyun lakukan, Baekhyun jangan sampai begini, Baekhyun jangan sampai begitu. Harus ini, harus itu.

Bahkan Nyonya Park sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol, anaknya yang terkenal dingin dan agak cuek, bisa jadi begitu cerewetnya saat membicarakan Baekhyun.

"Habis ini aku akan meminum obat flu, pasti langsung sembuh Umma, jadi jangan khawatir. Hehe." Baekhyun tertawa menampilkan gigi-giginya yang rapih.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bingung, segera panggil Umma, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti Umma." Baekhyun mengecup pipi ibu mertuanya, "Jja, Umma kembalilah ke ruangan, disini agak dingin."

Setelah Nyonya Park berlalu, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia membuat rainbow cheese cake dan rasanya sangat rumit. Ia harus membuat beberapa lapis bolu dan cream dengan warna yang berbeda.

Jika bukan karena Jesper yang merengek ingin dibuatkan rainbow cheese cake olehnya, ia tidak akan mau repot-repot belajar seperti ini sekarang. Jika bukan karena anak-anaknya, ia akan membeli saja cake dari toko kue di seberang restaurantnya.

Ini semua berawal dari Taehyung yang membawa kekasihnya main ke rumah mereka, sore itu Jungkook —Kekasih Taehyung— mampir ke kediaman mereka.

Jackson dan Jesper sangat senang saat itu, karena selain ia mendapatkan sosok kakak baru, Jungkook juga membawa rainbow cheese cake yang ia bilang kue itu adalah buatannya sendiri. Baekhyun sangat terkesan dengan Jungkook, dari cerita yang ia dengar melalui Taehyung, usianya masih muda tapi ia sudah mulai magang di sebuah minimarket untuk membantu nenek dan kakeknya, juga untuk biaya sekolahnya.

Orang tua Jungkook sudah tidak ada, ia hidup dengan nenek dan kakeknya sejak kakinya mulai menginjak umur dua belas tahun. Kakek dan neneknya memiliki sebuah toko roti dan kue, Jungkook hidup dari penghasilan penjualan roti dan kue itu, setelah ia paham seberapa susahnya mencari uang, ia berinisiatif membantu nenek dan kakeknya dengan tidak terlalu membebani mereka yang sudah tua.

Ia jadi mengingat dirinya dulu, Jungkook seperti cerminan dirinya saat masih muda. Itulah kenapa ia sangat menyayangi Jungkook meskipun mereka baru bertemu satu kali, terlebih lagi Jungkook adalah kekasih anak sulungnya. Ia mengutuk Taehyung yang selalu mencari alasan saat dirinya menyuruh anaknya membawa kekasihnya itu sejak dulu dengan alasan ia malu dan takut di ejek oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Apa salahnya mengenalkan pacarmu pada kedua orang tuamu? Kami tidak akan menggigit kekasihmu, Taehyung."

"Tenang saja, Ummamu ini sudah jinak."

Itu yang diucapkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu.

Baekhyun menggaruk hidungnya dengan tangannya yang belepotan whipped cream, ia mengambil handphone nya disaku dan mengarahkannya pada wajahnya. Ia bercermin, memperhatikan hidungnya yang memerah.

"Aish, gatal sekali." Ia mengusap-ngusap hidungnya, Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin, pasti telinga dan hidungnya memerah dan gatal-gatal.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk bercermin sambil menggerutu, tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar dan berdering membuatnya terkejut.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun agak menjauhkan layar handphonenya, tertera nama Chanyeol disana. Ia tersenyum sebelum menekan tombol hijau dari sebuah panggilan video call di handphonenya.

"Selamat sore, presdir Park. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh di layar, tampilannya memang sangat rapih karena ia sedang berada di kantor. "Kau sedang apa? Aku sudah pulang dan akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi."

"Aku? Aku sedang membuat ini..." Baekhyun menjauhkan layar hadphonenya agar bisa menampilkan dirinya dan kue di atas meja pantry. "Tadaaa!"

Chanyeol nampak terkejut disana, "Wah kau benar-benar membuatnya?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tahu keinginan anak-anakmu adalah mutlak dan jika tidak di tepati mereka akan merajuk, Chanyeol. Apalagi Jesper."

"Sama sepertimu, Jesper adalah dirimu Baek, hanya porsi tubuhnya saja yang berbeda." Chanyeol terlihat terbangun dari duduknya dan meraih tasnya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak—"

"Tidak usah mengelak."

"Ish!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan begitu imutnya, ya, umurnya memang sudah tidak muda lagi namun wajahnya masih tetap sama. Sangat manis dan menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia memperhatikan hidung Baekhyun yang terlihat merah daritadi di layar handphone. "Baek, alergimu kambuh?"

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di pantry, ia menyentuh hidungnya yang memang memerah dan terasa sedikit gatal.

"Iya, gatal sekali."

"Besarkan suhu pemanas ruangan, aku akan membawakanmu hotpack." Chanyeol terlihat sangat khawatir disana, karena ia paham tubuh Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Chanyeol sering mendapati Baekhyun memijit-mijit pelipisnya, namun ketika Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa.

Mungkin Baekhyun takut kalau ia tahu Baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan, Chanyeol akan melarangnya kembali mengurus restaurant ini. Chanyeol berkata dalam hatinya, ia tidak akan melarang Baekhyun lagi melakukan kegiatan yang ia sukai selama masih dalam hal positif, tapi Chanyeol sendiri menjadi lebih posesif dan protektif terhadap Baekhyun.

Ia selalu menelepon Baekhyun disaat jam makan siangnya, atau di waktu senggangnya di kantor. Baekhyun sendiri heran bagaimana bisa suaminya begitu santainya benjadi seorang Presdir.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat kesana, tunggu aku baby." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, "Hati-hati di jalan, Chanyeol." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum dengan manis membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol di layar handphonenya.

Masih dengan senyumnya yang setia bertengger di wajah mungilnya, Baekhyun memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku jaket dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Tinggal mengoleskan cream putih dan menambahkan topping buah-buahan di atas rainbow cakenya dan foila! Rainbow cheese cake ala Byun Baekhyun—ralat.

"Tadaaa! Rainbow cheese cake ala chef Park Baekhyun!" Baekhyun bersorak dan bertepuk tangan sendiri membuat pegawainya yang sedang memasak terkejut.

Ia berbisik meminta maaf dengan senyum bodohnya. Para pegawai sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang menggemaskan dan kadang membuat mereka terkejut. Bosnya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga ini memang masih lincah bak anak-anak remaja yang baru saja lulus sekolah.

"Taeyong-ssi, bisa tolong aku masukkan cake milikku ini ke dalam box?" ia meminta tolong kepada salah satu pegawainya.

Taeyong mengangguk dan melaksanakan apa yang bos nya perintahkan.

* * *

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restaurant italy bertuliskan Viva Polo. Ia keluar dari mobilnya setelah mengambil dua buah paperbag.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam restaurant dan mendapatkan salam dari pegawai yang bertugas di depan pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, oh? Tuan Park?" Pelayan wanita itu membungkuk sopan, ia sudah mengenal Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah anak dari pemilik restaurant ini dan juga suami dari managernya —Baekhyun—

"Dimana Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat tegas dan dingin. Membuat pelayan itu agak gugup.

"T-tuan Baekhyun berada di lantai atas, diruangannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah wanita itu, ia tidak berniat tebar pesona namun tindakannya membuat pelayan itu membeku, "Terimakasih, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"B-baik Tuan."

Kaki jenjang Chanyeol melangkah menaiki tangga yang menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak begitu besar. Ada dua pintu disana, ruangan ibunya dan pintu yang satunya adalah ruangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan pintu cokelat bertuliskan nama ibunya, ia mengintip dari sebuah kaca persegi empat yang tertempel di pintu, melihat apa yang sedang ibunya lakukan.

Pintu tidak terkunci, ibunya sedang bercakap di telepon. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dan jalan mengendap-endap, ia memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkan ibu!" Nyonya Park menjauhkan teleponnya.

"Apa itu Nunna?" Chanyeol bertanya apakah yang ibunya telpon itu adalah kaka perempuannya atau bukan, karena tadi ia dengar nama anaknya disebut disana.

"Iya, nunnamu, ia bilang Jackson terus bertanya kapan ayahnya datang. Kau mau bicara?"

Chanyeol menyambut ponsel yang ibunya berikan, ia dan Baekhyun memang menitipkan Jesper dan Jackson di rumah kakaknya disaat Baekhyun tidak bisa menjemputnya. Karena Taehyung baru pulang sekolah setelah hari sudah menjelang sore, sementara kedua anaknya sudah kembali dari sekolahnya saat siang hari, jadi Taehyung tidak bisa menjaga adiknya kecuali jika ia sedang libur.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan menjemput kedua anaknya disiang hari dan membawa keduanya ke restaurant sampai Baekhyun urusan Baekhyun disini selesai. Namun tadi pagi kedua anak itu merengek ingin bermain di rumah tantenya karena ia rindu sepupu perempuannya, Park Yeri, anak Park Yoora —kakak kandung Chanyeol—

Jadilah kedua anak itu diantar kesana oleh Baekhyun, tapi sekarang mereka sudah merajuk ingin pulang?

"Halo? Nunna, ini aku." Chanyeol menempelkan ponsel ke telinga perinya.

"Oh Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah disana? Jackson merengek ketika bangun tidur dan memanggil-manggil namamu, aku sudah katakan padanya kalau kau akan datang menjemput tapi ia masih menangis. Aku sudah membuatkannya susu, tapi ia menolak. Ia juga tidak mau ditenangkan oleh Jesper."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, anaknya yang satu itu memang selalu memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan dirinya. Disaat ia mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menenangkannya. Bahkan Baekhyun terkadang di tolak oleh anak itu.

"Nunna, tolong loudspeaker handphone-mu, biarkan aku bicara padanya."

Terlihat bunyi piip dan Chanyeol mengerti kalau nunnanya sudah melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara tangisan anaknya yang begitu kencang sekarang.

"Jackson.. Anak Appa, ini Appa sayang."

Nyonya Park memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol agar anaknya rileks dan duduk si sofa, Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"A-appa? Huaaaaaa... Hiks.. Hiks.." Suara Jackson sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat mengucapkan kata Appanya.

"Iya, ini Appa. Kenapa Njack menangis sayang?" Chanyeol terlihat begitu menyayangi anaknya, membuat Nyonya Park tersenyum.

"A-ppa hueeeee.. Appa.. Njack mau Appa.. Tante Njack mau Appa!"

"Baiklah baiklah, Appa akan kesana sekarang, tapi Njack berhenti menangis. Kalau tidak Appa tidak akan kesana." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang menangis semakin kencang.

"Njack anak Appa, anak pintar.. Appa disini.. Berhenti menangis dan Appa akan kesana dengan Umma sekarang. Oke sayang?"

Pekikan itu terhenti seketika, namun isakannya masih terdengar. "J-janji?" Tanya anak itu begitu lucunya.

Nyonya Park begitu gemas dengan suara cucunya, bagaimana bisa anak itu hanya menuruti perkataan Ayahnya.

"Eum!" Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa sadar, "Appa janji. Appa berangkat sekarang."

"Hiks.. Appa.. Hiks.."

Gerakan Chanyeol yang hendak berdiri dari sofa terhenti, "eits, jangan menangis lagi jagoan. Appa janji tidak akan lama."

Ketika Jackson sudah agak tenang dan Chanyeol berbicara dengan kakaknya kalau ia akan segera kesana, Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Ia sangat dekat denganmu, tadi Umma baru saja ingin memberi teleponnya pada Baekhyun tapi kau ternyata sudah sampai duluan. Kontak batinmu dengan Jackson sangat kuat."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kontak batinnya dengan ibunya lebih kuat, ia hanya membutuhkanku disaat ia menginginkan sesuatu atau menangis karena sesuatu. Kalau tidur ia harus berebut Baekhyun dengan Jesper."

Chanyeol bangkit, ia memberi satu buah paperbag yang tadi ia bawa kepada ibunya. "Aku membelikan Umma scraf, di luar sangat dingin, jangan sampai Umma kedinginan dan flu."

Nyonya Park membuka paperbag itu, ia sangat senang, bukan senang karena ia mendapatkan scraf baru dari anaknya. Tapi ia senang karena Chanyeol memikirkannya, Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya dan memperhatikannya, ibu mana yang tidak tersentuh hatinya?

"Terimakasih anakku. Umma sangat senang." Nyonya Park berucap setelah Chanyeol selesai memakaikan scraf itu dilehernya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan tidak sebanding dengan perjuanganmu membesarkanku Umma."

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya, Baekhyun segera berlari ke dalam rumah setelah Yoora —kakak Chanyeol— menyambutnya dan Chanyeol juga menyusul di belakangnya.

Setelah mengantar Ummanya pulang, Chanyeol tancap gas ke rumah kakak perempuannya karena Baekhyun terus cerewet di dalam mobil. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya, bahkan ia lupa membawa kue yang ia buat. Kue itu tertinggal di dalam mobil. Tapi biarlah, anaknya lebih penting menurut Chanyeol.

"Njack?!"

"Umma! Hiks.." Baekhyun naik ke atas ranjang memeluk anaknya, "Appa mana?"

"Ada Umma disini sayang, sssstt Njack jangan menangis lagi." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Tapi reaksi yang Jackson berikan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Njack mau Appa!" Anak itu memekik, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang terkejut, Jesper yang memperhatikan disisi ranjangpun terkejut.

Kemudian Chanyeol datang bersama Yoora, dan Jackson melepaskan pelukan hangat Baekhyun begitu saja, membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu kosong. Ia merasa ditolak mentah-mentah. Rasanya seperti dibuang oleh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Jackson berhambur memeluk leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menggendongnya, Baekhyun memperhatikan dalam diam interaksi antara anak dan ayah di depan matanya. Bagaimana Chanyeol menenangkan Jackson dan Jackson langsung terdiam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Chanyeol.

Ia yang biasa mengurus anak-anaknya dirumah merasa cemburu pada Chanyeol, kenapa Jackson mengacuhkannya?

Sebuah tarikan kecil di tangannya membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia menoleh dan mendapati Jesper sedang memandang cemas ke arahnya.

"Umma gwenchana?" Ucap anak itu, ia sendiri seperti bisa merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan. "Umma jangan sedih, Jesper ada disini."

Jesper menangkup pipi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terharu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Si kecil satu ini, sangat mirip dengan Taehyung saat kecil. Dulu Taehyung kecil selalu menenangkan Baekhyun dan mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa Umma, Taehyungie ada disini."

Sekarang Jesper yang mengucapkan itu padanya, ia seperti merasakan sebuah deja vu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kurang jika satu anaknya menolaknya mentah mentah di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menimang-nimang Jackson yang ternyata mimpi buruk, benar seperi dugaannya. Ia memperhatikan Jesper yang sedang berada di pelukan Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, apa yang membuat Jesper memeluk ibunya. Ia pikir Jesper hanya merindukan Baekhyun.

Yoora keluar kamar setelah mengantarkan minum untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia pamit melihat anaknya menangis di kamarnya.

"Njack mimpi apa? Kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol sudah membawa Jackson duduk di atas ranjang. Mereka berempat kini duduk mendengarkan Jackson bercerita.

"Njack hiks.. Mimpi Appa pergi." Ia memang sudah tidak menangis, namun isakannya masih tersisa.

"Pergi? Appa tidak kemana-mana Njack, Appa akan menemani kita sampai natal nanti." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara, ia berfikir sepertinya apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan salah.

"Appa? Appa?" Panggilan Jesper membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ah iya?"

"Appa melamun, Njack bertanya, Appa tidak jawab huee... Pasti Appa mau pergi kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia menatap Baekhyun bingung dan Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menginterupsi.

* * *

"Baekhyun ini benar-benar diluar rencana. Aku harus terbang ke New York." Chanyeol memelas. Ia kembali berargumen oleh lelaki mungilnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa bersama mereka saat natal tiba, ia harus terbang ke New York dan menetap disana dalam waktu seminggu atau dua minggu. Berarti saat tahun baru Chanyeol juga tidak ada bersama mereka? Hal itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun murka.

Bukankah semua orang libur dari pekerjaannya disaat hari perayaan besar seperti itu? Omong kosong apalagi ini?

Setelah Jackson menolaknya dan sekarang Chanyeol tidak punya waktu dengan ia dan anak-anaknya? Hell!

Chanyeol sudah terlalu sibuk dan membelakangi mereka, Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol adalah pemimpin perusahaan namun tidak adakah toleransi untuk keluarganya sendiri? Terlebih lagi di akhir bulan Desember ini anak sulungnya —Taehyung— berulang tahun. Apakah ia tidak punya hati? Melewatkan tiga moment sekaligus hanya karena pekerjaan gila yang entah kenapa tidak kunjung selesai dan mengotoriterkan suaminya itu?

"Kau sudah terlalu sering melewatkan moment penting bersama kami dan hanya untuk satu malam saja dengan anak-anakmu kau tidak bisa? Chanyeol? Manusia macam apa kau ini?" Chanyeol tertohok. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Manusia macam apa kau bilang? Aku bekerja untuk kalian! Bahkan aku sedang memperjuangkan proyek saham dengan perusahaan Wu ini demi kalian! Kau bilang aku manusia macam apa?!"

"Kau seorang Ayah yang tidak punya hati! Bahkan anakmu sampai bermimpi jika nanti kau akan pergi dan ternyata memang benar! Kemarin kau melewatkan ulang tahunku, aku tidak masalah Chanyeol. Kemarin kau melewatkan ulang tahun Jackson dan Jesper. Aku tidak masalah kau melupakanku, asalkan kau tidak absen saat anak-anakmu sedang memiliki moment penting di hidup mereka!" Baekhyun berteriak, masa bodo dengan tetangganya yang mungkin mendengar pekikannya. Ia sangat emosi.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak punya hati.

Dua hari lagi natal akan tiba, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya saat Chanyeol mulai mengepaki barang dan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Ia pikir itu bohong, tapi Chanyeol serius kali ini.

"Aku melakukan ini semua demi kalian Baekhyun, mengertilah."

"Apalagi yang tidak aku mengerti huh?! Kami sudah sangat mengerti dengan urusanmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mau menyisihkan sedikit waktumu pada buah hatimu sendiri!"

"Baek—"

"Pergilah." Chanyeol terdiam. "Pergilah jika memang kau akan pergi. Aku rasa kami akan terbiasa tanpa kehadiranmu."

Kalimat itu kembali menohok hati Chanyeol, ia mengernyit menatap pintu yang berdebum sangat kencang.

Baekhyun semakin kesal ketika Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menahannya saat keluar dari pintu kamar. Ia menghentakkan kakinya menaiki tangga, anak-anaknya sudah tertidur, Baekhyun semakin sulit menidurkan Jackson akibat ulah yang Chanyeol buat.

Ia mengecup pipi kedua anaknya sebelum membuka pintu kamar Taehyung. Ia menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung hingga anak itu membuka kedua matanya yang sipit.

"Umma? Ada apa?" Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Umma tidur disini ya?"

Taehyung langsung menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun, sesuatu terjadi lagi. "Appa benar-benar akan pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berapa lama?"

"2 minggu, katanya begitu." Baekhyun mencemaskan Taehyung, ia sangat merindukan sosok ayahnya sementara perhatian Chanyeol amat sangat berkurang pada Taehyung.

"Itu berarti Appa tidak akan ada dihari natal dan ulang tahunku?" Suara Taehyung memang tidak menyiratkan emosi, namun terdapat sindiran disana.

Baekhyun menidurkan Taehyung kembali dan menyelimutinya, ia tidur disamping anaknya. "Tidurlah lagi, Umma akan menemanimu."

"Umma tahu tidak? Aku sempat berfikir kalau lebih baik aku tidak usah punya adik."

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Taehyung dan Taehyung terkekeh. "Karena aku pikir perhatian kalian teralihkan pada kedua bocah itu. Bahkan aku sempat berfikir kalau Appa tidak menyayangiku, dan malam ini aku kembali merasa seperti itu."

"Tapi aku masih punya Umma," Taehyung membalik tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Appa mulai mengacuhkan aku dan adik-adikku. Tapi tolong sampaikan pada Appa, kami tidak butuh uang kalian, terlebih lagi Appa. Dan Umma, kami juga tidak butuh uang dari Umma, kami senang melihat Umma memasak di rumah, kami senang melihat wajah Umma belepotan tepung saat Umma membuat kue di dapur rumah." Taehyung menjeda ucapannya.

"Kami senang Umma memarahi kami dengan suara cempreng Umma, aku senang Umma menceramahiku ketika aku telat pulang dari sekolah padahal hanya telat selama lima menit. Umma tidak perlu bekerja, kami kesepian tanpa Umma. Katakan pada Appa kami tidak butuh uang dan hadiah-hadiah mewah dari Appa, kami hanya ingin perhatiannya kembali..." Taehyung menguap, kembali memejamkan matanya. "Aku mengantuk, selamat malam Umma."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Taehyung, itukah yang anak-anaknya selama ini rasakan? Mungkin Jackson dan Jesper masih kecil dan tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengutarakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Namun Taehyung, anak sulungnya sudah dewasa, ia sudah mengerti dan merasakan betapa sakitnya kurang mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai sibuk.

Chanyeol menutup kembali pintu kamar Taehyung dengan hati-hati, niatnya ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun ia urungkan. Ia mendengar kata-kata Taehyung. Sepertinya apa yang Baekhyun bilang memang benar. Anak-anak membutuhkannya. Sangat membutuhkannya.

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget karena jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Itu artinya ia terlambat datang ke kantor. Dengan segera ia membersihkan diri dan menggosokkan sedikit serum ke wajahnya agar terlihat fresh. Ia terdiam menatap cermin, ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Baekhyun tidak membangunkannya?

Chanyeol berdecak, dengan segera ia mengambil pakaiannya sendiri karena Baekhyun juga tidak menyiapkan pakaiannya seperti biasa. Chanyeol berusaha menggunakan dasinya sendiri. Ia membolak dasi itu hingga beberapa simpul yang ia coba, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Ia lupa bagaimana cara mebuat dasi, ia terbiasa dilayani oleh Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah saat akan berangkat kerja. Dulu saat sekolah, Baekhyun selalu membuatkan dasi untuknya.

"Sial!" Chanyeol menyerah, ia melesakkan dasinya ke dalam tas kerjanya dan segera keluar kamar. Ia pikir semua orang sudah berangkat namun ia mendengar suara seseorang menangis dan suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga.

"Chanyeol." Gerakan tangan Chanyeol pada tali sepatunya terhenti namun ia tidak menoleh. Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Tolong bujuk Jackson agar mau memakan sarapannya. Ia hanya mau denganmu. Aku tidak mau anakku jatuh sakit." Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada setiap perkataannya, semakin membuat Chanyeol terpojok.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol berdiri dan akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melenggang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata lagi untuk Chanyeol, ia juga tidak membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Jackson, hanya ada Jackson disana, sepertinya jagoannya juga tidak mau mandi. Apakah efeknya separah ini?

"Njack.."

Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan jawaban, tidak ada tawa riang Jackson saat melihat dirinya seperti biasanya.

"Jagoan Appa, kenapa tidak mau makan?" Chanyeol berusaha membujuk anak bungsunya, ia duduk di dekat Jackson, mengelus dengan lembut kepala anak laki-lakinya.

"Njack tidak mau di suapi sama Umma, Njack mau Appa!" Sungut anak itu.

"Disuapi Umma atau disuapi Appa sama saja, sayang. Umma sudah capek-capek memasak untuk Njack pagi-pagi buta. Njack tidak kasihan dengan Umma?" Chanyeol mengambil satu mangkuk sup jagung yang Baekhyun buat, di dalam sup itu ada wortel di dalamnya. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu kenapa anaknya tidak mau disuapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti memaksa Jackson memakan wortel ini —Jackson tidak suka wortel—

"Wah lihat Njack, ada wortel di dalamnya. Pasti sangat enak." Jackson terbangun. Ia duduk dan menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Njack tidak mau wortel, Umma selalu memaksa Njack makan wortel!"

"Memang apa yang salah dengan wortel?" Chanyeol mengambil satu suap wortel dan memakannya, ia menampilkan ekspresi kelezatan di depan anaknya. "Hm.. Enak sekali.."

Jackson memasang ekspresi jijiknya melihat ayahnya memakan sayuran aneh berwarna orange itu. "Enak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Umma pintar memilih sayuran, wortel bagus untuk kesehatan mata Njack. Njack tidak perlu memakai kacamata seperti Appa saat menonton tv kalau memakan wortel."

Anak itu menelan ludahnya kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Njack mau, Appa suapi Njack ya.."

Satu suapan wortel dan sup jagung masuk ke dalam mulut Jackson dan anak itu mengunyahnya.

"Good boy!" Chanyeol mencium pipi gembil anaknya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti copy-an dari dirinya. Jackson terkikik senang, Chanyeol menyadari ekspresi itu, akhirnya anaknya terbujuk dan mau tersenyum kembali.

Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Sepertinya ia memang dibutakan oleh uang dan pekerjaan dan lupa kalau ia memiliki keluarga yang membutuhkan sosoknya.

Jackson memakan sarapannya hingga habis tak bersisa, ia juga meminum susunya sampai habis. Anak itu kini berada di dalam gendongan Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Chanyeol menyapa kedua anaknya dan istrinya yang sedang duduk di meja makan dengan suara baritonenya yang ceria seperti biasa.

Tak ada jawaban, semua diam sampai Chanyeol berdekhem dan akhirnya duduk di dekat Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan Jackson di kursinya.

Suasana sangat canggung, anak-anaknya terdiam. Baekhyunpun juga. Mereka benar-benar marah dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Sekarang Jackson terduduk di depan tv karena ia sudah memakan sarapannya duluan.

Suasana masih sunyi sampai akhirnya salah satu orang dari mereka membuat sebuah suara.

"Hoek." Itu Baekhyun. Refleks semua menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hoek!" Itu yang kedua kalinya dan Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju westafel, meninggalkan makanan dan tiga orang disana saling menatap. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Kecemasannya datang kembali.

"Hoek! Hoek!" Semua makanan yang sudah Baekhyun cerna keluar, Baekhyun memuntahkannya.

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja?!" Chanyeol panik, ia memijit-mijit tengkuk kala Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, wajahnya sudah memucat.

Dengan gerakan sigap Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun seperti seorang pengantin baru, "Taehyung, tolong hubungi Dokter Nam, suruh ia datang kesini dan bilang ibumu sakit."

"Kau mau apa? Aku hanya merasa mual Chanyeol, aku tidak sakit." Baekhyun berkata dengan suaranya yang lesu dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Wajahmu memucat, aku tidak bisa diam saja Baek." Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dengan kakinya, begitu juga cara ia menutupnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuh ringkih Baekhyun perlahan, lalu menyelimutinya. "Apa kau makan teratur? Kau kelelahan? Bagian mana yang sakit Baek?"

"Chanyeol aku baik-baik saja, berangkatlah dan antar anak-anak ke sekolah mereka." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di kepalanya, pijitan Chanyeol berhenti.

"Kau sudah tertangkap basah muntah-muntah di depanku dan kau bilang dirimu masih baik-baik saja?!"

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini Chanyeol, jadi tinggalkan aku dan berangkatlah ke New York. Pekerjaan lebih penting bagimu!"

"CUKUP BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun menangis, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bahkan kau tidak menyadari aku sedang hamil anakmu.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Apa?

Baekhyun bilang apa?

Chanyeol tidak tuli kan?

"K-kau bilang apa? H-hamil?" Chanyeol tergagap, ia benar-benar speechless.

"Kau tidak tahu aku mengandung anakmu selama empat bulan ini dan mengacuhkanku. Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu tanpa sedikitpun menaruh perhatian padaku hiks.. Aku lelah menunggu kau menyadarinya sampai akhirnya aku harus selalu membeli baju kebesaran agar perut buncit ini tidak kentara. Hiks.." Baekhyun benar-benar menangis meraung-raung sekarang.

Memang benar sudah empat bulan ia merawat kandungannya seorang diri, itu sebabnya selama perutnya mulai membesar, Baekhyun selalu menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk bercinta. Karena jika ia menurutinya, Chanyeol akan melihat perutnya yang membuncit sementara Baekhyun tidak mau ketahuan begitu saja. Ia ingin tahu Chanyeol peka atau tidak. Namun nyatanya... Tidak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal saja? Kenapa pikiranmu selalu serumit itu, Baek?" Chanyeol mendekat memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun, ia mengelus perut lelaki kecilnya dan benar saja, Chanyeol merasakan perut Baekhyun membesar.

"Karena hiks.. Aku ingin tahu kau memperhatikan aku atau tidak." Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dan baju kebesaran yang selalu kau pakai menutupinya. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mendongak menatap suaminya. "Cium..."

Chanyeol mendelik, apakah ini bawaan orok atau memang Baekhyun yang meminta?

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, ia memegang dagu Baekhyun. Ketika sebentar lagi bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir manis Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menahannya membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

"Keluarkan lidahmu.."

"Apa?"

"Keluarkan lidahmu Chanyeol, aku ingin mengemutnya!" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol, merengek meminta hal yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati.

Sejak semalam Baekhyun mengacuhkannya sampai pagi dan sekarang ia sudah merengek-rengek kembali di hadapan Chanyeol? Istrinya amat sangat lucu.

Meskipun terdengar agak aneh, Chanyeol tetap menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat bibir Baekhyun dengan perlahan, seperti apa yang diminta oleh si perut buncit ini.

Baekhyun dengan segera meraup lidah Chanyeol, ia mengemut lidah suami tersayangnya, menghisap lidah hangat yang selalu menggelitik rongga mulutnya.

Seperti yang Baekhyun perintahkan, Chanyeol hanya boleh diam dan menjulurkan lidahnya saja karena Baekhyun ingin mengemut lidahnya. Keduanya memejamkan mata, mereka mulai terhanyut dan Chanyeol sudah merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia rindu menyentuh tubuh ini, sudah beberapa bulan ia tidak diberi akses oleh Baekhyun untuk menyentuhnya. Ia pikir Baekhyun marah dan mulai bosan, mengingat umur mereka sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

Chanyeol menyingkap blouse Baekhyun, ia memainkan puting merah muda yang sudah mulai mengeras itu.

"Umma? Appa?"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, refleks ia mendorong Chanyeol hingga suami jangkungnya terjungkal ke bawah ranjang. Ia menghapus liur di mulutnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya kesamping menghadap Jesper.

"I-iya Njes?"

"Dokternya sudah datang, tadi Umma sedang apa? Kenapa Appa Umma dorong? Kasihan Appa pasti kesakitan jatuh dari kasur." Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya kala bertanya dengan begitu polosnya. Ia menghampiri ayahnya lalu tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap pantat ayahnya.

"Appa gwenchana?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia meringis karena kepalanya terbentur lantai.

"Umma kenapa Appa di dorong? Kasihan Appa kepala dan pantatnya sakit." Jesper mengusap-usap kepala ayahnya.

"A-anu itu tadi lidah Appa sakit jadi Umma menyembuhkannya." Jelas Baekhyun, ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh merusak mata dan pikiran polos anaknya.

"Terus kenapa Appa di dorong sampai jatuh?"

Baekhyun memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol agar menjawab atau setidaknya mengangkat suara, Baekhyun kebingungan, harus menjawab apalagi ia. Jesper tidak akan berhenti bertanya disaat anak itu benar-benar merasa penasaran.

"Ah Dokter Nam sudah datang, ayo Njes kita tunggu di luar, dokter akan memeriksa Umma. Njes tidak mau lihat Umma disuntik kan?" Chanyeol menggiring anaknya keluar kamar, ini adalah salah satu cara agar mereka berdua terlepas dari acara wawancara bocah berumur sembilan tahun.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Nam Joohyuk —dokter pribadi keluarga Park— yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Baekhyun.

Joohyuk melepas stetoskopnya dari kedua telinga, "Baekhyun hamil, usia kandungannya empat bulan dua puluh enam hari. Tenang saja, anakmu dan ibunya sehat. Hanya saja kau harus memperhatikan pola makan Baekhyun dan apa saja yang masuk kedalam perutnya, apakah gizinya cukup atau tidak."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepala, "Aku mengerti." Ia mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Joohyuk mengambil beberapa vitamin dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas, "Aku memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.." Ia menjeda ucapannya, "Sebisa mungkin jangan membuat istrimu setres. Emosi orang yang sedang hamil memang sensitif, anakmu sudah tiga mungkin kau mengerti apa maksudku, tapi aku hanya mengingatkan kembali, barangkali kau lupa."

"Aku ingat Joo," Chanyeol mengusap-usap kening Baekhyun agar ia tertidur. "Ah iya. Apakah kandungannya sudah cukup kuat untuk naik pesawat?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, kenapa ia bertanya hal itu?

Joohyuk selesai merapihkan tasnya, "Aku rasa cukup kuat. Baekhyun sangat menjaga si kecil yang ada di dalam perutnya. Kemana tujuan kalian?"

"New York."

.

.

TBC

.

.

HAI LIN DATANG :V

Kangen ga?.g

Lambat ya update nya? Maaf ya:(

Harusnya dari kemarin itu sebenernya update karna banyak moment monet tertentu yg mendukung ff ini, tapi apalah daya Lin harus jadi upik abu dulu.g

Kemarin siapa yg minta moment VKook? Kukinya udah ikut tuh, tapi ga ada naena buat mereka ya, masih kecil.g

BTW CIE BAEKHYUN HAMIL

YG MINTA JIWON CEPET2 DATENG, TUH JIWONNYA UDAH HADIR, TAPI MASIH DI DALEM PERUT /tawa jahat/

Niatnya sih begitu Jiwon lahir, ff ini kayaknya bakal tamat

Atau mungkin ada saran? Kalian punya pendapat? Boleh nanti bisa lIn tampung:)

Next chap mereka bakalan holiday bareng di NY, wew enak ya:v

Penasaran? Penasaran ga? Review makanya.g

25+ review Lin lanjut ff ini.

Love youuuuuu

Lin


	7. Miracle in December (II)

**PARK FAMILY MINI DIARY MIRACLE IN DECEMBER PART II**

* * *

 **WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, SINETRON BERTEBARAN, HATI HATI BAPER, KEJANG KEJANG SERTA MUAL SETELAH BACA FF INI.**

 **M-PREG! BL! YAOI! ENCEH! RnR!**

* * *

New York, 24 Desember 2016, 6PM.

* * *

"Waaaaa kita di New York Njack!"

"Kita sudah sampai di New York!" Kedua bocah kecil yang tingginya hanya sampai seukuran paha Chanyeol berpegangan tangan bergerak memutar-mutar badan berdua.

"Jesper, Jackson! Jangan seperti itu, kalian bisa jatuh!" Omelan Baekhyun terdengar kembali tapi tidak membuat kedua anak itu berhenti, mereka berlarian ke arah kakak laki-lakinya dan berlarian mengelilingi tubuh Taehyung yang sedang repot membantu Chanyeol dengan koper-koper mereka.

"Jesper! Jackson! Jangan merepotkan Hyung dan Appa kalian!" Baekhyun rasanya sudah lelah terus meneriaki nama kedua anak kecilnya.

"Ya! Kalian bisa diam tidak?! Mau Hyung gantung di patung Liberty?!" Taehyung murka, ia benar-benar jengah dengan kedua anak yang lebih mirip cacing kepanasan ini daripada manusia.

"Appa! Phiyung galak." Jackson cemberut di belakang ayahnya, sementara Jesper memeluk kaki Jungkook yang daritadi hanya bungkam.

"Kuki hyung kenapa mau dekat dengan Phiyung? Phiyung galak! Phiyung jelek!" Jesper memeluk kaki Jungkook, Jungkook hanya terkekeh mengusak kepala Jesper. Sementara Taehyung disana rasanya benar-benar ingin menggantung kedua anak itu di patung Liberty. Sial.

Mereka baru saja tiba di New York, Chanyeol akhirnya meminta maaf pada anak dan istrinya, ia tersadar bahwa tindakannya memang salah. Memang benar ia bekerja keras untuk anak dan istrinya, tapi ia sudah melampaui batasnya. Ia tidak pernah puas dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan sampai akhirnya ia terus bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja.

Mungkin ia memang membahagiakan anak-anaknya melalui jasmani, tapi tidak dengan rohani mereka. Chanyeol malah kehilangan banyak waktunya bersama keluarga tersayangnya. Ia amat sangat menyesal.

Pagi itu juga ketika dokter Nam pulang, Chanyeol menyiapkan pakaian dan keperluan mereka untuk berlibur ke New York —dibantu oleh asisten nya— dan ketika semuanya beres, mereka berangkat bersama Jungkook.

Baekhyun mengusulkan mengajak Jungkook, karena ia tidak ingin dan merasa kasihan dengan Jungkook yang hanya diam saja di rumah. Awalnya Jungkook menolak ajakan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ketika Taehyung marah padanya, senjata Taehyung adalah ia tidak suka ditolak. Untuk sekedar informasi, Baekhyunlah yang mengompor-ngompori Taehyung untuk mengajak kekasihnya. Untung saja Chanyeol setuju.

Setelah Taehyung bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meminta izin kepada nenek dan kakek Jungkook yang untungnya mereka mendapatkan izin tersebut, mereka segera berangkat saat itu juga dengan pesawat pribadi milik Park Corp.

"Appa! Appa! Jesper ingin membawa koper Njes sendiri." Anak itu merebut koper kecilnya yang di jinjing oleh Chanyeol. Jesper merengek ingin membawa baju-bajunya dengan kopernya sendiri. Ia bilang ingin terlihat bergaya seperti orang-orang dewasa dibandara.

Tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti kemauan Park Jesper.

Jesper berjalan layaknya orang dewasa disana, dengan kacamata milik Baekhyun bertengger di hidung kecilnya. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, wajah kecil dengan kacamata besar, kacamata itu membuat wajahnya tenggelam. Jesper berjalan layaknya model catwalk, ia mengangkat dagunya dan membalikkan badan bak seorang model dengan satu buah koper di tangannya —padahal kopernya bergambar Spiderman—

"Umma! Ayo foto Njes!" Ia berteriak kepada Ummanya yang sedang menuntun Jackson.

Baekhyun dengan segera mengeluarkan handphone nya dan bertingkah seperti seorang fotografer untuk Jesper.

"Adikmu lucu sekali. Hahaha." Jungkook tertawa menutup mulutnya, ia berbisik ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa menggelengkan kepala, "Aku berani bersumpah tidak pernah mengajarkannya seperti itu."

"Aish, dia mirip denganmu saat masih kecil Taehyung-ah."

"Appa!"

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Jungkook, ia mulai bercerita bagaimana masa kecil Taehyung, "Taehyung pernah memakai bra milik neneknya saat dia sebesar Jesper."

"Ya! Tidak! Jangan percaya dengan yang Appa katakan Kuki!"

Jungkook tertawa, "Benarkah? Sunbae, kau ingin memakai bra nenekku atau tidak?"

"Ya! Aku bilang jangan percaya! Itu fitnah!"

Mereka bertiga terus berargumen sambil menunggu asisten Chanyeol menjemput di bandara. Chanyeol terus mengejek Taehyung, ia baru berhenti ketika asistennya menelepon dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah sampai di bandara. Namun mereka semua harus menunda sampai ke hotel karena Jackson mengatakan kalau...

"Appa! Njack mau eek!" Ucap anak itu sambil memegangi pantatnya, jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan sesuatu yang harus segera dikeluarkan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun panik, Chanyeol segera menggendong Jackson bersama Baekhyun yang menyusul di belakangnya menuju toilet di bandara.

Taehyung, Jesper dan Jungkook sudah berada di dalam mobil, mereka menunggu urusan Jackson selesai.

"Maafkan keabsurd-an keluargaku, Kuki."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup terhibur sunbae."

* * *

"Baekhyun, kau benar baik-baik saja? Aku akan panggilkan dokter." Chanyeol mengurut-urut tengkuk istri kesayangannya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya, kepalanya terasa berputar, lebih parah rasanya dari menaiki wahana mengerikan di Lotte World. Mereka sudah sampai di hotel yang Chanyeol pesan, anak-anak mereka sedang berkeliling hotel ditemani oleh Taehyung, Jungkook dan Tiffany —sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol—

Hotel ini memiliki view yang sangat bagus, meskipun mereka ada di tengah-tengah kota New York yang padat akan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, tapi jika melihat pemandangan kota dari lantai teratas gedung ini sangatlah indah, terutama saat malam hari. Sangat disayangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut mereka berkeliling hotel yang sungguh megah ini karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju toilet dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, aku hanya pusing." Baekhyun bukan mengalami jetlag, ia merasa baik-baik saja saat berada di dalam pesawat begitu juga ketika turun. Mungkin benar ia memang agak pusing, tapi tidak sampai membuat Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Chanyeol meringis, ia mendengar suara Baekhyun di dalam kamar mandi, itu sangat terdengar mengerikan. Baekhyun seolah-olah akan mengeluarkan anaknya dari dalam perut melalui mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat menaiki mobil rasanya aku sangat pusing." Ia selesai dengan muntahnya, suaminya telaten membasuh mulut dan wajah Baekhyun yang pucat dengan air.

"Setelah ini kita akan makan malam, kau harus meminum obat dan vitaminmu " Chanyeol berucap kala ia megusap wajah Baekhyun dengan handuk hotel. Begitu lembut dan perlahan seolah-olah ia tidak ingin merusak pahatan cantik yang diberikan Tuhan pada istrinya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin tidur saja."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memperingati dengan suaranya yang dalam dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan gelagat tersebut. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah meskipun ia tidak lapar. Membawa satu nyawa didalam tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun selalu cepat merasakan lelah. Ia sudah merasakan bagaimana kehamilan terjadi selama tiga kali. Pertama saat hamil Taehyung, kedua saat hamil Jesper dan ketiga ketika hamil Jackson. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa selemah ini ketika ia hamil ketiga anaknya dulu. Tapi kehamilan anak ke-empatnya ini amat sangat cepat membuat Baekhyun kelelahan.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun layaknya seorang pengantin baru, si kecil hanya melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan sayang? Katakan padaku." Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut ketika ia sudah membaringkan Baekhyun ditempat tidur berukuran besar.

"Hm... Apa ya..." Baekhyun nampak berfikir dengan wajahnya yang masih saja terlihat menggemaskan.

Sial. Batin Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali membawa Baekhyun kedalam kungkungannya bila istrinya sudah bertingkah manis.

"Ah aku tahu! Aku ingin Lasagna."

"Lasagna?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Iya Chanyeol, aku ingin lasagna, jangan lupa dengan sosis, taburan daging ayam dan cincangan daging panggangnya!" Baekhyun melupakan rasa pusingnya, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana mulutnya mengecap kelezatan makanan tersebut.

"Chanyeol cepatlah, aku ingin lasagna."

Wow. Chanyeol terkejut dengan perubahan mood Baekhyun. Awalnya ia bilang tidak lapar dan tidak mau makan, lalu sekarang ia menyuruh Chanyeol cepat-cepat mendapatkan makanan. Well, hormon kehamilan. Chanyeol sangat paham akan hal itu.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengambil telepon milik hotel yang akan langsung terhubung dengan pelayanan. Setelah telepon terhubung, Chanyeol segera menyebutkan pesanannya, beberapa makanan, minuman serta camilan untuk anak-anaknya nanti.

"Chanyeol, katakan padanya untuk memberikan keju yang banyak." Baekhyun merangkak berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas kemudian mengucapkan beberapa perintah aneh yang diinginkan istri kecilnya.

Berikan keju yang banyak.

Jangan sampai sosisnya tidak terlalu matang.

Berikan saus tomat dan saus pedas, campur saja keduanya.

Tuangkan banyak mayonaise.

Jangan sampai daging panggangnya gosong. Harus pas.

Jangan terlalu lama menaruh macaroni di dalam ovennya, Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu matang

Jangan gunakan sosis sapi, Baekhyun hanya mau sosis rasa ayam.

Tidak usah taburi daun seledri, ganti saja dengan taburi daging ayam diatasnya.

Baekhyun ingin sosis berisi keju di dalamnya.

Ralat. Jangan terlalu banyak menuangkan saus pedasnya.

Pastikan semuanya masih hangat ketika sampai di kamar mereka.

"Astaga Baek, aku tidak yakin pelayan mengingat semua pesananmu. Bagaimana jika chefnya sedang banyak pekerjaan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Yasudah aku tidak makan kalau tidak sesuai."

"Baek..."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Oke ia tidak boleh tersulut emosi karena istrinya sedang hamil.

"Ini keinginan anakmu, bukan aku." Baekhyun melipat tangannya, ia membuang wajahnya kesamping. Merajuk. Lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti." Chanyeol duduk diatas tempat tidur, tepat disamping Baekhyun. "Kemarilah, biarkan aku memijat kepalamu."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun langsung menempatkan kepalanya di atas paha suaminya, senyuman keduanya merekah. Mereka terlihat seperti pengantin baru, bukan orang tua ber-anak tiga. Ah, maksudku beranak empat.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak memutar di pelipis Baekhyun, ia memijat kepala istrinya kala mata Baekhyun terpejam. Bukan, Baekhyun bukannya tertidur, ia sedang menikmati pijatan demi pijatan yang dilakukan oleh jari panjang yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari jari-jari milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun pada suami jangkungnya.

"Hm?"

"Ini malam natal, bukan?"

Chanyeol berfikir sebentar lalu menatap kedua mata dibawahnya yang kini telah terbuka. Benar, ini malam natal, besok adalah hari penting bagi seluruh umat kristiani yang merayakan. Ini malam natal dan mereka hanya berdiam diri di kamar sementara anak mereka sudah berkeliling mengitari malam indah ini.

"Kau ingin keluar?"

"Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Baek, setelah makan malam sampai kita akan keluar menikmati pameran yang ada disini. Kupikir anak-anak sekarang pasti sedang bersenang-senang bersama Tiffany."

"Yes! Terimakasih Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan secara brutal mengecupi bibir sang suami.

Chanyeol mengerang merasakan bibir Baekhyun menubruk bibirnya, bibir tipis nan lembut yang selalu terasa manis jika dicecap. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan merasa puas jika hanya diberikan sebuah kecupan-kecupan kecil seperti ini. Ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Keduanya kini saling menatap. Namun yang lebih kecil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Baek, bukankah hormon sexual seseorang yang sedang hamil selalu meningkat?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. Memang, benar itu adanya.

"Kau pasti merasakan hal itu semenjak kau menyembunyikan kehamilanmu padaku, kan?"

"A-aku tidak merasakannya."

"Tidak mungkin Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk, ia menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi selangkangannya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman liciknya.

"Bahkan sekarang kau menginginkan hal itu, benar kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menutupi selangkanganmu dengan selimut?"

Mata si kecil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari tatapan intens juga wajah tampan suaminya yang semakin tampan dengan sebuah senyuman miring di bibirnya. Tolong mengertilah Chanyeol, jantung Baekhyun tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik jika ia terus seperti ini.

"A-aku..." Baekhyun menelan liurnya, kerongkongannya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit dan kering.

Chanyeol mulai melakukan tebar pesona, ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun guna membuat si kecil menatapnya dan mengunci mata sipit milik Baekhyun dengan hazelnya.

"Katakan jika kau menginginkanku." Suara husky itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun meleleh sejak pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan lelaki bertelinga peri ini.

"Kau merindukan sentuhanku bukan?" Chanyeol berbisik sementara tangannya mulai meremas adik kecil milik Baekhyun.

Kurang ajar. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin sekali menampar suaminya sekarang.

"Nghh.." Shit!

Chanyeol tidak berhenti, tangannya yang menyelinap di balik selimut kini sudah membuka resleting celana denim yang Baekhyun gunakan, mengeluarkan si Baekhyun kecil hingga menyembul dari balik celana dalam putihnya.

"C-chanyeol.. Anghh!" Sial sial sial. Baekhyun ingin menolak namun yang ia keluarkan malah sebuah desahan.

Chanyeol sudah berada dibawah sana, ia memainkan lidahnya di lubang kencing milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak lagi, ia menyerah dan malah mengusap rambut Chanyeol secara erotis sambil sesekali meremas surai hitam suaminya.

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak menjilati penis kecil Baekhyun, sensasi hangatnya belaian lidah Chanyeol, geli dan nikmat menjadi satu. Lidah panjangnya bergerak menjilat dari bawah ke atas, hingga lidah itu menyentuh kepala si kecil, Chanyeol melahapnya. Dengan sekali hentakan penis Baekhyun menghilang di balik mulut Chanyeol.

"AKH-" Baekhyun menjerit ketika merasakan hangatnya kerongkongan Chanyeol. Ia terlentang di ranjang berseprai putih sembari meremas selimut yang ada di dekatnya jika ia tidak tahan.

"Chanyeol akuh mohon.. Nghhh.." Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi ketika mulut dan jemari Chanyeol mengerjainya secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol sedang mengulum penisnya dengan cepat sementara jari telunjuknya mengoyak lubang anal Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala untuk mengintip wajah kenikmatan yang Baekhyun tampilkan. Bibir tipis itu terbuka, leher jenjang yang putih dan mulus itu terekspos, ternyata Baekhyun sudah mengangkat blouse yang ia gunakan hingga membuat perut yang sudah agak membuncit itu terlihat.

"Ngghhh Chanyeol ssshh.." Mata Chanyeol semakin berkilat ketika Baekhyun mulai memilin putingnya sendiri. Holy shit! Chanyeol kecil memberontak di bawah sana.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam lubang Baekhyun, namun tidak menyentuh terlalu dalam. Dua jari Chanyeol terus bergerak maju mundur di dalam lubang Baekhyun, bahkan ia dengan sengaja memutar-mutar tangannya disana membuat si empunya menjerit hebat. Jangan lupakan hisapan juga gigitan kecil Chanyeol pada penis mungil Baekhyun.

"Aaanngghh Chanyeol aku tidak tahan lagi-"

Canyeol dengan sengaja memutar kedua jarinya sambil menghisap kuat penis Baekhyun, ketika hisapan kuat itu terjadi, Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya dan langsung menyemburkan cairannya di dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut karena semburan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan penis kecil yang semakin terlihat kecil itu karena sudah tertidur kembali. Mulutnya mengembung, menahan cairan Baekhyun di mulutnya agar tidak tertelan.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun terkesiap, ia menadahkan telapak tangannya di depan bibir Chanyeol. "Muntahkan saja, maaf aku tidak sopan."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meludah di tangannya sendiri, mengeluarkan cairan Baekhyun yang lumayan banyak.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun menatap cairannya sendiri di tangan Chanyeol. Agak sedikit aneh dan entah kenapa ia merasa mual sekarang karena mencium ciri khas bau yang menguar dari cairan miliknya sendiri.

"C-Chanyeol, cepat bersihkan tanganmu dan buang itu. Aku tidak suka baunya, aku mual." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya.

"Berbaringlah, aku memilih untuk menggunakannya daripada membuangnya."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia tidur dengan posisi terlentang di ranjang sementara ia melihat suaminya mulai membuka celana dan celana dalamnya sendiri.

Wow.

Chanyeol kecil akhirnya bebas dari sangkarnya. Baekhyun menelan liurnya susah payah ketika melihat permen lolipop favorite nya berdiri tegak.

 _Besar dan panjang._

Rupanya apa yang Chanyeol katakan untuk menggunakan daripada membuang adalah, ia menggunakan cairan milik Baekhyun untuk melumuri penis besarnya. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan segera memasukinya jadi ia membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar dan memejamkan mata.

Tapi rasanya tetap kosong. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Chanyeol tidak juga memasukinya?

Dengan rasa penasaran Baekhyun mengintip untuk melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, matanya melebar seketika saat ia melihat Chanyeol bukannya sedang bersiap untuk memasukinya, Chanyeol sedang bermain dengan tangannya sendiri. Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, ia terduduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Memperhatikan dalam diam ketika suaminya menservice dirinya sendiri padahal ada dirinya disini.

"Arrrgh Baek!" Chanyeol menggeram. Tangannya mengocok dengan cepat sementara wajahnya agak mendongak.

Apa yang Chanyeol bayangkan? Baekhyun senang mendengar namanya disebut ketika Chanyeol menggeram, apakah Chanyeol membayangkan dirinya yang sedang telanjang?

Mata mereka bertemu kembali, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan nafsunya sementara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sayu. Untuk apa Chanyeol memuaskan dirinya sendiri ketika ia sudah membantu Baekhyun tadi. Meskipun hanya dengan foreplay jika itu melakukan, Baekhyun merasa puas.

"Chanyeol berbaringlah, biarkan aku membantumu." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke ranjang, ia akan membantu suaminya. Istri macam apa dia kalau sampai tidak bisa melayani suaminya dengan baik.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol di penisnya, ia membuka celana denim juga celana dalamnya, kemudian ia membuka kancing blousenya satu persatu. Tidak ada satu helai benang pun ditubuhnya.

Nafas Chanyeol semakin berat karena pemandangan pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna sedang berada di hadapannya. Ia menatap tubuh mulus sang istri yang sekaramg sedang berusaha memasukkan benda perkasa milik Chanyeol kedalam goa hangatnya.

"Arrrgh!"

"Akh!"

Keduanya menjerit mengapresiasikan kenikmatan dibawah tubuh mereka. Chanyeol merasa hangat dan sempit sementara Baekhyun merasa dirinya dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol.

"Ngghh nghhh.." Baekhyun mulai bergerak, ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Membuat Chanyeol kecil timbul dan tenggelam. Ia meletakkan tangannya di perut Chanyeol, meraba tubuh atletis suaminya.

"Jangan terlalu dalam Baek.. Anak kita-arghh.."

"A-aku tahu.." Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menurunkan dirinya terlalu dalam tapi posisi ini membuat penis Chanyeol yang menegak mau tidak mau menyelam dalam ke rahimnya. Ia berharap anaknya di dalam sana mengerti dan memberi akses untuk sang Ayah.

"C-chanyeol ungh.. Unghhh.."

Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun, membantu si kecil yang sedang hamil untuk bergerak karena sudah terlihat kelelahan. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya juga. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada anakya di dalam sana.

"Baek berbaringlah, kita ganti posisi."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "A-aku suka seperti ini.. Nghh.."

"Ahh.. Ahhh.." Kepala Baekhyun menengadah, bibir tipisnya terbuka. Ia sangat menikmati Chanyeol yang terus menerus menumbuk prostatnya.

"Umma!"

"Appa!"

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kemudian saling menatap dan beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tubuh Baekhyun kepelukannya lalu menutup seluruh tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Anak mereka kembali. Di saat yang tidak tepat.

Pintu kamar terbuka, "Umma! Appa!" Jackson dan Jesper berhambur masuk, mereka berteriak tapi langsung bungkam ketika melihat Baekhyun tertidur di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Tepatnya berpura-pura tidur.

"Sssstt, Jangan berisik sayang. Umma sedang tidur." Chanyeol memberi isyarat kepada dua jagoan kecilnya sementara tangan yang satunya menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. Menina bobokan.

Bersyukur tubuh yang menyatu di bawah sana sudah tertutup rapat dengan selimut dan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun juga tertutup, hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Wajahnya tenggelam di leher Chanyeol, terpejam dengan damai seolah-olah ia benar-benar sedang tertidur.

"Umma bobo?" Jackson berdiri di pinggir ranjang, ia memperhatikan posisi tidur sang ibu yang menempel seperti koala di pohon.

"Umma manja, tidur di atas tubuh Appa sambil di peluk." Jesper terkikik, ia menutup mulutnya saat tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian sudah pulang, hm? Sudah melihat boneka salju?"

Kedua anak kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kami mau mengajak Umma dan Appa membuat boneka salju bersama."

"Njack tidak mau main bola salju dengan Phiyung, Phiyung cuma duduk di kursi taman."

"Iya benar, Phiyung tidak mau di ajak main. Tidak seperti Kuki hyung yang menuruti semua kemauan Njes." Jesper naik ke ranjang. Ia menggoyangkan lengan ayahnya.

"Appa ayo kita main salju di luar, Appa."

"Appa? Appa yang memesan makan- Oh astaga!" Taehyung baru saja masuk ke kamar kedua orang tuanya dan melihat ada bayi koala yang sedang tertidur. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia sudah cukup dewasa. Ia tahu apa yang ada di balik selimut tebal itu.

Chanyeol menggoyangkan alis tebalnya ke arah Taehyung.

Heol. Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Bisa bisanya mereka membiarkan Jesper dan Jackson melihat pemandangan intim seperti ini.

"Njes, Njack. Makanan datang, ada banyak kue, cokelat dan permen yang Appa pesan." Taehyung mendekati kedua adiknya. "Ayo makan dengan Phiyung. Nanti Umma dan Appa menyusul kalau Umma sudah bangun."

"Cokelat!"

"Permen!"

Jesper dan Jackson, kedua anak kecil yang sangat mencintai permen, kue terlebih lagi cokelat itu langsung balapan lari keluar kamar menuju living room

Kedua orang tua yang sedang berlovey-dovey diatas ranjang menghela nafas lega, sementara tatapan tajam dari Taehyung masih menusuk dari sela punggung telanjang Baekhyun sampai ke tubuh Chanyeol.

"Lain kali jangan lupa tutup dan kunci pintu!" Ketus Taehyung sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya menuju living room, menemani adik-adiknya makan.

Chanyeol tertawa membuat dada telanjangnya bergetar, juga membuat Baekhyun bergerak di pelukannya, ia masih pura-pura tidur.

"Bangun sayang," Si telinga peri menoel dagu istrinya. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia memutar tubuh yang sudah agak sedikit gemuk menjadi kesamping, dan ia berada diantara selangkangan Baekhyun. Menopang beban tubuhnya dengan tangan agar tidak menindih perut buncit istrinya.

"Tidak mau bangun hm?" Baekhyun sedang mengerjainya.

"Baek, penisku sakit. Ayolah." Oh lihatlah Tuan Park sang direktur yang terdengar dingin kini sedang merengek pada istrinya karna ereksinya belum selesai.

"Baekhyun.."

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Demi Tuhan Baek, kau tidak mau pisang besar ini masuk kedalam rumahnya hingga ia menciut kembali?"

"..."

"Baekhyun aku tidak ingin menyetubuhimu kalau kau tidur." Ya benar, tubuh bagian bawah mereka masih menyatu, penis Chanyeol masih berada didalam Baekhyun dan ia menahan mati-matian untuk tidak membobol lubang Baekhyun saat ini juga.

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia tahu Baekhyun sengaja. Maka Chanyeol putuskan untuk menggigit puting merah muda milik istrinya

"AKKHH— SAKIT CHANYEOL!"

"Siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku!"

"Sana main sabun saja sendiri di toilet!"

"APA?! TIDAK MAU! Baekhyun aku mohon~"

* * *

Tubuhnya terhentak hampir mengenai kepala ranjang, tangannya melingkari leher sang suami, beberapa cakaran terlihat jelas dipunggung pria bertubuh atletis yang sedang bergerak menikmati surga dunia yang ia dapat dari istri tercintanya

"Argh Baek jangan sengaja meremasku seperti itu!" Erangnya kala pinggulnya terus bergerak menghantam lubang sempit yang sedang ia nikmati.

"Ohh.. Ahh.." Racauan keluar dari bibir tipis merah muda si kecil, nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya terus terhentak-hentak tanpa henti.

"Ahh.. Ahh Chanyeol.." Tak kuat menerima hujaman kepala penis Chanyeol pada prostatnya, Baekhyun beralih meremas seprai putih yang terpasang diranjang.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol merasa gila, ia ingin sekali bergerak lebih cepat dan brutal, mengingat ia menyukai sex yang keras. Namun disatu sisi ia memikirkan darah dagingnya didalam perut Baekhyun.

"Nghhh.." Baekhyun merengek dengan hujaman Chanyeol yang lama-lama berubah pelan. Ia menaikkan pinggulnya, ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan suaminya.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terbelalak, "Baek— Diam, jangan bergerak."

"Kau lama, kenapa jadi pelan nghh.. Lebih cepat Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menahan hasrat yang menggebu ingin membobol habis lubang Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Baekhyun. Kau sedang mengandung." Ia memegang pinggul Baekhyun sementara penisnya bergerak keluar masuk dengan gerakan pelan namun telak menubruk prostatnya.

"Akhh! Yeah.. Tak apa seperti ini.."

Kemudian mereka menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mendapatkan kepuasan masing-masing. Lebih tepatnya saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Mengejar kenikmatan yang akan menerbangkan mereka ke tempat yang serupa dengan surga. Mengulur waktu, lupa dengan ketiga anaknya yang menunggu kedua orang tuanya datang dan makan bersama mereka. Hingga Taehyung merasa jengkel karena orang tuanya selalu saja khilaf.

Dimanapun. Kapanpun. Tidak melihat kondisi dan situasi.

"Apa sex bisa membuat mereka kenyang?!" sungut Taehyung di meja makan. Piring mereka sudah bersih dari keberadaan makanan.

Oh.. Park Taehyung, kau hanya belum merasakannya.

* * *

"Hyung, jaga bicaramu, ada Jesper dan Jackson disini." Jungkook mengingatkan Taehyung, netranya memicing kearah putra sulung Chanyeol.

"Kuki hyung sex itu apa?"

Oh my Godness.

Park Taehyung kau harus menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini.

Keempat netra remaja yang berada disana saling tatap dan menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Taehyung menghela nafas duluan sebelum akhirnya menjawab si wartawan keluarga.

"Phiyung tak mau jawab? Apa itu sex?"

Jesper kini memutar tubuhnya menghadap kakaknya. Iris sipitnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Persis sekali dengan ibunya.

"Sex itu..."

Anak itu menunggu, Taehyung melirik Jungkook diseberangnya yang malah sibuk mengalihkan diri bersama Jackson, kekasihnya sedang membersihkan wajah adik bungsunya dari noda-noda cokelat dan permen yang lengket dengan tisu basah.

"Phiyung lama!"

"Sex itu merk permainan mobil baru! ya, mobil mainan remote control yang baru, iya kan bibi Tiffany?"

Tiffany terlonjak kaget serta menatap Taehyung tidak mengerti. Ia baru saja memasuki ruangan dan ingin mengajak mereka jalan-jalan keluar, namun Taehyung tiba-tiba melempar pertanyaan.

'Sudah jawab saja iya' Taehyung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Tiffany —sekretaris sekaligus asisten pribadi Chanyeol—

"I-iya benar"

"Wah Njess mau minta belikan mobil sex itu sama Appa! Apakah keren?" Anak itu berseru riang.

"JANGAN!" Ketiga orang dewasa disana berteriak dengan kompak.

Hal itu mengagetkan Jackson, terutama Jesper yang diserbu.

Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya kesisi kiri dengan imut, "Heung? Kenapa?"

"Nanti bibi yang akan belikan Njess mainan itu." Tiffany menjawab dengan cepat.

"Benarkah?!" Jesper berdiri, sekarang ia terlihat begitu antusias hingga suaranya melengking, membuat Taehyung mengorek-ngorek telinganya, takut telinganya pengang.

Tiffany mengangguk sebagai jawaban, wanita cantik itu tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

"Bibi akan belikan mainan untuk Njess dan Jackson, tapi tidak boleh memintanya pada Appa kalian, mengerti?"

Tiffany menatap bergantian pada Jesper dan Jackson.

"AYAY CAPTAIN!" Jawab kedua anak yang bagaikan kembar tapi berbeda itu.

Masalah selesai, Taehyung dan Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega.

"Nah sekarang kalian bersiap-siaplah, kita akan pergi keluar melihat festival."

Kedua anak atau yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip cacing kepanasan itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka. Mengambil jaket tebal serta perlengkapan lainnya. Jungkook menyusul mereka untuk membantunya.

"Park Taehyung, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Tiffany melipat tangannya di dada, kakinya bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk lantai hotel, sepatu wedgesboat nya membuat suara itu terdengar jelas.

Taehyung menoleh, menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya ia menjelaskannya dari awal hingga akhir bagaimana topik 'sex' itu bisa dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"You should watch your words in front of your little brother, Taehyung."

"I know that aunty, I'm sorry." Taehyung mendekap tangannya sambil kepalanya tertunduk tanda bahwa ia menyesal, lain kali ia harus berhati-hati.

"Ada apa ini?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun muncul tiba-tiba dari atas tangga. Mereka menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun berpegangan pada lengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan itu. Toh hanya menuruni tangga. Namun suaminya yang kadang suka berlebihan itu memelototinya hingga ia takut dan menurut.

Malah tadinya Chanyeol ingin menggendong Baekhyun sejak mereka keluar kamar namun Baekhyun menolak. Yang benar saja, anak-anaknya akan melihat, apalagi ada Jungkook disini. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?

"Kalian lama sekali!" Teriak Taehyung tak terima menunggu selama itu.

"Apanya? Appa dan Umma hanya main 4 ronde—AW SAKIT BAEK!" Chanyeol meringis mengusap-usap perutnya yang dicubit.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan suami menyebalkannya, ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Tiffany.

"Kemana tujuan kita malam ini?"

"Aku akan mengajak kalian melihat festival ditengah kota, tak jauh dari hotel ini." Jelas Tiffany sebagai jawaban untuk Baekhyun.

Ibu dari empat anak itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ah aku lapar."

"Ayo kita makan dulu sayang, sambil menunggu anak-anak berkemas." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia sudah tak sungkan melakukan hal romantis di depan sekretarisnya itu.

"Makanannya sudah dingin." Sahut Taehyung dengan nada agak kesal. Ia sengaja.

"Mau ku panggilkan pegawai untuk menghangatkannya kembali, Mr. Park?"

"Tidak, tak usah Tiffany-ssi. Taehyung akan memanaskannya untukku."

"What?!"

"Apa? Panaskan makanannya untuk Umma."

"Tidak mau!"

"Bibi, biar aku yang panaskan makanannya." Ucap Jungkook yang muncul dari dalam kamar Jesper dan Jackson. Mungkin kedua bocah kecil itu sudah selesai bersiap-siap.

"Nah biar Jungkook saja." Taehyung menghela nafas lega dengan kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol, sita mobil baru milik Taehyung!"

"AKU PANASKAN SEKARANG!" Buru-buru ia melesat ke pantry, membawa makanan yang akan ia panaskan untuk ayah dan ibunya.

Tiffany tersenyum kikuk disana, Chanyeol menatapnya meminta tanda pengertian atas percekcokan antar ibu dan anak barusan.

* * *

"Bung, dimana kau?" Chanyeol berbicara di ponselnya.

"Kami berada di festival sekarang, kau akan menyusul?" Ucapnya lagi.

Netranya memperhatikan keluarga kecilnya yang sedang sibuk bermain bola salju. Mereka tertawa riang, saling melempar bola salju satu sama lain, begitu bahagia memancarkan kehangatan ditengah-tengah dinginnya kota New York.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat. "Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok pagi. Selamat Natal, Yifan."

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Chanyeol menghampiri keluarga kecilnya yang sedang asyik bertempur bola salju ditengah lapangan sebuah taman. Mereka sekarang berada di festival malam natal. Festival ini diadakan setiap setahun sekali dan berlangsung sampai malam tahun baru. Ada berbagai macam makanan dan camilan-camilan unik yang jual disini, ada juga pameran sirkus dan santa clause yang bermaksud untuk menghibur anak-anak yang datang bersama orang tuanya. Di tengah lapangan, terdapat sebuah pohon natal berukuran besar yang sudah dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu dan pernak-pernik hingga pohon tersebut terlihat begitu indah.

"Hap! Got you!" Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Jesper dari belakang. Membuat anak itu menjerit, ciri khasnya.

"Aaaaaaaa! Appa turunkan aku!" Anak itu meronta-ronta di dalam gendongan Chanyeol, ia melempari Jackson dengan bola salju terakhirnya.

"Kuki Hyung! Kita diserang! Sekarang Njess bekerja sama dengan monster Yoda itu!" Jackson menunjuk-nunjuk Jesper yang sekarang dibuat seperti pesawat terbang oleh Chanyeol.

"Roger! Roger! Monster Yoda telah bangun! Jesper mengkhianati kita! Aku butuh bantuan!" Jackson menempelkan tangannya ke telinga caplangnya seolah-olah benda itu adalah ponsel.

"Captain mari kita serang Monster Yoda itu." Sahut Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bersamaan meladeni khayalan tinggi sang adik.

"Seraaaaaaangggg!" Seru kelima orang itu. Pertempuran bola salju pun tak terelakkan antara benteng Jesper melawan benteng Jackson.

Baekhyun tertawa bahagia melihat anak-anak dan suaminya asik bermain disana. Ia menyesap susu hangat yang dibelikan oleh Tiffany.

"Mr. Park terlihat sangat bahagia bersama anak-anaknya." Ucap wanita yang memiliki eyesmile itu.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, matanya memandang ke arah keluarga kecilnya lagi. "Ya, dia memang seorang Ayah dan suami yang hebat."

"Aku baru kali ini melihat Mr. Park tertawa lepas. Di kantor, Mr. Park terlihat benar-benar tegas dan berwibawa."

Kata-kata Tiffany membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, agaknya ia sedikit cemburu dan sedikit tidak rela kalau suaminya diperhatikan orang lain, namun perasaan itu langsung ia tepis. Tidak boleh kekanakkan, ia sudah berumur.

"Tentu saja suamiku harus terlihat berwibawa saat dikantor, karna dia seorang pemimpin."

Tiffany terkekeh, "Ah iya anda benar. Kalau saja Mr. Park lebih banyak tersenyum di kantor , pasti pegawai kami tidak banyak yang takut jika berhadapan dengan sang CEO."

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Tiffany, "Maksudmu? Suamiku terlihat setress belakangan ini?"

"Maafkan aku jika lancang," Tiffany mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Belakangan ini Tuan Park terlihat muram dan agak setress. Kemarin beliau sempat kupergoki tidak fokus saat meeting kami dengan Wu Enterprises."

"Apa yang terjadi di kantor?"

Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, aku membantu Mr. Park dengan sepenuh hati, pekerjaan kami baik. Aku berfikir mungkin urusan rumah tangga?"

Urusan rumah tangga? Mungkinkah? Apakah saat kemarin mereka berdua ribut? Oh tidak, Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati pada suaminya.

"Ia belum cerita apapun padaku." Kata Baekhyun murung. Mereka memang sudah jarang berkomunikasi, selain Chanyeol yang selalu berangkat pagi dan kembali saat tengah malam, lalu Baekhyun sudah tertidur ketika suaminya pulang, ditambah pertengkaran sebelum mereka ke sini. Tidak heran mengapa ia tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi suaminya. Chanyeol ternyata pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Mrs. Park.." Ucapan Tiffany tertahan. "Sebenarnya aku setelah ini akan mengambil cuti."

"Chanyeol sudah tahu akan hal ini?"

"Aku akan mengajukannya setelah kita kembali dari sini. Aku akan menikah."

Baekhyun terkejut, ia pikir selama ini Tiffany sudah menikah. Ternyata ia masih seorang gadis toh. "Kupikir kau sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak!?"

"Apa?" Tiffany tertawa, reaksinya membuat eyesmile miliknya muncul. "Belum, kami baru akan menikah. Aku akan mengantarkan undangannya nanti ke kediaman kalian."

"Ah... Aku senang, akan kutunggu undanganmu. Selamat Tiffany-ssi." Baekhyun memeluk sekretaris cantik yang bekerja di perusahaan suaminya itu.

"Terimakasih Mrs. Park."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bongkahan salju mengenai pipi Baekhyun dari samping.

"ASTAGA KALIAN!" Teriak sang ibu ber-anak 4 tersebut.

"Bukan aku Umma!" Selak Taehyung.

"Bukan aku!" Jackson dan Jesper membela diri.

"Bukan aku juga bibi!" Jungkook juga ikut membela diri.

Terlihatlah disana, sang Ayah bersembunyi dibalik benteng kecil yang anaknya buat. Benteng tersebut tentu saja tidak menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang besar.

"Chanyeol, keluar kau!" Baekhyun geram, ia menggenggam bongkahan salju, membentuknya menjadi bola-bola besar.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, berusaha langkahnya tidak terdengar oleh suami bertelinga perinya yang menyebalkan.

KRAK!

Sayang sekali, kaki yang mungil itu menginjak sebuah ranting kayu hingga Chanyeol mengetahui keberadaannya yang hampir mendekat, pria jangkung itupun kabur menjauhinya.

"KABUUUURRR!"

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOLLLLL!" Teriakan menggelegar dari tenggorokan seorang Byun Baekhyun sukses membuat seluruh pengunjung taman terlonjak dan menatap takjub ke arah mereka. Sementara keluarga kecilnya hanya mampu menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat karna tidak mau tuli mendadak.

* * *

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran mirip film India yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selesai, sekarang mereka semua sedang fokus menatap ke depan pohon natal besar yang terhias di tengah-tengah taman.

Akhirnya adegan film India itu selesai ketika Baekhyun terduduk diatas tanah berlapis salju sambil memegangi perutnya dan merengek. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan tega terus mengganggu istrinya jika sudah begitu. Hahaha.

Tangan insan-insan itu terkepal, memanjatkan do'a serta harapan hidup masing-masing. Senyuman terukir di bibir mereka. Tepat pada jam 12 malam waktu Eastern, lonceng jam besar disana pun berbunyi. Menandakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Hari dimana kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah umat-umat yang merayakan Natal.

"Selamat Natal anak-anakku sayang." Chanyeol berbisik di antara ketiga anaknya.

Ketiganya menoleh kesamping, menatap sang ayah dengan senyuman paling bahagia selama hidup mereka.

"Selamat natal Appa! Kami menyayangimu!"

Baekhyun baru saja membuka matanya selesai ia berdo'a, ketika ia menoleh, ia tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya ketika melihat disampingnya, ketiga anaknya dan suami terhebatnya sedang berpelukan, berbagi kasih sayang, menyampaikan betapa besarnya rasa sayang mereka, betapa cintanya mereka kepada sang ayah dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Umma! Sini ikut kita berpelukan seperti teletubbies!" Seru Jesper menyadari ibunya tidak masuk kedalam pelukan itu.

Baekhyun menyambut rentangan tangan Chanyeol dan Taehyung, ia memeluk erat-erat keluarga kecilnya seolah-olah takut kehilangan harta berharga di dalam hidupnya. Tidak ingin keluarga kecil yang bahagia ini retak kembali seperti kemarin.

'Tuhan, terima kasih karna sudah menciptakan mereka untukku.'

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol, lalu mengecup pipi Taehyung dengan sayang, dan menggendong Jesper serta Jackson di kedua tangannya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE OR END?**

* * *

 **EKHEM EKHEM TEST MIC**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **.**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII**

 **HELLLOOOOOOOOOO EPRIBADEEEEHHHHHH!**

 **KANGEN LIN GA? GA?! YAWDA :(**

 **KANGEN KELUARGA KECIL INI TIDAKKKK?! DUH! HAMPURA ATUH AKU LAMA UPDATE DAN MENGHILANG BAGAIKAN DITELAN BUMI. PADAHAL GA DITELAN BUMI. AKU SIBUK NGURUS ANAKKU SAMA KAI EHEHEHEHE /DIGEBUK/**

 **SERIOUSLY AKU MINTA MAAF YG SEBESAR BESARNYA KE KALIAN YANG UDAH NUNGGU LAMA DAN TETEP SETIA NUNGGU FF ABAL ABAL INI T_T**

 **KEMARIN AKU DISIBUKKAN SAMA DUNIA KERJAAN, SAMPE RUMAH LANGSUNG TEPAR HUH JADI SETIAP MAU NGETIK INI MOLOR TERUS**

 **MAKASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA HUHUHU KU CINTA KALIAN SO MACH T_T**

 **MAAF YA KALO CHAPTER KALI INI GA MEMUASKAN T_T I PROMISE NEXT CHAPT BAKALAN KU BUAT PANJANG SEPANJANG ANU CHANYEOL AMA SEHUN /ga**

 **KALO ADA NEXT CHAPT YA HEHEHE INSYAALLAH DI USAHAKAN.**

 **KALO KALIAN ADA IDE ATAU SARAN, BOLEH KOK DI TULIS TULIS REQUEST MOMENT DI KOLOM KOMENTAR :***

 **AKU BACA LOOOHHH KOMENTAR KALIAN, MAKASIH YA YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW!**

 **SEKIAN CUAP CUAP BAWELNYA INI, ADIOS! SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI!**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!**

 **With Love,**

 **Lin Shouta.**


End file.
